Nobody But You
by Fighting for Words
Summary: Sequel to "The More I Hate You the More I Love You". The Pretty Committee is in Tokyo trying to forget their broken hearts and romance. But when a surprise visitor shows up, will it be easy? Now complete!
1. Chapter 1: Arival

Hey everybody! Kenza here and I am bringing you the sequel to "The more I hate you the more I love you"!! Yayyy! Ok so we left off where Massie, Claire, Alicia, and Dylan were getting ready to go to Tokyo to get away from Cam, Derrick, and Josh. So its gonna start off at the Tokyo airport. Oh and just so you know, they are meeting Kristen in Tokyo. Ok so just a little recap on what the characters look like.

**Massie Block: **Alessandra Ambrosio

**Claire Lyons: **Julia Stegner (I changed it. She used to look like Gemma Ward but not anymore!)

**Alicia Rivera: **Penelope Cruz (I changed her too)

**Kristen Gregory: **Blake Lively in the sisterhood of the traveling pants.

**Dylan Marvil: **Kate Walsh (from Greys Anatomy. not that i really watch that show, i just looked it up on the web!)

And the guys look how ever you want them to look! I decided that I didn't feel like looking for celebrities that looked like the boys. The girls were easier! Haha! I'm so lazy! Anyway, here is the first chapter! Enjoy!

**KeNzA**

** Tokyo Airport,**

** Saturday, 11:30 a.m. Tokyo, Japan **

Massie Block and Claire Lyons strutted out of baggage claim with worn out expressions, and foul moods. Not far behind them was Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, and Kristen Gregory. All of them were carrying heaving Luis Vuitton suit cases. They had just taken a flight all the way from Paris to Tokyo on short moments notice. They had done it to get away from all of the drama. A taxi was waiting outside for them. The PC barely even talked on the way to the hotel.

When they finally pulled up to the hotel, Alicia, Kristen and Dylan were asleep. Even though it was the morning, they were so jet lagged that it felt like midnight. "You can wake up Kristen and Dylan. I'll get Alicia." Massie said to her best friend Claire Lyons while yawning. Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen were all pissed off when they woke up. "UGH! Why did we have to freaking come to Tokyo anyway?! Its so last season! Right now Milan is all the rage! Nawt Tokyo!" Alicia whined as they took the elevator up to the top floor where their suites were. Massie rolled her eyes. "Because Dylan wanted red bean ice cream, and I wanted to get away from all of the madness in Paris! Now everybody shut up and go to your rooms in peace! I made sure that our rooms were all down the hall from each other. There is a spa downstairs, so if you need to catch up on your massages or facials, then here is your opportunity." The PC all trudged down the hall and muttered, "Goodnight." to one another as they each opened the door to their suite, kicked off their shoes, and collapsed on the bed.

Massie took off her beige Marc Jacobs cuffed shorts, her purple Alexander McQueen blouse, and her cream Diane Von Frustenburg cropped blazer. She slipped into her La Perla violet night slip, washed her face, put on her face mask, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Like wise with Claire, who slid out of her crimson C&C shirt dress, Coach flats, and cropped YSL jacket. But instead of going to sleep like Massie, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen had, Claire sat down on her bed and thought about what to do, even though she was exhausted. Now that she and Massie had seen Derrick and Cam kiss and dance with some girls they didn't know in Paris at a club, they had basically been rejected by the girls.

Claire thought about the look on Cam's face when she had told him to leave her alone yesterday at the restaurant. She had wanted to just jump in his arms and kiss him after he had tried to explain what had happened, but god forbid what Massie would Do if Massie heard her say that. "I guess I'll just go to the spa." Claire sighed, as she changed into an over sized Yale t-shirt, pink Adidas shorts, and her pink Old Navy flip flops. She had to dress down sometimes. Claire silently crept down the hall towards the elevator. Claire sighed as she thought about everything.

When Claire got down stairs to the spa, she stripped off all of her clothes and grabbed a towel. After she wrapped it around herself, she called for a massage. As Claire lay down on the massage table, and the masseuse massaged all of the knots out of her shoulders, she thought that she heard the sound of someone sobbing. She ignored it, but then she heard it again. Claire stood up and ran over to the area where she heard the sobbing.

There on the floor, lay a little girl about five, who was sobbing her eyes out. "Whats wrong?" Claire asked softly as she hugged the girl. "My m-mommy left me here,t-to die while she went off and tried to find my daddy in P-paris!" Claire sighed and picked up the girl. "Who is your mommy?" The girl looked up at Claire and Claire gasped. "J-Jodi?! What are you doing here?!" Jodi smiled. "Claire! My mommy heard that you and my daddy broke up so she went off to Paris to find him and she left me here homeless and to starve." Claire instantly felt like killing Nikki. "Don't worry sweetie we will find her and make her pay!" Claire carried Jodi upstairs to her suite.

Claire set Jodi down on her bed and quickly knocked on Massie's door. "What?! Kuh-laire it is freaking 12:00 a.m.! I haven't gotten any sleep!" Claire was just about to explain to Massie what had happened, when Jodi came up behind Claire and clung to her long leg. "Claire, can I call you mommy? I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in two days!" Massie gasped. "Claire why is Cam's child calling you mommy? And why is she here?" Claire picked Jodi up. "Nikki left her here to starve and die and ran off to Paris to find Cam after she heard that we broke up!" Massie glared. "That little bitch! I can't believe her! How could she?! Come in here. We will take care of her until we find Nikki." Claire was surprised that Massie was being so generous. Jodi ran up to Massie and hugged her. "You guys are so much prettier and nicer than mommy. I wish that daddy would marry you guys." Massie smiled tightly. "Listen Jodi. We have to change your name. Its way to old lady. Claire what should we call her?"Claire and Massie studied Jodi. "She looks like a Selena to me. Especially with her cute blond hair, and blue eyes. And we need to give her a makeover. Jodi from now on we call you Selena. Ok?" Claire said sweetly as she bent down to face the girl. Jodi giggled. "Ok! Am I gonna turn pretty like you girls? I wanna be pretty!" Massie laughed and started to brush her hair.

"This is gonna be so fun! We can like dress her in Little Marc, and we can give her our old designer purses! And make her like a little mini us! This is like in eight grade when we gave those LBRs makeovers! Yayy! A little kid is just what we need to forget about the boys! We are gonna get to spoil her like there is no tomorrow!" Massie and Claire both jumped up and down. "Selena we are your Aunt Massie, and Aunt Claire if anyone asks ok?" Claire said. Selena nodded. "Ok first step. Take her to the salon. She needs to get a haircut." Massie said seriously. Claire picked up Selena and told her to take a bath in the bathroom. Selena rushed into the bathroom and jumped in the hot water.

"Claire this isn't going to be all fun and games you know. Cam is gonna eventually come looking for her. Which means that he will be seeing you in the future weather you like it or not." Massie said while she slid on a violet Versace sundress, and took out her curlers. Claire sighed. "I know, but I just feel bad that Nikki dumped her here. And plus she is really cute and we won't have to deal with the boys for a while yet." Claire picked up a mint green Alexander Wang blouse that was in Massie's suitcase and threw it on on top of dark wash Citizens of Humanity skinny jeans. Claire and Massie brushed each others hair out and put it into a high ponytail.

As Claire and Massie were putting on their makeup, Selena yelled, "Aunt Massie how do I turn this off?" Massie rushed into the bathroom, and drained the bath while Claire wrapped Selena in a towel. "Should I wear what I was wearing before? Auntie Claire?" Claire looked at Massie who shrugged. "Sure sweetie. We will buy you some new clothes later. After you get your hair cut." Massie, Claire, and Selena knocked on Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan's doors. "Yeah? Aw! Who is the cute little kid?" Alicia said. "This is Selena. She is our little niece from now on. She is really Nikki's kid but Nikki tried to kill her so we are taking custody of her. Do you want to be on of her aunts?" Alicia bent down and smiled at Selena. "Sure! Hi Selena! I'm Auntie Alicia! You are so adorable!" Massie smiled. "Good. Now get dressed. We are giving her a makeover. She has to look like a true beauty if she is our niece." Alicia smiled. "I'll be right out."

Massie and Claire knocked on Dylan and Kristen's doors next. "Meet your new niece Selena. Come with us to help her get a makeover. We are gonna make her fabulous." Dylan and Kristen both agreed and got dressed. Once the PC was all ready to go, they strutted down stairs to get a cab. They all piled in one small taxi and zoomed off to the most elite salon in Tokyo.

When they got there, they weren't surprised to see that it was packed. "Ok so I was thinking a cute little bob. Or pixie cut. Claire?" Massie said while looking through the book. "Oh I think a bob sound cute." Alicia rolled her eyes. "She obviously needs a funky hair style. So I say we keep it long, and get her straight bangs. She will be like the Claire that we never had until now." Claire giggled. Dylan agreed with Alicia, and so did Kristen. "Well she does need to be edgy. Ok then bangs it is!" The girls cheered. Kristen bent down and showed Selena a picture of the cut she was getting. "I think it is very pretty like you girls! I'm so happy that I'm gonna be pretty like you!" The PC squealed. "You are the most adorable girl ever! You will grow up to be a member of the PC some day!" Kristen cooed. Dylan rolled her eyes. "Well how about she becomes an alpha for her clique instead." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Whatevs."

Suddenly it was Selena's turn to get her hair done. "Go show them how fierce you are girl!" Massie said as she pushed Selena into the chair. "Ok we totally need to get her a trip to Marc Jacobs. She is wearing Target!" Alicia said as she looked at her outfit in disgust. "Of course! She will become a rich bitch from this moment on." The PC clapped. "Lets just hope that Cam doesn't show up and get her before we really start to have fun." Claire muttered to Massie. Massie nodded in agreement.

**There was the first chapter of the sequel! Now I know that right now it seems really weird that I brought Jodi ( or Selena) into the story so early, but I decided that it was best to get straight to the drama. That was a filler chapter just so you know! Plus now that the PC has a little girl, maybe they will finally be able to get rid of the boys! Or not. R&R please! I want some feedback! Kay TTYL!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	2. Chapter 2: Little Marc and Cam

** Renaissance Hotel,**

** Saturday, 2:30 p.m.**

** Tokyo, Japan**

"No! She would look cuter in this blue sundress! It would totally bring out her eyes." Dylan said while crowding around the screen of Massie's laptop. They were on the Marc Jacobs website looking at the Little Marc collection for Selena. Massie rolled her amber eyes. "Ugh! Dylan! We already said that she has too many blue things! She needs these white bloomers with the adorable suspenders! Oh, and of course this adorable blouse in red. Ok I think she has enough clothes! Lets see the total!" Massie clicked on her shopping cart. "Lets see. 5,556 dollars. Eh, its not that expensive! I guess that should be a good thing. Ok who wants to pay for all of her blue clothes?" Claire's hand shot up in the air. Massie grabbed Claire's credit card, and entered the numbers in it. "Ok now who wants the red clothes?" Alicia threw her credit card at Massie. "I get the purple clothes so who wants the pink?" Kristen handed Massie her credit card. "And Dylan you get the green. Ok Selena come here!"

Selena came running out of the bathroom wearing a purple Little Marc sundress that they had bought earlier. "Yes mommy?" Massie smiled when Selena called her mommy. "Let me see it. Twirl around and let me see the dress." Selena twirled around in circles. "Ehmagawd it is so you Massie! She looks adorable!" Alicia said. Massie rolled her eyes. "Of course she does! She is our little prodigy! Now Selena come here and give us a hug!" Selena smiled and ran over into Massie's arms. She looked like a better version of herself. Her long white blond hair was long a had a straight bang. Her blue eyes were always sparkling, and her freckles were adorable. She didn't even need makeup! Claire laughed as Selena jumped on her and hugged her. "I love you guys! Thank you so so much for all of the pretty clothes! I want you guys to always be with me!" Alicia piked her up and set her down on her lap. "Selena. You are our little girl from now on alright? And you will take turns sleeping in our rooms each night alright? Ah! You are so cute! I love you!" Selena giggled as Dylan rolled her eyes and snatched her away from Alicia.

"Are you hungry? I am! Hey how about auntie Dylan buys you some delicious red bean ice cream? Is that gonna be yummy or what?!" Selena jumped up and down on Massie's bed. "Yay! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse! Mommy can I go with auntie Dylan and get ice cream down stairs? Please?" Claire and Massie laughed. "Sure Selena!" Selena clapped her hands and scrambled over to the door and slipped on her leather Lilly Pulitzer sandals. "Lets go auntie Dylan! Lets go!" Dylan slipped on her Derek Lam flats and took Selena downstairs.

As soon as she left Claire and Massie giggled. "She is like a kid at Christmas! Did you see how big her eyes got when we told her she could keep all of the clothes? She is definitely way to cute for Nikki's child!" Claire said. Alicia sighed. "I still kind wish that the guys were here to see us take care of a little kid." Kristen came out of the bathroom. "Yeah me too. I mean me and Griffin kinda bonded while you guys were over in Paris. But then like his friends told him not to hang out with me because I was friends with you guys." Massie rolled her eyes. "UGH! Girls get over them! Plus we aren't supposed to think about them now that we have Selena!"

Suddenly Claire's cell phone rang. The girls went silent. Claire stared at it then looked at Massie. Massie said softly, "Check the caller ID." Claire looked. Her face went pale. "Its C-Cam! What should I do?! Should I answer it?!" Massie motioned for Claire to hand it over. Massie answered the phone. "Hello?" Cam's desperate voice came on. "Massie?! You have to help me! Nikki lost Jodi in Tokyo! She doesn't know where she is and I have to find my daughter! Where are you guys?!" Massie had put him on speaker phone. Claire looked like she was going to cry. "Why do you need to know?" Derrick's voice suddenly came on. "Massie?! Just tell us where you are! We can't find Jodi and Cam is having a spaz attack. Seriously!" Massie hung up.

"Ehmagawd why the hell do they want to know if we are in Tokyo?! Its none of their business!" Alicia yelled angrily as she threw her Ralph Lauren heel across the room. "Well Cam is really worried about Jodi and I think that its kind of sweet. Shouldn't we at least tell him that she is safe?" Massie looked at Claire like she was on fire. "Claire! Get it together! Why would we tell him that?! Then he would know that we are in Tokyo!" Claire looked at the ground.

Suddenly Selena and Dylan burst through the door licking red bean ice cream. "Yummy! Its so yummy! I thought that it was gonna be yucky! Thank you auntie Dylan! I love you!" Dylan smiled as she patted Selena on the head. "Hey Selena have you seen Tokyo yet?" Kristen said. "Nope! My mommy told me that I wasn't special enough to see anything beautiful like Tokyo. She said that I was an ugly piece of crap." The PC gasped. "I swear to gawd! I will call Nikki and give her a piece of my mind! Gimme your phone Claire! I'm calling Cam!" Dylan said angrily. Massie held Dylan back. "Dylan! Contain yourself! You can't just call Cam and tell him everything and blow our cover just because you are mad. Trust me, I feel like murdering Nikki right now too." Claire looked at Selena. "Then why don't we show you Tokyo? We can go to the park and the museum, and anywhere else you wants to go!" Selena jumped up and down. "Ok! Thank you mommy Claire!" Claire smiled at Selena. "Massie, Alicia, Kristen do you want to come with us to explore Tokyo?" Massie and Alicia bent down and kissed Selena on the cheek. "Sure!" Kristen shook her head yes. "I can teach you how to play soccer when we go to the park! " Dylan sighed. "I can't. I have a hair appointment in 25 minutes. But when I get back me and Selena can go hang out at the zoo and eat more red bean ice cream. Right?" Selena shook her head yes. "Selena get your shoes on. Here. Where these Coach sneakers." Massie said.

Selena skipped over to the door and slid on the sneakers. "Lets go be explorers in the jungle Tokyo!" Claire and Kristen laughed while Alicia and Massie grabbed their cell phones and opened the elevator. "Now when we get outside there are gonna be some people who take your picture ok? Now don't talk to them or do anything to them ok? You can smile for the camera, but don't tell them your name. Also there are gonna be people who start crying and yell our names, but just ignore them. Do you understand?" Massie said. Selena nodded her head. "Will they hurt me?" Alicia laughed. "Only the crazy ones!" Selena started to cry. "Alicia! See what you did?! Its ok CeeCee! Alicia is just kidding!" Kristen cooed. Massie arched her eyebrow. "CeeCee? What the hell Kristen?" Kristen blushed. "I thought that she should have a nickname! I think its cute." Claire giggled as Massie and Alicia rolled their eyes.

The elevator doors opened. "Lets go to the park!" Claire chirped. Selena held Massie and Claire's hands as they strutted out of the hotel. Swarms of paparazzi snapped picture of the girls, and Selena. "How is that little girl?! Is she your kid Massie? Is she Claire's? Yours Kristen? You Alicia?" They yelled. Selena did as she was told. She smiled at the cameras and blew kisses at the crying fans. The PC all laughed when she blew kisses and waved to the fans. She was a natural at being famous! The paparazzi followed them all the way to the park.

Kristen and Selena played with a soccer ball while, Massie, Claire, and Alicia sat down on the grass and watched Selena play. "She really is adorable isn't she?" Massie said as Selena kicked the soccer ball past Kristen. Selena giggled and jumped up and down with glee. Claire laughed. "She sure is." Alicia rolled her eyes. " Since when are you two so motherly and protective about kids?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Since we got Selena." Paparazzi were now surrounding the girls snapping pictures of Kristen giving Selena a piggy back ride. "Ehmagawd! How could we be so stupid?!" Massie suddenly said. "What?!" Claire and Alicia said in unison. "We forgot to give her a funky last name!" Claire and Alicia rolled their eyes. "Ok since Claire chose the first name, I get to chose the last name, and Alicia can do the middle name. I think that she looks like a... Selena Salem. It sound really funky in case she ever gets famous." Claire nodded in agreement. Alicia thought for a moment. " I like the name Nora. Selena Nora Salem. Now she sounds like royalty! Here comes our queen Selena Nora Salem! Everybody bow down!" Massie clapped her hands. "Selena Nora Salem it is!" Massie called Selena over.

"Selena do you know what your name is?" Selena shook her head. "Its Selena Karen Fisher right?" Massie shook her head. "Nope! You get a pseudonym which is a fake name. Its Selena Nora Salem alright?" Selena thought for a second. "Ok, but why am I changing my name?" Massie sighed. "Just for fun! Don't you like Selena Nora Salem more than Jodi Karen Fisher?" Selena nodded. "Yup! I always hated my name!" Massie smiled . "Good." Selena sat down on Claire's lap, as Kristen sat down under the shade. "Oh, it looks like you got a little sun on your face." Selena had a tan line across her cheeks and nose, and on her shoulders. "Mommy Massie! I have a sun!" Selena wailed. Massie giggled. "No, what mommy Claire means is that you got a tan on your face!" "Oh. Lets go to a toy store! I saw this place downtown that had pretty toys." Alicia laughed. "Yeah I saw that too. What was it called?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Kidrobot. Duh! Its the new KC!" The PC and Selena all looked at Massie puzzled. Massie laughed. "Kid Crave!" Selena laughed. "Kid crave! Kid crave! I wanna go to Kid crave!" Claire giggled. "Its actually called Kidrobot." Kristen rolled her eyes. "Lets her call it Kid crave." The PC and Selena strutted out of the park and over to Kidrobot.

Suddenly Claire's phone rang. Claire answered. "Hello?" "Claire what the hell?! Why do you have me kid, and why are you in Tokyo?!" Claire stopped walking and her face went pale. "Uh what are you talking about C-Cam?! I don't have your kid and I'm not in Tokyo!" Massie and The PC stopped walking and exchanged worried looks. Claire put Cam on speaker phone. "Claire don't even try to lie to me. I'm looking at a picture of you at the park in Tokyo. You, Massie, and Alicia are sitting under a big tree, and watching Jodi and Kristen play soccer! Its on the web Claire! It was just posted a couple of minutes ago! Now I'm gonna ask you again. Why do you have my kid, and why are you in Tokyo?" Claire looked at Massie nervously. Massie grabbed the phone. "Cam we don't know what you are talking about. We aren't even in Tokyo. We are in Milan." She lied. Cam's voice cracked. " Massie I see a picture of you and Jodi together in Tokyo! Someone posted on a gossip website a couple of minutes ago! Don't lie to me! I swear to god I will come to Tokyo and find you if you don't give me back my kid!" Massie hung up. "Massie what are we gonna do?!" Claire wailed. "We're gonna wait and see if he follows up on his word."

**There was chapter 2! Its crazy right?! I mean is Cam really gonna come to Tokyo?! Haha! I'm not telling! lol! R&R! BTW Selena is based off of one of the Little Marc models on Marc Jacobs website. She is the cute one with white blond hair and super blue eyes. Yeah and all of the clothes that I said Selena wore, are on the Marc Jacobs website under Little Marc. Ok remember to R&R!!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	3. Chapter 3: Should she stay or go?

** Kidrobot,**

** Saturday, 6:45 p.m.**

** Tokyo, Japan**

"Ehmagawd! Massie can we please go to Ralph Lauren now?! Look at that dress in the window! Its so me!" Alicia complained as she stared out the window with lust at a pink and white polka dot dress. Claire looked at it. "I already have it." Alicia sat up straighter. "Whats it called?!" Claire giggled. "I think its the Black Label Miranda Mousseline dress. It looks totally better on the internet than it does in person. Trust me." Alicia sulked a bit, but still gazed at it. Massie rolled her eyes. "We aren't leaving until Selena is done picking out toys!" Massie snapped as Selena came running up to Massie. "Can I have this too?" Massie smiled down at her. "Of course honey! Are you done yet?" Selena shook her head. "I still want more!" Massie smiled. "Of course. Thats my girl!" Selena went running off to find more toys while Massie and the PC sat down wearily.

"I bet Dylan is having so much fun at her hair appointment right now. And we are here stuck with Selena who obviously needs to buy everything in the store!" Alicia grumbled. Claire and Massie shot her an evil glare. "Shut up! If you want to leave so much, then go! Go back to the hotel and get a spa treatment! Selena is adorable and is just getting all of the things that she never had!" Kristen yelled. Alicia stomped her foot. "Fine! Then maybe I will leave! And have fun maxing out your credit cards!" Alicia stormed off out into the street and halted a cab.

"Gawd! If she only would have stayed for five more minutes, then we would have gone to Ralph Lauren." Said Massie. "Ok mommy I'm done!" Selena chirped. Her arms were full with toys and stuffed animals. Massie and Claire laughed. "Well someone is taking after their aunties!" Kristen said. Selena yawned. "I'm tired, and hungry. Can we go home now?" Massie and Claire nodded. "Shopping does wear people out. How about we pay for everything, and then go to a restaurant and get dinner, then we can go home and go to bed?" Claire said to Selena. "Ok." Massie payed for all of the toys, while Kristen held the bags, and Claire carried Selena.

They walked two blocks before Massie found a restaurant, and everybody sat down. After everybody ordered, Selena rested her head on Massie's shoulder. "Mommy. Where is my daddy?" Massie and Claire exchanged a look. "Well sweetheart, your daddy is in Paris. But he might come over to Tokyo to get you." Claire said sadly. "But I wanna stay here! I don't wanna go back with daddy and mommy!" Massie's stroked her hair. "Why?" Selena sobbed. "Because mommy is always mean to me, and daddy is never home, and he only cares about soccer, his friends, and girls!" Claire smiled sadly. "I know Selena. I know how he is. But we are gonna try to keep you for as long as we can. So don't worry."

Suddenly Claire's phone rang. Claire sighed and picked up. "Hello?" Cam sounded hoarse. "Claire, I'm coming to Tokyo tonight. I just talked to Derrick and Josh about it. Griffin has gone back to America, but I won't leave until I have Jodi." Claire sighed wearily. "Cam. Fine. Come, I don't care! But we aren't there, so it doesn't even matter. And we don't even have Jodi!" Selena started to cry. "Mommy Claire! I want to see my daddy! I wanna see him!" Claire's eyes widened in panic. Massie hugged Selena. "Selena honey you have be quiet now. Mommy Claire is on the phone with someone important." Selena quieted down and hugged Massie and Kristen. "Claire?! Who was that?! Was that Jodi?!" Claire panicked. "Uh, no, It was just some kid in the restaurant that we are at." "Claire it is Jodi! Why are you lying to me?! And why is she calling you mommy Claire?! Claire! I'm coming to Tokyo right now! Don't play games with me!" Claire hung up and started to cry.

"What did he say?" Kristen asked as she rubbed Claire's back. "H-he said that he is coming to T-Tokyo, and he heard Selena cry, and he said that I s-shouldn't play games with him!" Selena started to cry. "My daddy wouldn't say that! My daddy isn't going to touch you guys! Or else I will call the police!" Claire smiled. "Its alright sweetie. Lets go home. You can sleep in my room tonight if you want." Kristen carried Selena and Massie and Claire took turns carrying the bags. "So what are we going to do now? He knows that we have Jodi. And he is coming to Tokyo." Massie looked down at her feet. "I-I guess that we will have to give her back."

**:D**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	4. Chapter 4: A scary awakening

** Renaissance Hotel,**

** Saturday 2:30 a.m.**

** Tokyo, Japan**

Claire Lyons sighed as she flopped out of bed, and into the bathroom. Selena was fast asleep in bed, and had been sleeping next to Claire ever since she had had a bad dream earlier. Now Claire couldn't sleep because she kept thinking that Cam was going to show up any minute at her door. Claire stared at herself in the mirror. She had huge bags under her eyes, and she looked like she could use a massage. Which she probably could. Earlier when Massie had said that they were going to have to give Selena back to Cam, Claire had thought that Massie was having an aneurism.

Suddenly Claire's phone vibrated. Claire held her breath. She sauntered over to pick up her phone. "Hello?" She said meekly. "Claire. This is Cam. What hotel are you staying at? I'm in Tokyo right now. I just got off the plane and I'm tired as hell, but I'm not sleeping until I have Jodi." Claire felt like going through the wire and slapping him. She had had enough. "Cam I want you to listen to me. And listen to me good. Jodi is here with me in Tokyo right now. Alright? There I said it. And you know what? I don't care if you call the police, or even murder me, you are not getting back Jodi. And she doesn't even want you back anyway!" "Claire what do you know?! I have tried so hard to parent her with Nikki! But you wouldn't know anything about that now would you?!" Claire clenched her jaw. "Well try harder! Because she has told about you, and about her life! She said that all you are about is soccer, girls, and your friends, and she is absolutely right!" "Claire I don't need you to tell me how to parent a child! Plus I bet you are just spoiling her with clothes and toys instead of actually paying attention to her. "

Now Claire was really, really pissed off. "Oh yeah? Well when was the last time that you took her to the park, or took her out to eat, or got her hair done, or went shopping with her, or played with her toys with her?! Never! And FYI, me, Massie, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan are doing a way better job at parenting her than you are! Have you ever really cared about her?! Or about anybody but yourself?!" The line went silent. "Thats what I thought Cam! Don't you think its a bad sign that she is having more fun with us in just one day, than she has ever had with you her whole life?! So if you really love her then you will let her stay here with us." Claire heard Cam sigh. "But you still kidnapped my kid!" Claire was now in tears. "Kidnapped?! I saved her freaking life! Nikki left her on the streets to die! You are so lucky that I took her home with me instead of oh I don't know, a MURDERER?! Gawd! See Cam you have no appreciation for anything!" "Fine! You can keep her! But at least let me see my daughter while I'm here. I'll pick you up. Tomorrow at 9:00 a.m. so that I can spend the whole day together with Jodi." Claire sighed in relief. "Yeah, um I'm at the Renaissance Hotel in downtown Tokyo. I'll be waiting with Jodi in the lobby for you." Claire hung up, and threw her phone on the carpeted floor.

Claire sat down on the edge of the bed and cried. Selena woke up. "Mommy Claire whats wrong? Why are you crying?" Claire wiped of her wet eyes. "Oh nothing sweetie. Its no big deal. Selena smiled then crawled back under the covers and fell asleep. Claire quietly slipped into the hallway and softly knocked on Massie's door. There was no answer. She knocked again this time harder. Still no answer. Now Claire was getting worried. She banged on the door as hard as she could. Claire relieved to hear Massie throw the covers of of herself and stomp over to the door. She opened it. "What?! " She hissed. Claire came bounding into her room crying. "Whats wrong now?!" Massie asked worriedly. "Cam called me a couple minutes ago. He is in Tokyo. And tomorrow morning he is coming to the hotel to get Selena for a day. Massie sat down next to Claire. "Ehmagawd! What were we thinking when we started taking care of her?! Sh has caused nothing but trouble!" Claire stood up. "Its not her fault that her parents are both psycho! Plus it has been kinda fun. But one thing is for sure. I won't give her up with out a fight." Massie snorted. "Ew, who channeled the cheesy soap opera line!" Claire smiled. "Well I'm just really disappointed in him for being so rude about it." Massie slapped Claire on the back. Well thats how life is Claire."

Suddenly they heard a bloodcurdling scream from Claire's room. "HELP! HELP! MOMMY HELP!" Massie and Claire both rushed to Claire's room. They burst open the door to find Selena wrapped up in a white sheet, and being held down on the floor by a figure who was dressed in all black. Claire screamed. "Let go of her before we call the police!!" Massie said in a low dangerous voice that Claire had never heard before. The figure cackled. "Why the hell should I let go of her? She is my own daughter after all. Massie gasped, as Claire turned on the lights. There dressed in all black, holding Selena down to the floor, was... Nikki. Massie and Claire both gasped. "Nikki? What the hell are you doing here?! How did you find us?!" Nikki cackled. "Cam got Claire to tell him what hotel you guys were staying at, and I simply asked the front desk what floor you were. And I figured that she would be in Claire's room. And It was just my luck that Claire was in the other room talking to Massie. Gawd Claire you really are stupid! I can't believe that you trusted Cam! Did you honestly think that he would give you Jodi just like that with out a fight?!" Claire put her head in her hands and sobbed.

Massie glided over to Nikki and grabbed a near by heel. "Let go of the girl, or else i knock you out with a heel." Nikki stepped back a little bit. "Now Massie there is no reason for you to get all PMS on me. Just let me take my daughter back, and we will forget that this ever happened." Massie pretended to think about it. "Hmmmm, Well thats a pretty good deal." Claire gasped and looked at Massie in horror. "But I'm gonna have to decline. Because you know I just couldn't bare to see a news story about you killing Jodi." Nikki narrowed her eyes at Massie. "Well thats just too bad now isn't it?" Nikki attempted to punch Massie in the face, but Massie managed to grab her wrist, and twist it around as hard as she could. Nikki screamed. "Claire! Get up and grab Jodi now!" Claire bolted overt to Jodi and scooped her up in her arms. Massie let go of Nikki's wrist. "Damn! I will freaking skin you bitches alive! I'm freaking coming back for her later bitch!" Nikki yelled as she stomped out of the room and down the hall.

By now Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen had heard the yelling, and were waiting by the door. "What happened?! Are you guys alright?!" Kristen said once she saw Claire in the corner holding a bawling Selena, and Massie on the bed clutching her wrist in pain. "No! Nikki came into the room and tried to steal Selena from us!" Massie said irritably. Alicia gasped. "Should we call the police?!" Claire shook her head. "No, its ok now. Selena is just a little bit shaken and scared." Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen all hugged Selena. Massie ran over to Selena and picked up Selena. "Selena its ok now. Tonight, everyone sleeps in my room ok? I have a huge bed in my room and you and me can sleep in it. Everyone else can sleep on the floor." Everyone nodded wearily, and all retreated to Massie's room. Selena fell asleep clutched to Massie.

Everyone was only half asleep the whole night, because they were all thinking the same thing. "What next?"

**Ok I have to admit that was a pretty scary chapter! And sad! I was actually kinda scared myself writing it! I know it sounds stupid but its true! And I really want to see what what you guys thought of this chapter and of how Cam set Claire up like that. I personally hate Cam right now. R&R!!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5: Icy is the new Queen

**:P**

** Jocasta Hair Salon,**

** Sunday, 5:30 p.m.**

** Tokyo, Japan**

Massie took out her Envy 2 and texted Claire who was sitting right next to her, getting her hair curled, and put in a fancy up-do. The girls were going to a red carpet event tonight at 8:00. Its was the premier of Claire's new movie "Unexpected Alliances" starring Claire, Scarlett Johansson, Orlando Bloom, Conner Foley, and Hadley Durk. Massie personally thought the movie sucked, but she was going to support Claire. Massie, Claire, Alicia, and Kristen had decided to go on the red carpet, while Dylan and Selena stayed home and watched it on TV.

So right now Claire, Massie, Alicia, and Kristen were getting their hair, nails, toes, and makeup done professionally. Massie had bought a sparkly purple Versace own, Claire was wearing a baby blue Cavalli strapless gown, Alicia a red Missoni gown, and Kristen a silk pink Chanel gown. Claire looked at Massie once she got the text, and giggled.

**Massie: What will u do if cam+nikki+derrick show up??**

**Claire: don't be stupid! why would they be invited to the premier of my movie?? i wouldn't let them in anyway! :)**

**Massie: yeah well r u ok from yesterday??**

**Claire: not really. ): but i'll get over it. **

**Massie: but u'll have to smile and laugh 2nite for the camera!!**

**Claire: lol! i'm an actress aren't i?? :P**

**Massie: T.T whatevs. just don't freak out like usual and go cry in a corner.**

**Claire: Mass u need to get over ur self!! lol! :D**

"Kuh-laire! I'm serious! Oh! I like, I like! What color are your nails?" Massie said as she admired Claire's freshly painted nails, and toes. Claire rolled her eyes with a giggle. "I think its Midnight Cowboy from Urban Decay. Or something." **(Ok so i kno that that is really and eyeshadow by UD, but still whatevs pretend that its also a nail polish in the same color! BTW i have the eyeshadow. its HAWT!! I use it every day! ok i'll shut up now!) **

Just then Alicia came bounding over from her pedicure. "Ehmagawd! Mass, you will never believe what I just heard!" Massie sighed. "What?" Alicia scrambled over to the empty massage chair next to Claire. "I heard that Derrick, and Josh followed Cam here to Tokyo!" Claire rolled her eyes, trying to hide her nervous expression. "Gawd! Alicia tell us something that we don't know!" Alicia rolled her eyes and flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

After the girls hair, makeup, and nails were done, they slipped into the bathroom and got changed. Their limo was waiting for them outside. When the girls climbed into the backseat of the vehicle, it was already 7:30 p.m. Claire fumbled with her Chanel Aqualumiere lip gloss nervously, as they sped off towards the red carpet. "Claire! Why are you so nervous?! You are usually excited for the red carpet!" Massie said as she checked her flawless reflection in her compact mirror. Claire shrugged, then swiped another coat of the Chanel lip gloss on her already covered lips. Alicia looked in the mirror one last time and pouted sexily. "How do I look?" She said as she turned to the girls and pouted again. Massie rolled her eyes, while Kristen laughed. Claire just sat there and tried to crack a smile, but couldn't bring herself to. How was she ever going to smile for the cameras in a few minutes?!

Massie must have noticed Claire's sad face because she leaned over and whispered, " Just think about Selena at home watching you with Dylan, and showing Nikki how much more incredibly beautiful you are than her. Or show that to Cam. Take your pick. Either way, I'm positive that they will be watching it on TV." Claire couldn't help but smirk when she thought about Selena sitting in front of the TV right now probably complaining whenever a commercial came on.

Just then they pulled up in front of the theater only to be ambushed by flashing lights of the cameras. Massie turned to them girls. "Make Selena proud." Was all she said before opening the door and stepping out of the limo. Claire followed, then Alicia, and finally Kristen. Photographers screamed and yelled as the four girls all posed together and smiled their laminating smiles at the crowds. Claire kept thinking about Selena probably jumping up and down and screaming right now. They posed, then walked a little, then posed, then walked.

They continued that pattern until they were inside. "UGH! I'm glad thats over! Did you see how quickly the photographers took our pictures?! I like barely had anytime to switch poses!" Alicia huffed. Massie and Claire nodded in agreement. Kristen rolled her eyes. "Or maybe its that you need better reflexes!" Alicia was right about to retort, when they suddenly heard screaming and yelling. They also heard people yell, "Derrick! Derrick! Look here! Josh! Cam!" The girls froze dead in their tracks. Claire's face slowly paled. Massie's confidence slowly withered. Alicia's eyes slowly widened. And Kristen's jaw slowly dropped. The boys were here at Claire's movie premier. And the chances of them not noticing the girls were slim to none. "H-how did they get an i-invite?" Claire's voice shook as she spoke. Massie felt faint, so she quickly grabbed Alicia's wrist and inhaled her Ralph Lauren perfume. She felt better as she smelled the freesia, the hints of gardenia, and the slight musk sent of the perfume. "We will act like there is nothing wrong or unusual. When any of those LBRs talks or even glances at you, then ignore them. Claire that means you." Massie said now gaining back her unstoppable confidence. Claire blushed.

The girls heard the boys voices getting closer so they continued to strut into the theater to take their seats. The PC (except for Dylan. Duh!) all sat down at the table that said their names. They stared around in horror as they saw that the boys would be sitting two tables away from them. "So they are so desperate that they even stalked us to a movie premier." Kristen muttered under her breath as the boys walked in and sat down at their table. Massie glared at Alicia, Claire, and Kristen and reminded them to ignore the boys.

Suddenly Alicia gasped. "What?!" Massie hissed. Alicia's face turned red, and she looked down at her feet. "Um, nothing just don't turn around." Of course Massie turned around to see three women slinking by the girls and sitting down at the guys table. Massie watched with an eerily clam face. Derrick, Josh, and Cam all stood up and greeted the women by kissing them on the lips passionately. Claire, Kristen, and Alicia gasped in horror, while Massie whipped her head back around to her friends. "Those little whores! Who are those girls?!" Alicia and Kristen stared at Massie blankly. Claire sighed trying not to cry in public. Especially her own movie premier. "The tall blond one next to Derrick is that pop singer Annie Stewart. The one Cam is with is an actress Ellie Collins. And the one Josh is with is that Brazilian underwear model Alessandra Balaz."

Massie stared Annie up and down. She was tall, slender, blond, and had a cute pug nose, and and adorable Hayden Panettiere smile. For once Derrick had chosen a half decent girl. Annie turned around and stared at Massie, then whispered something to Ellie who laughed then looked at Massie and Claire. Alicia sized up Alessandra the underwear model with disgust. She had curves in all the right places, and a face that resembled at a cats with the almond shaped eyes, and pointy nose. And Claire stared longingly at Ellie, who was sort of short, but cute in a pixie kind of way. She had shiny black hair in a cute bob, and a petite shape. Her eyes were dark green , and she always seemed to be smiling.

Kristen clapped her hands and the girls turned back to face her. "Guys! They are just trying to make you jealous you do know that right?!" Massie, and Alicia rolled their eyes, while Claire's sadly nodded.

Suddenly the screen started playing the opening credits. Everyone was silent and watched the movie start. Claire's face appeared on the screen. She was asleep and some song played while it switched between Claire's, Orlando's, Connor's, Scarlett's, and Hadley's bedrooms. Claire jumped out of bed and turned of the alarm that was going off behind her. "Casey! Sweetie its time for your first day of rehab!" Claire's screen mom yelled from downstairs.

Massie rolled her eyes as the movie continued and Claire ended up meeting Connor in rehab, who was best friends with Orlando who fell in love with Scarlett, Claire's MBF, and so on. It was too predictable for Massie's taste, so she decided to try to find a flaw on Annie to make herself feel better. But the only one that she could find was her boob job wasn't moving whenever she laughed. But that was the way almost every person's boobs were in the entertainment industry.

When the movie was finally over, and the director was done talking, the PC decided to go back home to Selena and Dylan. As they were leaving, they heard Ellie, and Annie yell, "Claire! Massie! Wait!" The girls turned around reluctantly. Ellie and Annie sauntered over and smiled to the girls surprise. "Oh my god it is so good to meet you! I have seen almost all of your movies and your runway shows! You are absolutely amazing!" Ellie gushed as she shook Claire's hand tightly. Claire gave her a half smile, then turned to Massie who was standing with her arms, and one eyebrow arched, giving Annie an uncomfortable once over. "Wow I never thought I would see you girls in person and actually get to talk to you!" Ellie continued to gush. Massie flashed them a fake smile. "Thanks. So I hear you are going out with Derrick Harrington." Massie said with a slight edge in her voice as she turned to face Annie. Annie narrowed her eyes slightly. "Yeah. Why? Oh thats right! He told me that you were a good friend of his." Massie raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really? Well then how about we go talk to him since he is my _friend._"

Massie and Claire strutted over to the table where Cam, Derrick, and Josh were still seated. The girls stood there for a moments and observed that Josh was flirting with Alessandra, Derrick and Cam were talking nervously amongst themselves.

Massie cleared her throat, and Derrick and Cam jumped in surprise when they turned around and saw Massie, Claire, Ellie, and Annie all standing there. "Oh h-hi Massie. Claire the movie was great. I loved how you and Hadley and Scarlett fit together so well." Derrick stuttered in a desperate attempt to distract the girls. Massie narrowed her eyes as Ellie and Annie plopped back down next to Cam and Derrick. "So Derrick I hear we are best friends." Massie said with as much ice in her voice as the Ice Queen.

**Yayyy! its a sort of cliffy! In the sense that you probably wanna kno whats gonna happen next!! haha! but why is Cam there with Ellie instead of Nikki... I have decided to go back to my favorite old saying. you know that you missed it so here it is!! (drum roll!)**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!! **

**now that i got that off my back, i'm gonna go take a shower, b/c i smell like fish from science. (don't ask. Two words. Fish Dissection.) Ew!! i know that its disgusting, but i kinda enjoyed watching my BFF Caroline almost puke when we popped the fish eyeball! (i am so mean!! jk! but seriously i probably shouldn't have laughed...) Ok enough talking! all you have to do now (if you want another chapter within the next day.) is hit 'go' and type in a review!!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise call

** Premiere of 'Unexpected Alliances',**

** Sunday, 10:45 p.m.**

** Tokyo, Japan**

Derrick turned paler than an albino. "W-well y-you know we USED to be best friends." He stuttered out. Massie narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Derrick are you a wet dog?" Derrick nervously shook his head. "Then why are you lying?" Annie looked puzzled. "What does a wet dog have to do with lying?" She asked stupidly. Claire rolled her eyes. "Well looks like someone isn't the brightest star in the sky." Claire muttered under her breath. Massie laughed louder than she needed to. Annie still didn't get it. "When a wet dog wants to dry off, then it lies in the sun!" Massie snapped turning her attention back to Derrick. By now he was starting to look faint. "You know it really is funny how you think that this bimbo over here is going to make me get down on my knees and start bawling for you to take me back." Massie said evenly. Derrick sighed. "Look I understand that both of us hate each other right now, but can't we at least be... decent to each other? As in not trying to kill the other one." Massie tapped her long pointer finger against her puffy lips while she thought.

Claire noticed that Derrick seemed to stare at her face al little longer than needed. "You know I have actually for once had enough drama. So I'm willing to make a compromise. You let me and Claire keep Selena for a while, and I won't show the tabloids that picture that I took of you in France picking your nose, and running around in a Speedo, and wearing a bra. But if you don't let us keep her, well then you might as well kiss my friendship and your career goodbye." Derrick looked at Cam nervously. Cam glared at Massie, then turned to Derrick. "Well its your decision, but I'm just telling you right now, that if you let them keep my kid, then I will never speak to you again. So you choose. Me or Massie." Cam and Massie both stared Derrick down with cold hard stares. Annie and Ellie took this opportunity to go praise Claire.

Suddenly to Derrick's relief, Connor Foley and Hadley Durk came strutting over to Massie and Claire. Claire and Hadley hugged, while Connor and Massie just stared each other down. Connor kissed Claire on her cheeks, and much to Claire's pleasure, Cam flinched. Hadley approached Massie and arched her eyebrow. "So you're gonna give me the cold shoulder is that it?" Massie rolled her eyes and cracked a little half-smile, then hugged Hadley. "Honey I was afraid that you were never gonna say hello so I had to come over and say hello." Claire and Massie laughed.

Connor turned to Massie. "Hey sugar darling. How are you hanging in with out me?" Massie rolled her eyes. " Connor any self respecting young woman can hold up with you." Connor smirked. "I don't know, I mean did you see Miley Cyrus when I broke up with her? I mean she was all depressed, and she kept calling me and saying, 'Connor what did I ever do?! I still love you!' And she even wrote a song for me called ' Broken phone calls' because I kept hanging up on her." Connor seemed to be proud of this. This time Hadley rolled her eyes. "Connor get over yourself. I happen to know that Miley has gotten over you and hates you know. LIke she should." Connor pouted at Hadley, then kissed her on the nape of her neck. Hadley rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "You know how I hate it when you kiss me in public!" Massie and Claire laughed, while Derrick, Cam, Josh, and their girlfriends tried to sneak away.

Without even looking at them, Massie said, "Sit down Derrick. I'm not done with you." Derrick reluctantly sat down. Claire decided to have a little fun with Connor, to make Cam jealous. "So Connor you are looking mighty fine in that Armani suit. Custom made?" Claire asked with a twinkle in her blue eyes. Connor smirked at her. "Of course. And you look like a goddess in that gown. Cavalli?" Claire giggled. "You know me too well." Connor snickered. Hadley shot Claire a puzzled look. Massie whispered something in Hadley's ear, and Hadley winked at Claire. Connor took Claire hand, and kissed it. "So my lady will I be escorting you to the after party for our amazing movie?" Claire rolled her eyes. "Well it sounds so tempting, but I actually have to go home and take care of a kid." Connor and Hadley looked at her in horror. "Claire, already? But you are so young! Who is the dad?" Hadley said turning a pit pale. Massie and Claire laughed. "Its not ours, its our niece! Her parents were abusing her so we are holding on to her for a while." Hadley and Connor sighed in relief.

Then Hadley frowned. "Gawd! What kind of parents would abuse their kids?! Idiots!" Cam turned red in the cheeks, and was about to stand up and retort, but Massie shot him the most deadly glare he had ever seen. "Well bye Hadley and Connor! We have to get home! Tell Scarlett and Orlando I said hello! And tell Scarlett to call me so that me, Massie, her and you can go out sometime." Claire said as she and Massie walked away.

On the girls way out, Ellie and Annie caught up with them. "Bye Claire! Bye Massie! It was totally amazingly fabulous to meet you girls. You are such inspirations to my singing career!" Annie said as she leaned in to kiss Massie and Claire's cheeks. The girls rolled their eyes and stepped back so that Annie kissed the air instead of their flawless, glittery cheeks. Ellie blushed for Annie, who simply shrugged her shoulders and stalked off back to Derrick. Ellie cleared her throat. "Yeah it was really nice meeting you girls. I love to watch you on the runways. Call me when you get a contract with Victoria's Secret!" She joked. Massie and Claire purposely didn't laugh so that Ellie would get the message to back off. Thankfully she did, and scampered back to Cam's lap.

Suddenly Claire had an urge to make Ellie see what a jerk Cam really was. "Hold on." She said to Massie as she walked over to Ellie and Cam again. "So Cam where is Nikki? I thought that she was your new knight in shining armor." Cam turned pale as Ellie turned to him and crinkled her perfect ski jump nose in confusion. Claire smirked. "Oh what? Haven't you told Ellie that your ex-girlfriend is a psychopath? Or that you _HAD _a little daughter Jodi?" Ellie's eyes widened in horror. "Cam Fisher! You have a child?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Ellie yelled as she bounded from his lap and glared at him. Derrick and Josh exchanged a worried glance, but stayed put.

Suddenly Alessandra the underwear model spoke. "Will you pathetic girls leave my babies alone?!" She had the most annoying high-pitched voice that Claire had ever heard. Massie looked around for Alicia and Kristen.

Kristen off talking to Heidi Klum about the importance of using the inside of your foot in soccer instead of the heel, while Alicia was standing next to Kristen pretending to care about soccer. Surprisingly Heidi was actually fascinated with Kristen's words. Perfect. Massie waved Alicia over. Alicia excused herself and strolled over to Massie rolling her eyes. "Thank you so much! I thought I was going to have to kill myself before Kristen shut up!" Massie giggled then pointed to Alessandra rudely. "Alicia, meet Josh's new girlfriend Alessandra. Apparently the guys are her 'babies'." Josh, Cam and Derrick looked taken aback by Massie's rude tone, and lack of covering up the fact that she hated Alessandra.

Alessandra looked Alicia up and down the snickered. "Looks like someone needs to cut down on the Caramel Lattes." Alessandra said while watching Alicia's eyes turn black with hatred and anger. "I'm sorry? At least I don't resemble piggly wiggly! Hello? Ever heard of a diet? Of course not! Your a fat model after all!" Massie and Claire burst out laughing. Alessandra narrowed her eyes and stood up knocking down her chair. "Excuse me?! Fat model?! I am an underwear model!" Alicia smirked. "Exactly my point." Alessandra looked at Josh for help, but all he could do was shrug helplessly. " If I'm fat and I'm a model, then what do you call skinny?!" She shrieked. "Runway models. You know the ones that actually have thin bodies, and legs. Instead of a cellulite ass." Massie snickered. "Really?! Well if you are such an expert on runway models, then why don't you know one?!" Alessandra acted as if she had just won the lottery.

Alicia, Massie and Claire all burst out laughing. "Dumb ass! My two BFFs are runway models! No scratch that, they are SUPERMODELS! Meet Massie Block and Claire Lyons!" Alicia said while snickering at Alessandra's envious gaze at Massie and Claire's microscopic body fat compared to hers. Massie had had enough drama for now, and she was in desperate need of a cocktail, so she and the PC (not counting Dylan) stalked off towards their waiting limo. Alicia heard Alessandra screaming insults after her like, "Ewlicia Slutira! You whore! Bitch! Slut! Faker! You totally have a boob job!" Alicia snickered at the last comment. She briefly turned around and pushed her boobs forward, to create even more cleavage in her dress. "Its all natural honey." With that she flipped Alessandra off and slinked back to Massie's side. Claire giggled. "Nice diss." Alicia did the sexy pout thing that she had done earlier in the limo to cheer Claire up. "Its all natural honey!" The girls all laughed, as they pulled up to their hotel.

When they finally got upstairs to their rooms, Selena was fast asleep on Dylan's bed, and Dylan was watching a gossip channel. Dylan rose and hugged the girls when they entered her room. "So how didi it go?" Claire shrugged. "It was alright. Very interesting if you know what I mean." Massie and Claire winked at each other then giggled. "What did I miss?" Alicia, Dylan and Kristen asked. "Nothing. So was Selena well behaved? It looks like you girls had... fun." Massie said as she surveyed the empty buckets of red bean ice cream, Coke, and half eaten pastries on the floor surrounding the TV. Dylan burped. "Lets just say that Selena has taken after her fabulous aunt when it comes to a good time. With food that is." Alicia rolled her eyes as she kicked off her heels and retreated to her room. Kristen kissed Selena goodnight, then sleepily walked to her room.

"Selena is sleeping in my room tonight." Claire said as she picked up Selena and carried her to her bedroom, Massie in behind her. "She is going to have to go on a diet tomorrow." Massie said from Claire's bathroom, as Claire woke Selena up and dressed her in her pajamas. Claire rolled her eyes. "Why?" Massie snorted. "Because she probably pigged out like Dylan, and we don't want her to end up a fat dork like Dylan, so we need to get her used to a skinny persons diet." Selena rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Mommy? Why was my daddy on TV with another lady? Why wasn't he with my mommy?" Claire kissed the top of Selena's head. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of that. You just go to sleep ok?" Selena nodded as she dozed back off to sleep.

Massie came out of the bathroom and glanced at Selena. "She is definitely going on a diet tomorrow. Look at that double chin." Claire rolled her eyes. "Goodnight to you too Massie." Massie rolled her eyes then stalked out of the suite. Claire sighed, changed into her pajamas, and snuggled into bed with Selena. Claire hugged Selena closely. Just incase a psychopath named Nikki decided to sneak in and murder her daughter.

Suddenly Claire's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered groggily. "Claire. Its me. I want you to come to New York. Now." Claire gasped. "Oh. My. God."

**Yayy! Cliffy! this was a filler chapter. really then end was the most important part. It will lead into the twisted events of the next chapter! Haha! Oh BTW check out the poll on my profile! i need some serious feedback on the Cam/Claire issue!! Now the moment that we have all been waiting for! (trumpets play)**

**ReViEw Me LoVeS!!**

**KeNzA**

**XoXo**


	7. Chapter 7: Proposterous Pinkberry!

** Renaissance Hotel,**

** Sunday, 3:30 a.m. **

** Tokyo, Japan**

"Oh. My. God." Claire said breathlessly as she realized who was calling her. "Griffin!?" Claire heard Griffin chuckle softly from the other line. "Yeah its me. Listen I know that this is kind of sudden, but can you please come to New York. I heard about everything, and I want to help you and Selena get away from Cm and Nikki." Claire could hardly believe what she was hearing. "But why?" "Because. Listen do you want my help or not?!" Claire jumped out of bed and scurried to the bathroom and shut the door. "Yeah." "Alright, so Cam and Nikki don't know that I am in New York right now with Derrick." Claire gasped.

"Derrick's there?! No he is not! I just saw him earlier with that slut Annie!" Griffin cleared his throat. " Well Derrick is on a flight over here right now. And you do know that he was just using Annie right? He is good friends with her, and she agreed to pretend that they were going out so that Massie would be jealous." Claire rolled her eyes. "I should have know that he would do something like that. So anyway whats your plan?" "Well you, Selena, Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan all fly back to America tomorrow morning. You, Massie, and Selena will stay in NYC while Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia go to California, or wherever. Its just important that you, Massie, and Selena make it to NYC. Me and Derrick will pick you up at the airport, and then you girls will go back to your apartments, and we will go back to ours. We will call Cam and tell him that you guys ran away to London, so that he and Nikki will go there. That will give us just enough time to call the police on Nikki for child abuse. Its perfect right?"

Claire could hardly believe her luck. "Yeah it great. but one thing. Why is Derrick helping you. I mean isn't Cam his best friend?" Griffin sighed sadly. "Well he _was _one of his best friends. But lately he has just been... well he hasn't been himself, and he seems almost like a different person and he is really distant. We just can't stand to see him hurt everyone around him like this. And not to mention Jodi I mean Selena is pretty cute. We don't want Nikki and Cam to keep neglecting her like this." Claire sighed, and tried to hold back the tears. "You know Griffin maybe just maybe Cam will change. I mean maybe its just a faze or something. I just can't believe that Cam would be this cruel to everyone just in like the wink of an eye." "Wow Claire. I honestly thought that you would be this loyal to him. But whatever. So do you promise to come to NYC tomorrow? I already have your tickets booked, and they will be waiting for you tomorrow at your hotel's front desk. Derrick dropped them off before he left. Hey listen I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. And Claire? Be strong, and don't think about Cam." Griffin hung up, and left Claire deliberating what to do.

Griffin couldn't possibly be setting her up right? Claire sighed, then opened the door into the bedroom. Selena was still sleeping soundly in a fetal position right in the middle of the bed. Claire smiled to herself, then stripped to get into the shower. 35 minutes later Claire was out of the shower in her black and red silk kimono, with her hair wrapped up in a towel, sitting on the bed next to Selena checking her email. She had booked six jobs in NYC for this week. How convenient.

Claire got bored, so she decided to pack up all of her things, and pick out her and Selena's outfits for tomorrow. Claire chose a lime green long sleeved Ed Hardy shirt, Citizens of Humanity skinny jeans, black suede Derek Lam knee-high boots, and a black Catherine Malandrino trench. Selena was obviously going to be cold today since it was winter in New York, so Claire chose a lime green Ralph Lauren long sleeved sweater, faded skinny jeans, black suede boots, and a black Little Marc jacket. Claire figured that lime green shirts, skinny jeans, black suede boots, and black jackets was going to be the theme. By the time Claire was done curling her hair, putting on her makeup, getting dressed, and charging her phone, it was 6:45 in the morning.

Selena woke up, and was groggy. "Mommy! I feel dirty can I take a bath?" While Selena was soaking in the bath, Claire sat down on the toilet seat, and said, " So Selena how would you like to go to New York today? We can stay in my apartment, and we can go to the Statue of Liberty, and the Empire State building. It will be fun." Selena picked up some bubbles in her hand and blew at them. "Ok, as long as I get to see cool stuff and have fun then I wanna go." Claire laughed. "You are all up for adventures aren't you? I have a great idea! How would you like to be a model for a day?! Wouldn't that be fun?! You could wear fancy clothes and get your picture taken by a photographer, and fun stuff like that!" Selena instantly perked up. "You mean like what you and Auntie Massie do?! Yes! I want to be a model too! I want to Mommy Claire I want to! Please!" Claire patted Selena's wet, raspberry scented head, and smiled. "Ok I'll set up an appointment with my agent. Now how about you get out of the tub, and get changed into your warm clothes." Claire helped Selena get out of the bath, and get dressed.

Suddenly at 7:15, Massie burst into the room with her LV suitcases rolling behind her, and her huge Stella McCartney sunglasses. A.K.A. her travel disguise. "Claire pack up. We are going to New York. I just got a call from Griffin and he said that-" Claire cut Massie off. "Yeah I know he called me already. Selena's suitcases are packed. So are mine." Massie grinned satisfied. "Good, because Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen have already left for L.A." Claire nodded. Selena waved at Massie. "Hi Auntie Massie! I smell like raspberries and I'm wearing a matching outfit to Mommy Claire! And my hair is curly like hers!" Massie smiled at Selena. "Thats wonderful Selena. Now sweetheart about your breakfast... you will be having a granola bar and a yogurt from now on. Understand?" Selena nodded as Claire bent down and helped her get on her boots. "Great. I have our tickets, and a cab waiting for us downstairs. I've already checked out and Griffin will be meeting us at the NYC airport later. Lets go!" Massie said, as she rolled her suitcases out of the room, and into an elevator. Claire and Selena followed. When the girls got downstairs, the front desk clerk already had their tickets waiting for them on the desk.

On the way to the airport all Claire could think about was what Griffin had said in the phone call. _"Is Cam really changing? Is he really the cold-hearted person Griffin and Derrick say he is? No he can't be! Claire snap out of it! Cam is still the good person that you loved and grieved over for so many years. They are just lying about everything! Even though he did dance and possibly kiss that slut from Paris at a club. And he did threaten me over the phone. And even though he did set me up, and get Nikki to come and try to kidnap Selena. Ehmagawd Claire! Who are you kidding?! He has changed! He is different and mean, and clod, and... everything else that Griffin said on the phone! How could I be such an idiot?! UGH!" _

Claire was snapped out of her mental conflict when Massie turned to her and yelled impatiently. "Kuh-laire! Are you even listening?!" Claire looked around as if she just noticed that she was in a car on her way to the airport with Massie and Selena. "Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Claire stuttered. Massie rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated. "I said, what did Griffin ask you on the phone?! Gawd! Pay attention!" Claire blushed. "Oh he just explained the plan and everything to me. And we talked about how Cam was a different person and how rude he was. Apparently Derrick and Cam aren't friends anymore, and Derrick left too. Its almost like Cam is trying to banish all of his closest friends out of his life or something." Massie rolled her eyes. "Bull. If Cam and Derrick aren't friends anymore, then how come last night they were together and acting all BFF with each other?! Gawd! Its like they want to make me pissed off by lying! I hate Derrick so much words can't even express it!" Claire looked at Massie nervously. "But he is going to be in New York." Massie gasped. "What?! How do you know?! Why?!" Claire looked at Massie as if she was going crazy. " Uh, Griffin told me, and he is going to help us get away from Cam. Didn't you know?" Massie shook her head. "No! And I will be giving Griffin hell about this! Who in their right mind would think that me and Derrick would be able to work on a plan together after we just broke up and I saw him with another girl!" Massie ranted on like that until they arrived at the airport, and decided to get a morning snack.

"Selena what flavor do you want?" Claire asked as they stood in the huge line at Pinkberry. Selena's blue eyes lit up. "I want original with Oreos, Coco Puffs, and... Captain Crunch!" Claire giggled at Selena's enthusiasm. Massie snorted. "Too bad. You are getting the original with strawberries, kiwi, and bananas." Selena glared at Massie. "But I don't want that kind. I want Oreos, Coco Puffs, and Captain Crunch." Massie arched an eyebrow. "I don't care what you want. What you are getting is what I am ordering for you. Got it? Dylan made you too fat yesterday. We are putting you on a diet for the next three weeks." Selena crossed her arms, stomped her foot, and shook her head stubbornly. " I don't care! I don't wanna have healthy food! I want OREOS!!" Claire could sense Massie's irritation. Massie pursed her lips and glared at Selena. Selena backed away slightly, but still held her ground. "Selena Nora Salem! You listen to me! I am the boss of you now, so you live under my rules. You will be eating that Pinkberry no matter how hard I have to shove it down your throat! Understand?" Selena suddenly burst into tears and hugged Claire's legs tightly. Claire stroked Selena's blond hair, and looked Massie pleadingly. "Alright how about this. Selena will get an original with strawberries, bananas and Oreos. That way everyone gets their way." Claire reasoned as Massie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Hardly." Sourly under her breath. Claire shot her a look, while Selena sniffled, and let go of Claire's legs.

After everyone had ordered, they all sat down in their terminal and munched on their Pinkberries. Selena had already forgotten about about Massie's sour attitude in Pinkberry, and was back to her usual self. "I was wrong! It tastes yummier this way! I want another one!" Selena chirped as she threw away her empty cup. "Certainly not!" Massie snapped as she, Claire, and Selena boarded the first class section. Selena's face dropped a little, but she just ignored Massie's attitude.

After they had arranged seating arrangements, (Selena and Claire on one side, and Massie across the isle from them) Claire leaned across the isle and said to Massie in a low voice, "Why did you have to me so stubborn back there?! You know that she is just a kid!" Massie rolled her eyes. "Kuh-laire! You spoil her too much! No wonder she threw her first tantrum! And I guarantee it won't be the last!" Claire glared at Massie. "Are you forgetting how Nikki treated her?! She never got her way! Ever! She deserves to at least have a little bit of spoil! Besides I think that we could balance each other out if we wanted too. I mean its perfect. You discipline her, and I spoil her! Its like you are the strict parent and I'm the nice one!" Massie pouted like a three year old. "Why do I have to be the mean parent?! Why can't it be Alicia!? Or Kristen?! Why me?!" Claire rolled her eyes. "Because you are the best at being a bitch."

Claire leaned back over to help Selena buckle her seat belt, and take off Selena's boots for when she wants to sleep. Massie watched and rolled her eyes. "Who says I can't be nice?" She added under her breath.

**Alright, that was probably the most fun chapter to write! especially because me and my little sister actually fought over the same thing in Pinkberry a couple weeks ago. (yes i can act spoiled sometimes. but only when i'm mad at my sister! lol!) and also because it kind of explains the whole thing about how Massie and Claire balance each other out as the main parents of Selena. And how many of you thought that it would be Griffin on the phone?! not many right? I don't even know why, but for some weird reason i have been thinking that Criffin would be a cute couple. (maybe its just a faze, but I kinda like it!) i mean i know its totally unexpected and all, but i kinda like it. like Griffin is the bad boy, and Claire is the good girl, and they meet and fall in love! ( swoons) ah young love. ok well,**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!! **

**xoxo**

**kenza**

**hit the button right underneath this little sentence thing that says 'go'. You won't be unhappy. Well i won't be unhappy at least! haha hehe! I am totally hyper right now! i just had strawberry lemonade, a strawberry and chocolate pebble things YO Crunch, and a strawberry cupcake! I know, me and my strawberries! Gawd! i just realized that i'm probably gonna have to exercise it off in the morning at our gym! DARN FREAKING IT!! lol! ok i'll shut up now, and let you continue reviewing or whatever it is that you were doing before you read this. (lets hope it was something good!) that was so random! haha!**


	8. Chapter 8: Trust me

**Also I would just like to clarify, Selena isn't really fat, but Massie is just telling her that to scare her into a diet. Intense right? Poor Selena...**

** JFK Airport,**

** Monday, 10:30 a.m.**

** New York, New York**

" And so then I was calling a cab right? And then this guy comes up to me and is like, ' You are so hot!' And I'm like, 'No way!' and he is like ' Yes way!'... I know! And so then I was like,' OMG! I totally think you are hot too! And then he is like, 'Lets go out sometime!'... yes way! I know right? So anyway..." Some annoying dumb blond was droning on her cell phone while they circled the runway at the airport. Massie could hardly listen to this blond keep telling each one of her friends about the same story where some guy told her she was hot and now they are meeting each other in some bar. Big whoop! Omg! Its not like Massie hadn't been asked out like that plenty of times. But this idiot was obviously an EW and LBR. How tragic.

She turned to her side and looked at Claire, who was waking up a sleepy and hungry Selena. Why did Claire get to sit next to an adorable sleeping little girl, while she was stuck next to some annoying dumb blond who literally needed abstinence against her cell phone. To Massie's relief, a flight attendant told the person next to her to put away her phone, and get ready to get off the plane. Claire leaned over the isle. "How are you doing? Are you excited to finally be back home?" Massie rolled her eyes. "Claire what part of EVERY PLACE IN THE WORLD IS MASSIE BLOCK'S HOME!!" Claire giggled and shrugged as they grabbed their purses and coats, and got off the plane with Selena trailing them. "I don't know, you know I was thinking the whole time that maybe this is a set up or something, but then I told myself to get over it and that I was probably paranoid." Claire said thoughtfully as they strutted into baggage claim.

Claire looked around frantically for Griffin and Derrick, while Massie asked some guy to grab all of her "heavy" suitcases. To Claire's relief, she found Griffin, and Derrick leaning against the wall of Starbucks looking around for the girls, as some random woman would try to flirt with them. When Claire waved to them, Griffin started towards the girls to help them with their baggage. He had his black hair in a Jason Dolley shag, his eyes were still that intense green color, his skin was still flawless, and pale, and his lips were still full. He was the same height as Claire; 5'9, and he was slender. Claire had only ever told Massie, but she had always secretly liked guys to be slender and really thin, but not anorexic. She thought that they were cute. He was over skinny jeans, (thank gawd!) and he was now wearing regular Diesel Jeans, and a red and white shirt that advertised a punk band that Claire had no idea how to pronounce.

As Griffin approached, Claire's heart suddenly started to so flips, and she felt a little sick to her stomach. Did she like him as more than a friends? Maybe I should just go help that poor guy that Massie recruited carry the bags until my heart calms down. Too late. "Hey Claire. Wow you look really different! The last time I saw you, you and Kristen were in Paris!" Claire smiled nervously. "Oh it wasn't that long ago! It was like, what... a week ago?" Griffin laughed. Selena and Massie had just come back from the bathroom. Claire watched Massie's face tighten when she saw Derrick in all of his jeans and muscle shirt glory. Selena sleepily wandered over to Claire and grabbed her purse. "Mommy can I see what you have in here?" Griffin and Derrick looked surprised to see Selena so dressed up and well groomed. "M-mommy? Why does she call you that?" Derrick asked as he bent down and came face to face with Selena. Claire shrugged. Selena looked at Derrick and stared. "Hi Jodi! Do you remember me? I'm Derrick your daddy's friend." Selena started to glare at Derrick. Massie snickered. "I hate you. Go away!" She said as she clung to Massie and Claire. Derrick slowly stood up and half smiled at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. Griffin and Claire rolled their eyes.

"So Selena are you hungry?" Griffin asked kindly. Who knew such a bad boy like him could be so sweet? Selena loosened her grip on the girls legs, and nodded. Claire smiled. "Auntie Massie will you carry me?" Derrick and Griffin exchanged a worried glance. "Well you see Selena, maybe thats not such a good idea. Massie doesn't really like to have people on her-" Derrick started, but was cut off by Massie. "Sure hop on up. How about we play explorer ok? I'm the horse and you are the rider. And we are looking for a yummy place to stop and eat." Selena clapped her hands happily. "Yay! I love that game! Now I'm going to name you... Miffy. Just like that Swedish rabbit that we saw in Tokyo! Now lay down Miffy so I can get on." Derrick and Griffin were bewildered when Massie knelt down on the dirty floor, and Selena hopped up. Massie stood, and ran ahead with Selena to look for a place to eat.

Claire, Griffin, and Derrick stayed behind and watched. Derrick shook his head incredulously. "Who would have thought that Massie Block would be giving a five year old kid a piggy back ride, and letting her name her Miffy after a Swedish rabbit in Tokyo. Amazing." Claire giggled while Griffin slapped Derrick's arm. "There are a lot things that you don't know obviously!" Griffin yelled. Claire giggled. "You guys are too funny. So what are we gonna do when we get home?" Derrick was suddenly quiet and stared ahead at Massie. Griffin stared at his shoes guiltily. Claire sensed the tenseness in the air. "Whats going on?" Griffin looked up at Claire sadly. "Claire I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Claire's smile disappeared. She suddenly became frantic. "Sorry for what?! Griffin what are you talking about?!" Griffin and Derrick both remained silent until they arrived at Griffin's black Mustang convertible.

Everyone was silent on the car trip to the city except for Massie and Selena who were playing various games in the back seat. Claire kept glancing a Griffin and Derrick to find a clue of what they were sorry about, but all she saw was emotionless boredom. When they arrived in Claire neighborhood, Claire began to gather her stuff and get out, but Griffin grabbed her wrist. "No. You aren't leaving yet. We have to stop somewhere first." Griffin pulled Claire back down into the leather seat. Claire's eyes were wide with panic, and curiosity. Massie stopped playing a game with Selena in the back seat and stared at Griffin and Derrick angrily. "Where are you taking us?" Massie said in a firm voice. Derrick looked away and Griffin sighed. "We need to show you something before leave." Massie's hard cold stare got even more intense. "Thats not what I asked you! I asked where you are taking us!" Massie had now raised her voice, and Selena's face slowly got worried and scared. Griffin didn't answer her, he just simply hit the gas and speed off.

Claire was now in a trance. What was going on?! Massie's voice was now urgent. "Griffin whats happening?! Where are you taking us?! What are you doing?!" Selena suddenly burst into tears and Claire held her while Massie looked around in a panic for an escape. Derrick was wedged up against one door, and Griffin had the front seat covered with all of his CDs piled up against the door. Their only other option was to jump out of the door with Selena. And Massie wasn't going to risk that.

Suddenly Griffin locked all of the doors in the car, and closed all of the windows, and put up the roof to the convertible. Selena sobbed harder. Massie banged her hand on the back of Griffin's seat. "Griffin stop the car! Griffin please stop! Please! Selena is scared. So is Claire! You have to stop!" Derrick grabbed Massie's hand and roughly flicked it off of the seat. Massie looked at him straight in the eye. He had suddenly realized what he had just done, and was looking at his hands in horror. "B-Block I'm sorry, I-I don't know what happened..." Derrick trailed off. Massie looked at him with her mouth hanging open, and looked as if she was going to cry. She looked away quickly, so that Derrick wouldn't see the obvious hurt in her eyes. Massie looked at Griffin's face through the mirror. He looked sad, but still focused. Sweat was trickling down his face, and his shaggy black hair was slicked to his forehead. A few veins in his neck and forehead were bulging with either anger or concentration.

Massie looked at the whimpering Selena, and the terrified Claire. This. could. not. be. happening.

**Yayy! Cliffy! Are they being set up? Captured? Or is Griffin seriously just taking them somewhere to show them something? Its all possible! Sorry for the short, sucky chapter. I just wrote this at like 3:00 last night. I know I'm a night owl, but so are all of my BFFs so as you can imagine, sleepovers are INSANE!! **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**Oh, I almost forgot. I just made myself a beta reader today, so if you need a beta. I'm am open for business! Just PM me if you want me to beta for you. Also as many of you probably already noticed, I changed my name from 'Kenza-Morocco' to 'Kenza xoxo' because its just so much more fabulous than the other one. Besides Kenza-morocco was getting old and boring. So yes i am the same person. Just a different name. **

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	9. Chapter 9: Why u tryin' 2 2nd guess me!

** Griffin's Mustang,**

** Monday, 1: 30 p.m.**

** New York, New York**

Griffin screeched to a halt at an old rundown apartment upstairs from a crappy bar in Williamsburg. There were a few drunks outside fighting about which beer was better. Bud Light or Bud Weiser. Selena let out one last sob, before Claire and Massie were dragged out of the car with Selena in their arms, and over to the bar. Massie scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ok, if I wanted to drink, which I don't, I would want to at least go to an expensive place instead of... here" Derrick kept looking at his feet in shame.

The entire car ride all Massie had done was bitch about how she was going to call the police, and stuff. Griffin had had enough. "Massie Block! So help me god if you don't shut up...!" Massie rolled her eyes and looked slightly taken aback. Derrick shot Griffin a warning glance. Selena closed her eyes and said, "Its alright Massie. Mommy did this so many times before. She would take me in to a place like this, and she would order that stuff over there." Selena pointed one of the drunks beer that he was chugging. Claire and Massie gasped, while Griffin and Derrick ignored the comment. Selena continued. "And after I would sit and watch her drink them for hours, until she didn't know how to talk, and when she stood up she would fall. Then she would take me in the car, and we would drive home. She used to yell at me and call me bad names, and she would make the car do all of these scary things, and once she got in trouble with a police man, because he said that she was not supposed to be driving. I used to cry in the back seat the whole time, and beg her to slow down, but she always told me to shut up." Selena stopped crying, and suddenly looked terrified, as if she was reliving the memory. Massie and Claire both hugged Selena.

Massie turned around to Derrick and Griffin. "So did you know that your best friends wife was abusing her child and drunk driving with her in the back seat of the car crying?!" Derrick looked down at the beer that he just ordered. Griffin took another swig of his whiskey. "Its Cam's problem. Not mine." Claire turned around and stared at Griffin with hurt filling her eyes. Tears started to well up in her eyes, and slide down her cheeks. "How could you say that?! Is that how you honestly think that you should be dealing with this?! Let Cam deal with this?! I knew I was wrong when I thought that you actually cared what happened to Selena." Claire stormed out of the bar with tears pouring down her cheeks. Griffin didn't even bother to look up. "Yep. I guess that you were right." He said bitterly as Massie slapped him across the cheek and went to run after Claire.

Selena followed Massie, but someone had already grabbed her, and was holding her in his arms, and hugging her. Selena screamed and tried to get loose of the mans grip. Too late. Cam held Selena with a tight grip. "Jodi! Sweetie! I haven't seen you in so long. I missed you." Selena looked at Cam. "Thats not my name. My name is Selena Nora Salem. And I don't remember you at all." Cam looked her straight in the eye. "No. Your name is Jodi Karen Fisher. And I am your father. Remember?" Selena's face dawned with sudden realization. Cam hugged Selena more, but Selena didn't hug him back. "You aren't my daddy anymore. I don't want you to be. And my mommy is Claire. And my four aunties are Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. I don't know you. Now put me down!" Cam looked like Selena had just slapped him in the face. Massie and Claire came strutting into the bar again with sudden confidence. Claire screamed and gasped when she saw Cam next to Selena. "Selena!" Selena ran away from Cam and jumped into Claire's open arms. Cam watched as Selena hugged Claire and called her mommy. He looked deeply hurt. Derrick and Griffin patted him on the back sympathetically.

Claire realized that Cam was waiting for her to speak to him, so she handed Selena over to Massie. Claire had gathered up all of her confidence, and sauntered over to Cam. "Claire what is going on? Why are you trying to make Selena believe that she isn't my child?!" Cam said his voice cracking. Claire sighed. "Cam, you just don't understand do you?" Cam was about to respond back, but was cut off. Selena had marched up straight over to Cam and put her hands on her hips. "Its because you are a shit brain!" Claire, Cam, Derrick, and Griffin all gasped, while Massie snickered. Cam's eyes got wide. "Where did you learn that word?!" "Mommy called me it all the time. Why? What does it mean?" Griffin and Massie laughed, while Derrick and Claire looked horrified. Cam's mouth dropped, the he clenched his jaw and his eyes lashed with anger. "She what?" He said a little too calmly.

Selena rolled her eyes. Massie snickered once more, and received a puzzled glance from Claire. "I said that mommy used to call me a shit brain every time she had too much to drink, and she would drive." Cam narrowed his eyes. " She drove with you in the back seat of her car while she was drunk?! What the hell?! And she was swearing at you?! I swear to god! I will call the police on her if she comes within 20 miles of you!" Cam yelled angrily. Selena ran over to Claire and Claire picked her up. Griffin and Derrick went over to comfort Cam. Cam suddenly looked at Claire. "Claire... I'm sorry. I didn't know that Nikki did this kind of stuff... Nikki told me that you kidnapped Jodi from her." Claire set down Selena and came face to face with Cam. Claire's face softened when she saw a tear forming in Cam's blue eye. She smiled warmly. "Of course. I forgive you." Cam grabbed Claire's hand and smiled at her. "I'm glad that you understand-" Cam was cut off by Claire's delicate hand slapping his cheek as hard as she could. Claire yanked her hand loose from Cam's, and her face suddenly hardened with an anger that nobody had ever seen in her. " Fuck you Cam Fisher. Fuck you. If you thought that I was going to forgive you that easily, then you need to see a doctor. And maybe then I will take you seriously. And as for Selena. Selena who do you want to live with more. Me, or daddy."

Everyone in the bar was silent as they looked at Selena. Selena stood next to Claire. "I-I don't want you to live with me daddy. I-I want to live with Claire. I'm sorry daddy! I'm sorry!" Selena instantly burst into tears and Claire bent down to hug her. Cam stood there and let a couple tears stroll down his cheeks. "But... Jodi... You are my daughter!" Cam's voice cracked. Selena looked down at her hands in shame. "I'm sorry daddy. I promise that I will come visit you sometimes. I promise." Cam tried to smile, while Derrick and Griffin man-hugged him. Claire suddenly felt bad for what she did to Cam. But then a withering glance from Massie reminded her why she had done it. "Lets go." Claire said softly as her, Selena, and Massie exited the crappy bar, and halted a cab. Selena, and Massie had already gone in the taxi, and right as Claire was about to get in, someone called her name. Claire held her breath and turned around. It was Griffin.

"So that was pretty hot of you to play hard to get with Cam in there." Claire nodded slowly. "So hey, I didn't mean to sound too cocky in there and you know setting you up and all. No hard feelings?" Griffin held out his hand for a truce. Claire stared at it, and then slapped it away. "Actually there are hard feelings." Claire did the boldest thing that she could possibly do. She grabbed Griffins, shirt and pulled him closer to her. Griffin smirked. "Your quite violent today. Whats up?" Claire leaned in and kissed Griffin as fiercely as she could. Just when Griffin started to kiss her back, she pulled away and pushed him away from her. "The sky." Claire slid in the seat of the taxi, and slammed the door closed. Griffin watched the car drive off down the street. He shook his head and smiled. "Girls man. They always leave you hanging..."

**No! Did Claire just kiss Griffin?! No!! I know i'm so evil. I just screwed up everyones Clam fantasy. But who knows. Maybe in the far future Clam will reunite. This chapter I was listening to all of the songs on the lounge room at the Hollister website. Ok the song by Teargas Plateglass is really creepy! I don't even get it... TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!! All of my friends were crying but I was like, "Bring it on!" Haha! I'm such an optimist! I know that I should have been bawling like everybody else, but please. What is better than having a great tan for summer, having the most amazing BFFs to spend it with, and going on amazing vacations with your amazing family?! NOTHING! **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	10. Chapter 10: Nobody but who?

**Sorry that it took so long to update but i was on a quick vacation to Washington D.C. with my cousin Matt and my little sister.**

** Claire's penthouse,**

** Upper East Side, Manhattan**

** New York, New York**

Claire stumbled into the Versace and Ralph Lauren decorated living room, kicked off her heels, and plopped down on the beige Versace leather couch. Massie and Selena came gliding in after her. Selena ripped off her jacket, boots, and sweater and ran over next to Claire to watch cartoons on Claire's LG liquid screen flat screen TV. Massie took off her jacket, and heels. Claire knew that she was going to either get yelled at or congratulated at for kissing Griffin by Massie soon. Claire was right. Massie casually strolled over to Claire, and tugged on her thin wrist. "Claire can I talk to you in the other room for a second?" Massie asked, fake sweetness dripping from her voice.

Claire sighed and followed Massie into her bedroom. Massie slammed the door shut, then pushed Claire into a sitting position on the bed. "What the hell was that all about?!" Massie demanded. Claire couldn't tell if Massie was mad, or curious. "What do you mean?" Claire decided to play dumb. Massie rolled her stunning amber eyes impatiently. "Kuh-laire! I'm not in the mood to deal with your 'play dumb' act! You know what I mean! Kissing Griffin outside the bar!" Claire looked down at her hands nervously. "Mass I-I think I like G-Griffin more than I should." Claire managed to stutter out. Massie squealed to Claire's surprise. "Claire that is amazing!" Massie pulled Claire off the bed and danced around in circles with her. "You finally got over Cam!! I was wondering if you ever would!! Now you and Griffin can get married, and me and Derrick can-" Massie stopped short, and her once rosy complexion was now paler than Claire's when she finally got her period in 9th grade. Claire's aqua eyes widened bigger than an anime characters.

"Mass?" Massie sat down bewildered. "I...I d-didn't mean that...C-Claire... Please don't tell anyone! Not even the PC! I don't know what came over me, I was just so excited about you and Griffin, I kind of forgot that we weren't together..." Claire sat down next to Massie and stroked her hair. "I understand Mass. I think I know what it is." Claire looked at Massie knowingly raising her blond eyebrows. Massie looked into Claire's eyes with a vulnerability and fear that Claire had never seen in Massie. "N-no you don't mean that do you..? It can't be! I don't still love him Claire! I will find someone else! I'm totally done with Derrick just like you are totally done with Cam. Now we are forgetting that this conversation ever happened. Now Claire we have to get something to eat I am starved!" Claire stood up and decided to forget the conversation like Massie.

"Nah, you can eat something but not me. Its Fashion Week soon. Remember? I have a Lavin, Proenza Shouler, DKNY, Catherine Maladrino, BeBe, and a Vera Wang show to walk in. And you know how strict Lavin is about staying in shape for the runway." Massie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Gawd I walked for them two months ago and they were all like, ' Massie! What have you been eating?! Your hips are like 100 percent cellulite!! You are never going to fit into this mini skirt!' and I was a freaking size two!" Claire and Massie laughed, and sauntered away into the living room to get Selena a snack. The moment they entered the room, Selena jumped off the couch and greeted them. "Can we go shopping?" Selena asked hopefully. Massie nodded. "Sure. Let me go back to my house and get changed. People have already seen me in this outfit once today." Massie strutted out of the apartment.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Lets get you dressed. You had along morning. Maybe a bath, a new outfit, and a visit to the park will do you good." Selena nodded, then jumped into the bedroom to get changed, while Claire started the bath water. When Selena came out of the bedroom, she was wearing one of Claire's silk La Perla lingerie slips. It was too big for Selena's small frame, so it was hanging off her. She twirled around in circles, and said in a fake British accent, "Lady Claire, is my bath ready? I hope so, because I simply must smell good for all of the fans!" Claire laughed, and hugged Selena. "Yes Queen Selena, it is ready. Would you like help getting out of that lovely dress?" Selena laughed and nodded. Claire gently slid the garment off of Selena, who eagerly jumped into the warm tub water.

Claire was sitting on the floor of her master bathroom watching Selena scrub her hair with raspberry scented Aveda shampoo and conditioner, when she had an idea. "Hey Selena, do you want to take some friends shopping with you? It will be so much fun!" Selena looked down at her feet sadly. "Well... that would be nice if I had any friends. But I've always been made fun of at school, and nobody has ever wanted me. Nobody but you and Massie. " Claire felt a sudden surge of guilt and hate towards all the kids who made fun of Selena. "Well then now is the perfect time to make some! How about we go to the park and you can play with some nice kids at the park, and then maybe we can set up a play date!" Selena perked up. "Ok! I've always wanted friends like you and Massie have!" Claire giggled and help Selena wash her hair.

After Selena was out of the bath, and had run into Claire's room with hot curlers in her hair, Claire call Massie. "What do you mean she has no friends?! She is pretty, nice, and rich! What isn't there to love?!" Massie yelled angrily when Claire told her about Selena's social life. "Well I suggested that we go to the park so that she can meet a few kids and maybe have a play date." Claire tried to calm Massie down. Claire heard Massie sigh frustrated. "Whatevs. As long as Selena gets to interact with rich kids like herself, then I'm fine." Claire rolled her eyes, as she sat down behind Selena on the canopy bed in the guest room, and slowly took out the curlers, making sure that each curl was as perfect as the previous one. " Don't worry we will take her to a nice park in Carroll Gardens. You know where all of the 'rich kids' hang out with their nannies." "Perf. Now I'm wearing a Chloe sundress, Burberry parka, and yellow Fendi pumps. You?" Claire thought for a minute. "I'm wearing an Anna Sui shirt dress, a cropped Marc Jacobs jacket, and my cute Christian Louboutain ankle boots. Oh, and Selena will be wearing a shirt dress with a parka, and gladiator sandals. A combination of the two. And her hair is curled." "Perf times 10! Ok so I'm curling my hair, you straighten yours. That way I'll be like high fashion chic, and you will be high fashion punk or whatever. Kay I'll meet you at that park across from that one store Hasker in 15 minutes. Be on time!"

Massie hung up, and Claire tossed her phone on the bed, and finished spraying Selena's curls with hairspray. She then set out the clothes for Selena, and changed into her outfit quickly. While Selena struggled to find the sleeve on her layered Uniqlo shirt dress, Claire straightened her hair, applied a smokey eye, swiped on some pink M.A.C. lip gloss, and spritzed herself with Juicy Couture's perfume Juicy Couture on her pressure points. After Claire had grabbed her Michael Kors handbag, and helped Selena get everything on, she searched her closet for that pink Juicy bag that she never used to complete Selena's outfit. Once the two girls looked like models, (Which one of them technically was) they set off for the subway. No matter how disgusting it smelled or how dirty it was.

The instant that Claire and Selena strutted down the steps to wait on the platform for the subway, they instantly regretted it. They were surrounded by homeless drunks sitting on cardboard boxes, and smelly middle class people. A drunk hobo with a tangle of messy hair, and oversized coats, caught Selena's eye, and yelled drunkenly, "What are you lookin at bitch?! You think that we can all afford them fancy clothes and bags you got?! Well unlike you, you spoiled brat, we have to actually work for somethings that you get automatically. So stop staring before you end up like me!" Selena turned away frightened and hugged Claire tightly. Claire dropped at twenty in the hobo's hat before flicking him off. He nodded, and went back to gulping down a mysterious liquid in a flask. Claire sighed as the train pulled up and thanked god that it was at least one of the new ones instead of the old ones that stink.

Claire led Selena to a seat that was far away from all of the madness of a hobo and a man yelling at each other. Suddenly a young man who looked like a male model sat down next to the girls. A young boy about the age of Selena, who was totally adorable with his messy blond hair that covered his eyes, deep brown eyes, and freckles sat down next to the man. Selena peeked at the boy next to her. Claire noticed her blush when the boy returned her stare. Claire giggled, as the two obviously tried not ignore the others stares. The man who was sitting next to the boy was like a replica of the little boy. He was tall, slender (just how Claire liked them!), and he had the same blond hair as the boy. He had shaggy blond hair, green eyes, freckles, and straight teeth. Claire noticed that the man was smiling at Claire and Selena.

" I like your dress." The little boy said to Selena. Selena blushed deeply. "Thanks. I like your... hair." Selena said nervously as she tried to return the compliment. "My names Chuck or Chuckie." the boy said. Selena giggled. "My name is Selena. Its nice to meet you... Chuckie!" Selena flew into a fit of giggles. The boy blushed and muttered under his breath, "Shut up." Selena stopped giggling and apologized. "Sorry its just that our names match. You know like Chuck and Serena from Gossip Girl. Except my name is Selena. " Claire laughed. "Selena when did you watch Gossip Girl?!" Selena blushed. "When you and Massie were talking in the other room earlier." Claire laughed, and the man next to Chuck laughed too. "Hey my name is Matt. And I know who you are. Claire Lyons the famous supermodel." Claire smiled. "Yeah. Well It was nice to meet you boys, but this is our stop. Bye!" Claire said as she and Selena picked up their bags, and sauntered off of the train.

When Claire and Selena exited the subway station, Claire looked down at Selena and smirked. "Well Chuck seemed fond of you." Selena blushed and pretended that she didn't care. "Who cares. He had a funny name, and he kept staring at me. I didn't even think he was cute." Claire laughed. "You are just like Massie you know that? Haha! Alright lets go find Auntie Massie before she hurts me." Selena snickered, then ran off towards the park. Claire lingered behind, and couldn't help but giggle at the picture of Selena and Chuck glancing at one another nervously on the subway.

**There was a cute filler chapter for you crazy people!! Ok so I have very mild writers block at the moment and I have no clue what to do next with Claire, Massie, and Selena. Any ideas would be great! But fear not! I shall recover soon! Oh, and I just finished New Moon the Twilight book. It was pretty awesome!! I think I might write a Twilight story next...**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza **


	11. Chapter 11: Nothin' is what it seems

**I have decided to skip ahead a couple days to the day of the photo shoot for Selena, Claire, and Massie. They are all posing together for a couple "natural" shots. Oh and BTW I was just bored so I threw in that Chuckie part in the last chapter. It doesn't really mean anything. Here is the photo shoot!**

** Selena's first Photo Shoot,**

** Wednesday, 4:30 p.m.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

"That is perfect! Chin just a little higher! Now down a little! Perfect! Hold it! Move your leg a little to the left! Now arm down to the side! You are a natural! " The photographer was yelling at Selena, as she obediently took directions. Claire and Massie watched as Selena posed. Her blond hair was hanging long and loose, her blue eyes were free of any makeup, and her pale skin glowed like an angels. She was wearing a simple white cotton dress, with no shoes. They had grass on the floor, and the photos were being taken in black and white. To create even more of a natural feeling.

Massie leaned into Claire. "She is a natural. I actually thought that she was gonna suck." Claire nodded as Selena picked up a sunflower and held in to her face. "That is amazing! Wonderful! Keep up the good work! Amanda! Go turn the fan on over there!" Amanda flicked on the fan, and now Selena's hair was blowing around her face, and her dress was swishing around her thin legs. Selena closed her eyes and laughed.

Claire was utterly amazed by how beautiful Nikki's child was. "How can Nikki's child be this natural at modeling! Nikki is uglier than a man! And here her daughter is blond hair, blue eyed, and a model!" Claire whispered to Massie. Massie nodded. The photographer suddenly turned to Massie and Claire who were sitting behind him. "You girls can change now. I just need a couple more pictures of Selena by herself. Then you can pose with her." Massie and Claire grabbed the same white dresses that Selena was wearing, and slipped them on. The makeup artist put all natural makeup on them. Just like Selena. The hairstylist gently curled their hair, and the girls all ran into the photo next to Selena.

They all held a different flower. Selena a sunflower, Claire a daisy, and Massie a rose. They stood in a line. Massie to the right, then Claire, and finally Selena. They all had smiles plastered on their faces, and their hair was being blown around in all directions. The whole shoot the photographer yelled things like, "Perfect! You girls are glowing!" and " Watch out boys! These three girls are certain to blind you!" Massie and Claire exchanged an eyeroll, but Selena seemed to be eating up the attention.

After the girls were done, they looked at the shots. Even Massie had to admit that they looked good. Claire hugged Selena. "You were amazing Selena!" Selena smiled. "I want to do it again!" Massie and Claire laughed. "Hey Massie what are we gonna do with Selena when we go to that party tonight? We can't take her!" Massie rolled her eyes. "Spaz much?! Gawd Claire! What kind of mother do you think I am?! I already called Kristen. She and the soccer team want to hang out with Selena. They said that they would teach her how to play soccer." Claire turned to Selena. "Selena do you want to hang out with Auntie Kristen and play soccer with her friends later today?" Selena bounced on her toes. "Yup! I haven't seen Auntie Kristen, Dylan, or Alicia in a long time! Where are they?" Massie put her shoes back on. "Well Auntie Kristen is here in New York, Auntie Dylan is back in California working, and Auntie Alicia is in Spain right now visiting her cousins." Selena nodded than went over to take a drink from Claire's Vitamin Water.

Massie took this opportunity to tell Claire about the party. " So you know that the party is being hosted by that one model who is a total wannabe. Whats her name? Gina is it?" Massie thought for a moment then quickly shrugged it off. "Anyway. You know who is going to be there watching our every move?" Claire sighed. "No..." Massie nodded. "Yes. So you need to show him that you are completely over his games and that he needs to get back to Nikki. And I will be showing Derrick that I'm single and loving it."

Massie took out her compact and started examining her face for any flaws. She shut it quickly and turned back to Claire with a sparkle in her eyes. Claire groaned. Massie only ever got that sparkle in her eyes when she was about to talk about... "You are gonna love the dresses that I ordered off of ShopBop for us! Ok so I bought you the most adorable MLH Louisa Peacock Sequin Dress in the entire world! The minute I saw it, I knew that you would slay in it. Oh, and I got you matching Report Signature Shoes Gala Hidden Platform Sling Back Pumps. They are really cute, so I'm keeping them after the party."

Claire pretended to be listening to Massie babble about her new outfit. "And then I got my dress. Ehmagawd! My dress was like practically made for me! I was like almost crying when I saw it! I have it bookmarked on my phone so I remember what it looks like. Say hello to my Foley + Corinna 3/4 Sleeve Twisted Bottom Dress!" Massie shoved the picture in Claire's face. Claire had to admit it was totally a Massie thing to wear. It was purple, short, tight, but utterly high fashion. "Its adorable Mass!" Massie nodded. "Yup. And here." Massie showed Claire the picture of her shoes. "Ehmagawd! Mass! Those are so cute! I want to borrow them sometime!" Massie snapped her phone shut. "Kuh-laire! Are you a vampire?" Claire shook her head. "Then why are you trying to suck my blood!" Claire rolled her eyes. "Lets go drop Selena at Kristen's, so that we can get home and primp for the party."

Selena came running over to the girls. "I want to go! I've always wanted to see a rich person party!" Massie rolled her eyes while Claire laughed. "Someday you will be the alpha of your own clique and you will get to go to rich person parties. Now, Mommy Claire and Auntie Massie have some _important _business to take care of. So how about you go hang out with Kristen?" Massie said with fake sweetness oozing from her voice. Selena's face dropped a bit, but she shrugged and bounced off toward the elevator.

After Massie and Claire had successfully shipped Selena into the welcoming arms of Kristin, they drove straight to Massie's apartment building. Thats right. Massie owned the _entire _building. "So. Claire you put your hair in a sophisticated but fun bun. And I will curl my hair. Now! You know your duty! Get to work!" Massie commanded like Claire was her servant.

40 minutes later, Claire was grabbing her sliver Ella Moss clutch and slipping on her platforms, while Massie secured her Ash Silvia Sling Back Pumps, and applied another coat of Chanel lip gloss. "Rate me." Massie said as soon as she was done puckering up in the mirror. Claire thought for a moment. " 9.8 '" Massie nodded, then looked Claire up and down. " 9.7 Now lets show those good for nothing bitches that we will steal their boys faster than they can say Mocha Frappachino. " Claire giggled at Massie's seriousness.

When the girls arrived at the building, they stepped into the elevator, and waited anxiously as the elevator soared to the top floor. Claire's stomach suddenly was doing flips, and she felt faint. Massie pinched Claire's arm. "Kuh-laire! Calm down! We have to seem calm and confident." The elevator suddenly stopped. Claire's mind drifted to Griffin. The elevator doors opened and everyone fell silent with awe.

Massie and Claire strutted in only to be greeted by an overly eager Gina. "Hey! Massie, Claire! You made it! I'm so happy that you guys are here! Can I get you a drink?!" Massie and Claire both fake smiled at Gina and nodded. "No thanks, we aren't drinking today." Gina's short black hair bobbed as she tried to calm down her raging nerves. Her eyes were bulging and she looked almost constipated. "Oh yeah I totally know! I'm always getting drunk when I don't mean too its like totally crazy! Ehmagawd! I heart your dresses! And Claire I'm falling in love with those platforms! You have to let me borrow them!" Massie rolled her eyes. So Gina wanted to talk like her? Well two can play that game. Massie mimicked Gina's constipated face. "Yeah? Well guess what?! I already asked to keep them! And you know what else?! I hate your dress! Like ehmagawd!" Claire tried to hold back the snicker that was trying to escape her mouth. Gina looked puzzled for a moment, and when she finally got the message that they were dissing her, she narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Well thats just so fascinating. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go find my boyfriend. Its time for us to make out." Gina stomped away. Massie and Claire snorted. "I bet she thinks that she is so bad for making out with a guy. I can't stand her nasally voice anyway." Massie said as she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Derrick, Cam, Josh, and Griffin had been watching the encounter.

Claire saw Griffin dressed in his signature Chuck Taylors, jeans, and today he paired them with a black Slip Knot t-shirt. His shaggy black hair was shining in the dim lighting of the apartment, and he had his infamous bad-ass facial expression on. Claire immediately felt pissed off at him for some reason. "Why the hell is Griffin standing over there like he is king of this castle?! What the fuck?! Sometimes he just pisses me off so much! And I don't even know why!" Claire threw her thin arms in the air in exasperation just to add to her point. Massie smirked. "Looks like someone is getting a little bitchy. And since when has the sweet little Claire Lyons had such a potty mouth?" Claire blushed a deep scarlet. "Since the day that I released my inner punk." Massie snickered. "Then stop bitching to me and go tell your _prince._" Claire rolled her eyes and smacked Massie's thin arm. " Sure get rid of me so you and Derrick can get it on in the bedroom." Claire muttered under her breath. Massie glared and smacked her butt. "Go!" Claire strutted over to the bar first and ordered a martini.

Martini in hand, and a bitchy glare on her once sweet face, Claire was ready to take on Griffin Hastings the bad-ass. As she approached Griffin, all of the guys stared at her either amused, or drooling. Griffin looked amused. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss. Claire Lyons. Your looking nice tonight." Claire rolled her eyes and took a long swig of her drink. " Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Griffin Hastings. I can't really say that you are looking nice tonight because that would be a lie." Derrick and Josh snickered. Griffin laughed. "Oh thats right I forgot. Lying is a sin, and your just too good for that. Right?" Some people snickered in the back round as Claire took a final sip of her martini, before setting it on a table.

" Your existence is a sin." She responded sourly. Derrick, Josh, and some other guys burst out laughing while Cam nervously sucked down a whiskey. Griffin snickered. "Hey, hey, hey. There is no reason to get all defensive. I was just complimenting you on your dress and the amazing body that is in it." Claire blushed and glared. "Don't count your blessings Hastings. Don't think that I kissed you the other day because I wanted to. I did it because it was the only way to shut you the fuck up." Griffin looked taken aback at the profanity that escaped Claire's soft lips. Everyone gasped. Massie rolled her eyes from the corner and strutted up to the group.

"Now, now Claire. No need to get your claws out. He is just a conceited asshole trying to get in your panties." Griffin blushed as everyone else snickered. Claire smiled slightly. "Nice Mass. And you aren't that bad Hastings. Just might want to work on your pickup lines." Griffin laughed softly. Claire smiled at him. He looked up. "Well don't I get a hug for all that criticism I just got?!" Claire smiled a heart warming smile, and hugged him. "Thats better." Cam shifted in his seat nervously. Derrick stared at Massie in her tight dress longingly. Claire snickered as Griffin patted his lap. She sat down and almost every guy in the room wished that he had a beautiful model sitting on their lap. Massie smiled. "My work here is done."

She glided away to talk to Ricky Lauren who was studying the caviar at the food table. But someone grabbed Massie's wrist. Massie whipped her head around and found herself face to face with Derrick Harrington. "What?!" She hissed angrily. Derrick looked down at his feet. "Massie why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to you? We both know that you aren't still mad about the club in Paris. So what is it about me that makes you so mad?" Massie opened her mouth but then closed it when she saw Derrick's miserable face. "I... I don't hate you, I just think that we would be better off single..." Massie muttered as she looked away.

Derrick's voice shook. "But I can't live without you. I won't ever be happy until you and I are married and traveling the globe together." Massie looked Derrick in the eye. "Derrick you are exaggerating. If you really try you can get along without me. You have done it before. Remember? All the way from seventh grade to a couple weeks ago! And you survived." Derrick sighed and looked at Massie desperately. " Don't you get it?! I was miserable! Yes I survived, but I was unhappy! Massie I need you! Its to the point now where I can't stop thinking about your face, and I dream about you every night! Did you know that since the day in seventh grade when we broke up all I've every wanted was to live happily with you as my girlfriend. Me without you is like caviar with no fish, like wine with no grapes! Everything is perfect except for the one missing ingredient." Massie's eyes widened and she felt her throat close.

"You always wanted me to be your girlfriend..? Derrick... I..." For once Massie Block was at a loss for words. Derrick looked up into Massie's smoldering amber eyes. "Massie I love you! I can't even help it if I wanted to! I love you so much that it hurts! I need you to say that you will be my girlfriend or that you will stay with me! I don't care about the future. I only care that for now you stay with me! That is what I want. And that is what I will always want."

Massie couldn't hold it in any longer. Why was this happening to her?! Clear tears slid down Massie's flushed cheeks. "Derrick, I don't know what to say." Derrick looked at Massie and resisted the urge to hold her. " Say that you will stay with me. It doesn't have to be forever, just at least for tonight. Say that you will let me hold you right now. Or better yet. Kiss you." Massie smiled and jumped into Derrick's arms. He smiled and kissed her on the lips as softly as he could. "Massie I love you." Derrick whispered in her ear. Massie smiled. "I know." He laughed. "That is my Block."

**I know, I know I kinda just threw Massie and Derrick together, but come on. It was about time that they finally understood each other and had their little cheesy get together. I don't worry all you Massington fans. I'll keep them together. Now the question is. Will he propose. And will she say yes? Oh yeah and I have officially decided that I like Criffin. I'm kinda hating Clam right now. Cam can go screw himself for all I care. Now I have Criffin fever. Anyway, I'll post the dresses that Massie and Claire wore to the party on my profile sometime. I'm thinking that I might end the story in four or five chapters. I think that I've stretched out the plot far enough. Opinions please!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	12. Chapter 12: I thought you loved me!

**Kay I decided that I didn't feel like posting the dresses on my profile b/c I can't remember what website I found them on. I think it was ShopBop... ; P**

** Gina's party,**

** Manhattan, NYC**

** New York, New York**

Claire watched Massie and Derrick kiss with a satisfied grin. "Finally those are hooking up! I honestly thought that Derrick was gonna have to buy a bachelor pad soon if Massie didn't ask him out!" Josh said as he rolled his eyes. Claire rolled her eyes and slapped Josh's arm playfully. "Now if only Alicia would forgive you..." Griffin added. Claire stifled a giggle as Josh blushed and punched Griffin. "Well looks like you still have some work to do with Claire!" Claire arched her eyebrow and looked at Griffin in surprise. "What work?!" Claire demanded. Griffin blushed while Josh snickered. Griffin chuckled nervously. " Oh nothing. Don't worry about it. Josh is drunk he doesn't know what he is talking about." Claire looked at Josh who snorted. "Sure. Blame it on the two glasses of wine. Smooth Griffin."

Claire decided to let it go and turn her attention to Cam. The whole party Cam had just been sitting there nervously guzzling down whiskey. Claire was certain that he was wasted by now. His eyes were drifting, and he looked like he was on the verge of throwing up. Yuck. Claire glared at him. Why the hell was Cam drinking so much?! Didn't he know that she hated it when people that she knew got really drunk like that?!

"Hey Cam. Having fun over there with that bottle of Bailey's?" Claire asked cynically. Cam looked up in surprise that he talked to her. Then he smiled sloppily. "Yeah! Its really good. Want some?" Cam slurred. Claire didn't make an effort to hide her disgust. "Well Cam I have to say I'm really disappointed in you. I thought that you were above this. But I guess Massie was right all along about you." Cam stopped grinning and looked honestly wounded. "Claire why don't you ever let me explain anything to you?! You always run away! C'mon Claire can't you just let me explain this once?" Cam stood up and teetered a little, then caught his balance. Claire stood up and followed Cam to the bedroom.

Claire was a little scared being in a bedroom with her drunk ex who was still stumbling around like Paris Hilton at the Grammy's. "Cam speak quickly, I have to go soon." Claire said nervously. Cam sat down on the edge of the bed, and pulled Claire down next to him. Claire made sure that she was in reaching distance of a cell phone just in case things got out of hand. "Claire when you left me in Paris with no trace of where you were, and not even a goodbye, I felt betrayed." Cam was suddenly not slurring as much, and was starting to make sense. Claire felt a sudden streak of anger at Cam's words. "Betrayed?! You?! What about me?! I leave you in a club for like two seconds, and I come back and you are making out with some French wench! And you feel betrayed?!" Claire yelled at Cam, and Cam shook his head. "Claire I didn't make out with her. She asked me to dance, and I said yes." Claire still grumbled. "Well why would you dance with her, when I asked you before and you said no?! I guess I'm just not good enough for you Cam! Right?! And now after all that you freaking set me up, AND got back together with Nikki!" Claire jabbed a pointer finger in Cam's face just to help prove her point.

Cam stood up. "I'm not getting back together with Nikki, and I didn't set you up!" Claire slapped Cam across the face. "How dare you lie to my face! If you didn't set me up, then why did Nikki come to my hotel room in Tokyo, and try to kidnap Selena?! And If you aren't together with Nikki, then how did you get her to come to our hotel without her throwing a fit?! I think that we both know that Nikki would have thrown a fit and told you no if you weren't dating her!" Cam stood there shocked. "SHE BROKE INTO YOUR HOTEL?! AND KIDNAPED JODI?!" Cam yelled angrily. Claire took a step back. " I thought that you knew that?!" Claire said surprised. Cam's face contorted in anger. " WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY THE HELL IS NIKKI SUCH A PSYCHO BITCH?!"

Claire's face turned pale. "You mean you didn't do it?!" Cam shook his head still angry. "No! Why would I kidnap my child?! Besides, I haven't talked to the whore Nikki in over three weeks!" Claire sat down, her face resembling that of a murder victim. "So you mean that it was all Nikki? You didn't do anything at all? So you were serious when you said that you wanted to meet me and Selena the next day?" Claire squeaked. Her aqua eyes filled with tears. Cam sat down next to her.

"Claire I swear on my life. I'll even prove it. After you left Paris, I was searching all over for you. I saw Nikki walking around in Paris looking for me, so I was basically hibernating. That same night that I saw Nikki, I figured that I should call my parents to see if Jodi was ok. They said that Nikki had taken her to Tokyo, and that she should be with Nikki. I began to panic when I wouldn't find her, so I followed Nikki back to her hotel. Jodi wasn't there. Then it occurred to me that Nikki had left Jodi in Tokyo. And thats when I started calling you to see if you knew where she was. Then I saw you on a gossip website holding Jodi's hand at the park in Tokyo. But I knew you were lying when you said that you didn't have her, because I checked the website later that day, and there were new pictures of you, Jodi, Massie, Alicia, and Kristen shopping, and a picture of Dylan and Jodi sitting outside your hotel eating red bean ice cream." Cam sighed at took a breath before continuing his alibi.

" I called you and we decided on meeting with Jodi, or Selena, the next day. But then things went wrong and I never saw you there. Luckily I saw you at your premiere, and I could tell that you were mad at ,me. That night Derrick, me, and Griffin devised a plan. Derrick and I would pretend to be in a fight, and Griffin would call you to tell you to come to New York. While he was doing that, Derrick and I would fly over here and Griffin would lure you into that bar so I could get back Jodi. So you see, I really had nothing to do with Nikki's kidnapping scheme." Cam looked at Claire expecting a response. Claire stared at Cam vacantly. " Yeah I see. But... It just seems like you and Nikki belong together. Or maybe you and Ellie. But Cam, I'm afraid that we have been playing this game for too long. And I like someone else anyway." Claire pinched herself so that she wouldn't cry. Cam looked down at his hands and smiled sadly.

Claire leaned over and hugged Cam. He looked up and Claire saw that he was crying. Claire was bewildered. "These are manly tears Claire!" Cam said trying to lighten up the mood. Claire chuckled softly. Cam was still crying. So was Claire. " We've had some good times haven't we? Even though I screwed up a lot, we did have some good times." Claire nodded and tried to smile, but it was too hard with the buckets of water spilling down her cheeks. " We have had good times. And I'll never forget them as long as I live Cam. I promise. And just because we aren't together, doesn't mean we can't still be best friends." Cam looked at Claire skeptically. "Best friends as in like how you and Massie are, or best friends as in only say hi to each other and never confide in the other?" Claire giggled a little at his bluntness. "Best friends as in like how me and Massie are. Except like you would be my best guy friend. And just think about it, we could still hang out together, we could still share secrets. We could do almost everything we used to when we were dating! " Cam laughed, then he became sad again. " But even when we're best friends, there is one thing that I will never be able to do again." Claire looked at Cam. "What?" Cam took Claire's hand and kissed it, then he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "That."

Claire blushed. "Do you want to do it one more time for old times sake? " Cam nodded, and the two of them kissed again. Except this kiss was more than just a simple kiss. It was their last kiss ever together. It was a kiss that signified the old days when Claire used to get an electrical current whenever it happened. The old days when their love was still alive. This kiss was the end of Cam and Claire the couple, and the beginning of Cam and Claire the friends. Claire pulled away, and looked at Cam. Cam was looking at Claire. But something had changed in their eyes. Now Cam looked at Claire the way he would look at Derrick or Josh. Like a friend. Not a girlfriend. It made Claire twinge for a second with regret that their love was never to be again. It was over.

Cam and Claire smiled and Cam grabbed her hand. "So are we gonna get back to the party or what? I saw some really hot girls over at the snack bar, and I want you to introduce me to them." Cam smirked, and Claire rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up. They're probably already taken by our little player Josh." Claire motioned to Josh, who was walking around the party with his arms around six girls. Three on each arm. Cam and Claire rolled their eyes as they walked out of the bedroom hand in hand.

As they approached Derrick, Massie, Griffin and some other guys, Claire and Cam still had their hands linked. Massie looked up from Derrick's lap and widened her eyes, along with Derrick who stared dumbly at their hand. Griffin's face flashed from shock, to sadness, to anger in a matter of twenty seconds. "You two are back together?!" He screamed. Everyone looked in their direction, and stared. Cam and Claire looked at each other then burst out laughing. Everyone was confused. "What is so funny?!" Massie finally demanded. Claire stopped laughing. "Oh nothing, its just funny how you guys thought that we were together!" Cam and Claire giggled. Massie, Derrick, and Griffin were looking at them like they had a mental disease. " Are you guys drunk?" Derrick finally asked after an excruciating silence. Claire blushed and shook her head. "Nope! But I feel like it!" Massie rolled her eyes. "What is going on?!"

Cam finally spoke up. "Me and Claire talked it out and we decided that it was better if we were just friends. The whole relationship thing isn't really working out. Don't worry Griffin, shes all yours." Cam pushed Claire into Griffin, who snickered at Claire's red face. "Good. For a second I thought I was gonna have to kick your ass!" Griffin said as Claire sat back down on his lap and started to chatter with Massie.

Derrick turned to Cam. "Aren't you going to be like really hurt watching her like make out with Griffin?" Can shook his head. " Nah, I mean sure I won't encourage it, but now all I'm concerned about is being a good friend to her." Derrick shrugged then turned back to Massie and Claire. Cam sat down awkwardly across from the couch where Griffin, Claire, Massie, and Derrick were sitting.

Claire must have noticed his awkward behavior, because she threw a smile in his direction. "So Cam I heard that you guys suck this year. You couldn't even beat England! You always beat them!" Claire said trying to start a conversation. Derrick, and Cam's faces turned red. " Yeah right! We almost freaking made it to the World Cup! Claire get your facts straight." Derrick huffed as Josh sauntered over. "Hey whats shaking bacon?" He said casually. Cam looked up in anger. "Claire said that we suck this year." Josh shrugged and sat down next to Cam. "We do." Both Derrick and Cam yelled at him the same time. "NO WE DON'T!"

The conversation went on like this for about three more hours. Griffin had eventually given his opinions on the matter, which only caused the conversation to extend. Somewhere in the course of those three hours Claire caught Cam's eye, and got a playful wink from him. Massie nudged Claire's leg with her platforms as soon as Claire smiled back at him. "I bet you any money that you are going to smile more often than you used to. Now that you and Cam are friends." Massie whispered in Claire's ear. Claire flushed a little, then rolled her eyes. "Duh."

**So there. I made all the Criffin fans happy, and all of the Clam fans happy. I decided that I don't hate Cam anymore after this chapter. And I think that him and Claire would be great friends if they organized their differences. ( which they did) So I want some heavy duty reviews for this chapter. I'm talking like nice long reviews. ;P Haha! You don't have to but they would be appreciated. **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	13. Chapter 13: Lust

**Ok I'm in a REALLY good mood today and basically all this week so I'm going to be nice and post pictures of the PC on my profile. Go check it now!! Seriously! You might want to see the pictures before you read this chapter. I found someone to be Derrick, but I can't find a Cam or Griffin, so be patient. I know Its so rare, but I have decided that since I've been getting some kick-ass reviews from all of you, I should reward you guys! And I just realized that I never thank my reviewers for reviewing, so here is like a big thank you for like all of the reviewers who have ever reviewed me ever! THANK YOU LOVES!! Ok, I'm done. Now read and review!!**

** Claire's Penthouse,**

** Thursday, 10:30 A.M.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

Claire stepped out of the shower gracefully, and brushed her long hair. Selena was in the other room with the puppy Kristen had given her yesterday Pushkin. Which meant 'kitten' in Irish. **( A/N. I learned that from my stepmom in Ireland. That is actually the name of my little Westie that I got for my B-day. ) **Selena peeped into the bathroom. " Mommy, Pushkin wants to sleep but I wanna go on the balcony with him and show him all of the tall buildings!" Claire turned to Selena and smiled. "Selena honey, let Pushkin sleep. He is very tired, and he can't go on the balcony anyway. He would fall off." Selena sulked out of the bathroom, and into her bedroom.

Claire slid on her baby blue velour Juicy sweats, and a tight BeBe tank top, then strutted into the room. Selena was in her bedroom that had been painted hot pink and consisted of a purple canopy bed, a white Apple laptop, a purple dresser, a purple desk, a fuzzy purple phone, and a fuzzy pink Ralph Lauren rug. **( I have the same Ralph Lauren rug in my bedroom. Its so soft!) **Selena was lying down on her bed, and staring out at the balcony.

Selena turned to Claire and she was suddenly excited. "Did I tell you that I met these four girls yesterday with Auntie Kristen? Yeah, their names are Lily, Madison, Jade, and Monica. Madison and Monica are twins. Jade and Lily are really pretty though. Here is a picture of all of us." Selena whipped out the purple Envy Massie had given her a couple days ago. Claire looked at the picture. A thin girl with a blond bob, and super green eyes was in the middle. She looked like a model, and almost resembled Selena a little bit. Selena pointed to her. "Thats Lily." Selena pointed to a girl with chocolate skin, and a cute mass of curly brown hair. The girl had the most warm caramel brown eyes. Just like Derrick's. " Thats Jade. And these are the twins Maddie and Monica. " Claire took the phone and looked at the two girls. One had red brown hair that went down her back, with clear blue eyes and freckles, and the other had red brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, and had a cute side sweep like that one that Massie had in 7th grade, clear blue eyes, and freckles.

Claire raised her eyebrows. "They are really cute! Where did you meet them?" Selena closed her phone and Claire saw her eyes sparkle. " When me and Kristen were at Starbucks yesterday, their nannies were buying them Lattes, and Lily said that she liked my boots. After that we talked for a long time, and they invited me over to Lily's house today at 3:30! Isn't that cool?!" Claire smiled at Selena. "See? I told you that you would make friends! Here lets call Massie and tell her." Claire dialed Massie's number.

After three rings, someone picked up. The voice was male and sounded groggy. " Hello?" Claire gasped. "Derrick?! What are you doing with Massie's phone?!" Derrick seemed to be blushing, because Claire heard Derrick chuckle nervously, and stutter. "Well... I'm kinda at Massie's house right now. I spent the night, but nothing happened I-" Claire cut him off. "Its fine. So, um can you put Massie on?" Claire heard Derrick yell, "Block! Phone!" Massie must have been changing because Claire heard Massie say, "Do these shorts make my butt look elongated?" Derrick snorted. "Why do you care? Claire's on the phone."

Massie picked up. " Hello? Claire?" Claire sighed. "Yeah, well it looks like Selena is in her own clique already. And I have to say, they are quite mature for their ages." Massie gasped. "No way! Ok tell." "Well I'm guessing that Lily a cute blond with a bob is the alpha, Jade a cute little girl with curly hair is the beta, and the twins Maddie and Monica are probably like just popular girls in the clique." Massie screamed. "Ehmagawd! Why isn't Selena the alpha?!" Claire giggled. "Well I'm just guessing that she is the alpha, but I'm probably wrong. Anyway Selena is going over to the girl Lily's house at 3:30 to meet them all. Its gonna end in a sleepover I'm positive." Massie still sounded irritable. "Well I'm glad the Selena finally found a clique. To alpha for. But I hope this Lily girl doesn't think that she is more special than Selena or something. I might have to show her whose boss..." Massie trailed off, and Claire snickered. "Shut up. Ok so Cam Griffin, and Derrick wanted to hang with me and Selena today so we better do it soon. Tell Derrick to get his ass out of bed and change." Claire said. Massie screamed at Derrick. "Derrick Claire says to get your lazy ass out of bed. We are going out."

Claire hung up and found Selena all ready to go. Claire didn't feel like dressing up so she kept her baby blue sweats on and her tank top. She decided to wear her tan Uggs, and her blue Juicy hoodie. She quickly threw her hair in a messy bun, and didn't bother putting on makeup. She spritzed on Clinique Heart and grabbed her phone. Selena wore a matching pink velour Juicy sweat suit, and tan Uggs. Except she kept her hair down. "Mommy look! We are matching! Lets go see daddy!" Claire slipped on her big Gucci sunglasses and the girls strutted out of the penthouse looking like the effortless beauties they were.

Claire felt natural today, so they conserved gas and walked to the French cafe they were all meeting at. When they got there, everyone was waiting for her and sitting at a small round table. When they saw her, they gasped. "Claire! Why the hell are you wearing sweat pants and Uggs?! You stand out like Derrick in a strip club!" Massie yelled. Derrick glared at Massie. "Now wait a minute! That was totally uncalled for! " Claire giggled and Selena rolled her eyes. "Gawd! Derry get a life!" Derrick blushed. "Now thats not cool. Why the hell is everyone ganging up on me?!" Cam rolled his eyes. "Because your too easy." Selena laughed then ran over to give Cam a hug. "Cam kissed the top of her head. "Hey sweetie. How are you?" Selena looked at Cam. "I'm an alpha! Claire and Massie told me so!" Claire giggled as she sat down in between Cam and Griffin. Claire took off her hoodie and revealed her white BeBe tank top. Claire slid the Gucci glasses to the top of her hair.

Massie gasped again. " I can not believe that you would actually want to be seen out of the house with NO MAKEUP ON!" Massie said to Claire again in disgust. Claire rolled her eyes. Griffin looked at Claire and Claire stuck her tongue out at him. The waitress blushed she saw how beautiful everyone was. "What can I get you?" She stuttered. Everyone ordered a breakfast. And when the waitress asked Claire she thought for a moment. " Um, I'm actually not going to have anything. I'll just have a Vitamin Water." Massie rolled her eyes. "Starving yourself already?" Claire giggled. "Fashion Week. Lavin. Size zero. Thats all I have to say." Derrick and Cam snorted. "Claire you are like already a freaking size two. Your too skinny." Claire snickered. "A two isn't a zero."

Griffin's phone rang and Claire slid it out of his pocket to answer it for him. Griffin tried to grab it from her, but Claire had already said hello. "Hello" "Hello is this Claire Lyons?!" Claire giggled. "Yes it is. Who is this?" Claire suddenly recognized the nasally squeal on the other end. " OLIVIA RYAN?!" Everyone in the cafe looked at Claire like she was an insane mad woman. Griffin grimaced. " Yeah, um I was actually calling to ask Griffin a question about you, so I guess I'll just ask you. Are you and Griffin dating?" Claire narrowed her eyes. "Why...?" Claire suddenly heard Tiffany Laurencram, and NIKKI giggle in the back round. "No reason." Claire was getting pissed. " Tiffany, Nikki, and Olivia. Congrats! You have officially given me a reason to use my LTK on you." Massie, Derrick, Cam, and Selena all laughed at Claire's sour face. "Whats that?" Olivia asked dumbly. "License To Kill." Claire was getting bored so she hung up and everyone looked at her.

"It was Olivia Ryan, Tiffany Laurencrap, and Nikki Whore-bag." Everyone rolled their eyes and Claire could feel the tension between her and Griffin. "So who thinks I should send the pictures of Selena to my agent?" Massie raised her hand and Selena followed. Cam gasped. "Selena is a model?!" Claire nodded. "Yuppers." Everyone was silent for awhile, and everyone ate in silence. Finally Selena spoke up. "This is boring. Can I go to Lily's house now? She said I could come early." Massie giggled. "You are like a mini me. Sure text Lily and tell her to come pick you up." Selena smiled sheepishly. " Thanks. But I already texted her. She'll be down in about two minutes.

Suddenly Lily, Jade, Maddie, and Monica burst through the door and strutted up to Selena. " Selena!" Lily screamed when she saw her. Selena jumped down from her seat and air kissed each of the girls. Lily spoke up. " Thank god you called! How could we live without our alpha?!" Lily had the most adorable British accent that Massie had ever heard. Jade nodded. "Selena can we meet your older sisters?" Maddie said in a cute perky voice. Selena turned to everyone who smiled down at the four cute girls. "This is my Auntie Massie. She is a model." The girls gasped and all waved at Massie with admiration. Massie smiled at the girls. Selena pointed to Cam. "Thats my daddy, Claire, Griffin, and Derrick." Claire waved. "And look! Me and Claire are matching!" Selena exclaimed as Claire stood up and twirled around with Selena. Cam and Griffin rolled their eyes.

"Ok well my mom is in the cab waiting for us, so we should go. Bye! It was nice meeting all of you! And can Selena sleepover at my house tonight?" Lily asked. Massie nodded. "Perf! Just don't cut each others hair or anything crazy. Bye girls!" The five girls skipped out of the cafe and jumped into the cab where Lily's mom was waiting.

After the taxi was out of sight, Claire stood and put her glasses back on. "Lets ditch. I'm too tired to be seen in public right now." Cam laughed. "Isn't that obvious." Claire smacked him. "Shut up! I'm totally natural, casual chic! No how about we all go to my house so we can chill." Everyone agreed and they all walked to Claire's apartment.

Once upstairs, Massie and Derrick snuck off to Claire's kitchen, and hit the popcorn machine. Claire, Cam, and Griffin stood there awkwardly, until Claire finally said, "Yeah you guys I'll be right back, I gotta go change." Claire rushed into her room, and slid into a Anna Sui matte jersey dress, black LNA zipper leggings, and her favorite black Chuck Taylors high tops, white Ray-Ban wayfarer sunglasses, and completed the outfit with her vintage fedora hat.

When Claire came out of her room, Massie, Derrick, Cam, and Griffin had their shoes and coats on. Ready to go somewhere. "So what do you think? Does this outfit just scream ' Vintage Punk' or what?!" Claire sang happily as she grabbed her black Kooba Ashley tote. Massie clapped. "Very vintage punk! Griffin don't you just love your little punk Claire?" Claire blushed, and Griffin shook his head and laughed. "Of course! Or else I wouldn't be resisting the urge to grab her." Massie, Derrick, and Cam all exchanged a glance. Claire giggled. " You don't have to resist anymore. I'm all yours!" Claire jumped on Griffin's back, and Griffin carried her around the room. Claire squealed as her glasses, and hat fell off.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Alright love birds thats enough! Lets go!" Claire jumped down from Griffin's back. " Where are we going?" Cam flicked Claire's flawless forehead, and Claire giggled. "Hey! What did you do that for?!" Cam laughed as Claire hit him with her tote. "Jesus Claire! What do you have in that bag?!" Claire rolled her eyes. "Unidentified objects that happen to be very hard. Have fun with them while they last!" Claire hit him one more time with her bag, then turned to everyone else. "Let that be a warning to anybody who feels the need to disturb my peace. Now shall we proceed?" Derrick snickered, as Cam rubbed the bruises on his arm. "Seriously Mass. Where are we going?!" Claire said getting impatient. Massie rolled her eyes. "Kuh-laire! Patience is a virtue! Get used to it!" Claire crossed her arms and whined like a child. "But I wanna know!" Massie slapped Claire's thing arm, and Claire shut up.

They stopped in front of a tall building across from Central Park. Massie directed everyone to the elevator inside. "Massie Block! Where are you taking us!" Cam finally said when the elevator dinged on the 12th floor. The doors opened to reveal a front desk. The doors and windows were glass, the carpet was white, and the walls were purple. The petite woman typing away furiously on her white computer looked up when Massie stepped into the room. Her tiny white desk consisted of a computer, and a phone. Claire noticed that right above the desk in bold white and purple letters was the word 'Lust'. The woman scampered over to meet Massie and her friends. "Welcome Ms. Block! Everything is waiting for you." Massie smiled. "Thank you Carmen."

Massie lead a puzzled Derrick, an anxious Claire, a bored Griffin, and a curious Cam down a long corridor that had various glass doors that lead to offices. Massie made a show of stopping in every office and saying hello to who ever was in there. They all had purple walls, and everything else was white. When they finally reached the end of the corridor, they stopped at a glass door with the words ' Lust MB' scrawled in purple letters on it. "Massie seriously, what is this place?!" Claire said impatiently. Massie smirked then opened the door to the office.

Everyone gasped. The carpet was white, the desk was purple, the walls were white, the Italian leather seats were purple, and the huge curtains were purple. Right in the middle of the white carpet in big purple letters were the initials 'MB'. Massie smirked at everyones surprised expressions. "What is this place Block?!" Derrick said breathlessly. Massie smiled and collapsed in the huge purple desk chair. "My fashion label Lust. " Claire's eyes widened and she squealed. "Massie when did you get a fashion label?!" Massie hugged Claire.

"Remember how I was complaining about my parents not getting me anything for my birthday?! Well I was wrong! They did! This label! My mom decorated it just the way the Ipad was decorated! All purple and white! And she had Donatella, Ralph, and Louis Vuitton in here! I was like, 'EHMAGAWD!' The first time that my mom told me about it! This is my first time actually coming here! But my mom sent me like a billion and one pictures of it to me! And she like sent pictures of me to all of the people who work for me. How amazing is that! I have people working for me now! And I will be presenting my collection at New York fashion week!!" Claire and Massie squealed and jumped up and down.

"So thats why you were all pigging out right before Fashion Week! I was getting nervous for a moment! Ehmagawd! Massie! Do you know what this means?! You are a freaking fashion designer! You could be like the next Chanel! OMG! You are like gonna be a fashion icon!" Claire exclaimed. Cam and Griffin laughed at Claire who was turning on the stereo and blasting the song, "Party Foul" by Danger Radio, and danced.

Derrick kissed Massie on the cheek. "Wow. I'm the boyfriend of a fashion icon and a designer and a model! I must be pretty special." Massie kissed Derrick on the lips then pulled away. " Well you must be if you have Massie Block head over heels in love with you." Derrick's eyes sparkled. "Are you serious?! Your in love with me?! I thought it was just me.." Massie rolled her eyes. "Your just trying to make me say it again." Derrick smirked. "Am I that obvious?" Massie laughed. "Look." Massie pointed to Claire who was dancing to the music.

Cam was trying to dance next to Claire, but Griffin was trying to push him out of the way. Claire was in the middle of a Cam vs. Griffin dance off, and she didn't even care! Cam and Griffin danced, and eventually started glaring at each other. Claire finally fell down because they were squishing her so much trying to dance with her. Then the two of them both reaching down to help Claire up at the same time. Griffin slapped Cam's hand away, who slapped Griffin's hand away, and eventually it turned into a Cam vs. Griffin slap-off.

Meanwhile Claire was still sitting on the floor with her arms and legs crossed indian style waiting for one of them to help her up. Cam won the slap-off, and helped Claire up with a victory smirk on his face. "Here you go Claire. I'm so sorry that _Griffin _knocked you over while you were trying to dance." Cam said trying to rub it in Griffin's face. Griffin glowered at Cam as he pushed Claire on the floor again. But on purpose this time he shoved Cam out of the way so he could help Claire up. Claire glared at them and slapped Griffin's hand away. She stood up and began to yell at them. "You lunatics! What is your problem?! Here I am trying to have fun, and you guys are having a freaking slap-off! Well I'll have you know that I won't tolerate that kind of behavior..." Claire continued to lecture them. Cam and Griffin both hung their heads and mumbled sorry while Claire yelled.

Meanwhile Massie and Derrick were doubled over in hysterics at the whole thing. Claire yelling at Cam and Griffin like their mom, and Cam and Griffin actually hanging their heads like naughty little boys. "I'm so glad that I'm not Claire." Massie mumbled when she stopped laughing. Derrick nodded in agreement. Claire whipped her head around to face Massie and Derrick and glared. "Its nawt funny! They are acting like a bunch of six-year-olds! And to think they are fully grown men!" Claire muttered. Massie rolled her eyes. "Ok shows over douche bags, lets go." Claire and Massie glared at each one of the guys as they followed the girls obediently.

On their way out, Carmen scrambled out of her seat and said, "Have a nice day Ms. Block! I hope to see you here tomorrow!" Massie didn't even look at Carmen as she pressed the elevator button and waited for it. "Thank you Carmen. I might return tomorrow if I feel like it. And tell Lucinda that I will have the designs in her office by Sunday." Carmen scrawled something down on a sticky note, and rushed off down the corridor to Lucinda's office.

As they raced down the elevator, and out to halt a taxi, Claire noticed how Massie held her head even higher than she used to. "Oh boy. She is gonna be a handful." Claire murmured under her breath as they all slid into the taxi. Massie looked at Claire. "Did you say something?" Claire shook her head. "Nope. It was nothing." Massie shrugged and turned back to Derrick.

**Yayyy! I have finally figured out how to link pictures to my profile!! So now if you look on my profile, I have pictures of Massie, Claire, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Derrick, and Selena. And I have the dresses that Massie and Claire wore to the party on my profile as well! I am so smartical!!** **Oh and in case any of you forgot that I would eventually have Massie own a label, go check "The more i hate you the more i love you" and on the first chapter read Massie's little description thing. It says that for her birthday she gets a fashion label. Ok so now Selena finally has her own clique! What should their name be?! Suggestions please! Please and Thank you!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Vows

**I'm still excepting name ideas for Selena's clique. Keep the ideas coming!**

** Central Park,**

** Friday, 1: 00 p.m.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

Claire spread out a white cashmere blanket on the grass of Central Park, and waited for Cam and Selena to show up. Massie and Derrick had gone to Massie's office to design the new Lust line for men and women across the street, Griffin had to go visit his sister in New Jersey for the day, so it was just Claire, Cam, and Selena. Cam had gone to pick up Selena from her sleepover at Lily Caplan's house, and afterwards, he and Selena would meet Claire at the park for a nice picnic. Claire had brought a blanket, and basket that consisted of sandwiches, Oranginas, San Pellegrinos, and peach crumble.

Claire smoothed out her navy and emerald Splendid French striped long V neck tunic tee, adjusted her white oversized square sunglasses, made sure her tall black Frye riding boots were secure, and set down her black padded Juicy Couture tote. Claire took out her compact mirror, and made sure her lips were as glossed as they felt.

Suddenly Claire heard someone calling her name. Claire looked up and saw Cam running towards her with Selena behind him. "Claire! Claire!" Selena yelled as she ran over to Claire. Claire stood up and smiled. Selena ran into Claire's arms and Claire hugged her tightly. "How was Lily's house? Was it fun?" Selena nodded as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. " Yup! We decided to make a club with only me, Lily, Jade, Maddie, and Monica. Nobody else is allowed in it. Lily said that me and her could be the leaders. MM! That smells yummy! I want some!" Selena said as she sat down next to Claire and started to devour a smoked turkey sandwich. Claire giggled and took out an Orangina for Selena. "When you are done, you can have peach crumble for dessert!" Claire said as Selena ate hungrily.

Claire turned around, and found herself face to face with Cam who was sitting down next to her and watching her and Selena. Claire blushed. Cam laughed. "Do I get a hug too?" Claire rolled her eyes and hugged Cam. Cam's stomach growled, and Claire laughed. Cam blushed. Selena rolled her eyes. "Daddy if you are hungry then you could have just asked mommy to give you a sandwich." Selena took a swig of her Orangina, and returned her attention to the half eaten sandwich in her right hand. Claire reached in the basket and threw Cam a ham sandwich. "God! Claire what the hell did you put in these?! They are so good! Who would have thought a model could cook this good!" Cam said as he took a sip of Claire's San Pellegrino. Claire giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Claire will you play house with me? And you too daddy." Selena asked as she stood up and grabbed Claire's tote. "I'm the mommy and you two are my kids. Claire you are gonna be 10. And daddy you are gonna be 12. And I'm 16." Cam arched an eyebrow. "How can you be 16 if you had both of us and were 12 and 10? You would have been 4 years old when you had me!" Selena glared at Cam. "No questions!" She snapped. "Now you. Sit here." Selena said as she dragged Cam and pushed him down on the grass. Claire snickered until Selena grabbed her arm and pushed her down on the other side of the grass across from Cam.

"Now Claire your name is Alice and daddy your name is Boris." Selena said as she sat down on the cashmere blanket. Claire snickered at Cam's name. Cam glared at Claire as she started to laugh. Selena whipped her head around to look at Claire. "Whats so funny?!" She snapped. Claire stopped laughing. "Nothing mommy." Selena smiled. "Now lets start." Selena walked up to Claire. "Alice sweetie, I think its time." Claire stifled a giggle. "Time for what mommy?" Selena turned to Cam. " Time for you to get married to him." Selena pointed at Cam. Claire giggled as Cam glared. " But he is my brother!" Selena shrugged. "Who cares. He is a T.A.B." Claire crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. " A what?" Selena rolled her eyes. " A Totally Amazing Boy! Duh! Now go over there and sit next to him while I marry you." Claire laughed at her bad grammar, and sat next to Cam. Cam snickered.

" Alice do you want to marry Boris?" Selena asked. Claire giggled. "Yes." " Boris do you want to marry Alice?" Cam looked at Claire and smiled. "Yup." Selena pretended to wipe away a tear from her eye. " You guys are now a married couple. Mommy's little babies are all grown up! Boo hoo!" Selena said as she fake cried. Claire laughed as she stood up.

Cam suddenly started laughing. Claire turned around. " What?" Cam pointed to Claire's butt. "You have grass all over you butt!" Cam was laughing so hard that he fell backwards. Selena glared at him and kicked his shin. " You are so immature! Can't you be serious for like one second?!" Selena said as she kicked him again. Claire smiled triumphantly at Cam who was now being attacked by Selena. " That is what happens when you stare at my ass. Let that be a warning." Cam rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Selena screamed, "Wait! I almost forgot! Now that you guys are married, you have to kiss each other!" Cam and Claire exchanged a nervous glance. "Uh, maybe thats not the best idea Selena. How about we just kiss on the cheek?" Claire said nervously. Selena shook her head and crossed her arms. "No! You have to kiss on the lips like if you were really getting married! Or else I'm gonna runaway!" Cam sighed. "Well we might as well just do a quick kiss so that she won't runaway. Nothing to romantic. Just a quick peck." Claire blushed and nodded.

Claire and Cam leaned into each other, and their lips met. Claire was having an internal argument with herself while the kiss went on. " Claire! What are you doing?! You are supposed to be in love with Griffin! Not Cam! You already made up your mind and choose Griffin over Cam!" Meanwhile the other side of Claire was saying, "Relax! Its just a tiny peck! He doesn't think anything of it! Plus your doing it for the game. Not real life." Cam's arm slithered its way to Claire's waist, and pulled her closer to him. Claire realized what he was doing, and quickly pulled back. Cam blushed. "Claire I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Claire cut Cam off with her finger. "Just don't talk. Lets pretend that this never happened alright?" Claire said in a hushed tone so that Selena didn't hear. Cam nodded and looked down at the grass.

Selena clapped her hands. "That was really good! Ok, now we are done playing house because I'm bored. Can we go across the street and visit Massie? I never got to see her office yet." Claire nodded. "Yeah maybe we should go see Massie. I need to ask her a question." Cam stood up too. "Yeah, I gotta ask Derrick a question too. Lets go." The three of the packed up their picnic, and walked across the street in silence.

When they got upstairs, Carmen wasn't there, but instead there was a tall, thin woman in her forties with leathery tan skin, and a gray bob. She looked up at the and arched an eyebrow. " Do you have an appointment?" She asked coolly. Claire put on a warm smile. " Actually me and Massie are like really tight. As in BFFs. I came in here with her yesterday. Maybe you remember me?" The woman kept her eyebrow arched, and stepped out from behind the desk.

She was wearing a black turtleneck even though it was 75 degrees outside, and pinstriped gray slacks. "I've never seen you before in my life. Listen, Ms. Block doesn't accept clients with no appointment. Now, please give me your name and I will try to see if we have you marked. We are very busy hiring interns, and working with clients you know." The woman added icily as she sat back down and typed something in the computer. Claire rolled her eyes. "Listen lady. If you wanna just bring Massie out here for a second you will see that she recognizes me. Go ahead." The woman stood and tightened her lips into a thin line. "Maybe I will then."

The woman glided down the long corridor and wrapped on Massie's door three times before Massie answered. "Whats the matter Veronica! I'm kind of busy here!" Massie had her hair in a high ponytail, and was wearing a pink Juicy Couture pullover, wide-legged Citizens of Humanity jeans, and colorful pink Daryl K platforms. Veronica was on her best behavior. "This woman claims that she is your best friend. Would you like me to get security?" Massie rolled her eyes and stomped down the corridor. Veronica followed her nervously. Massie snorted. "Of course she is telling the truth! Are you really that blind Veronica?! We are both supermodels! Hell-o! The famous pair MC? Massie and Claire? Doesn't ring a bell? Gawd! Whatever, Claire lets go." Massie threw Veronica one last glare before escorting the three relieved people down the hall.

Derrick was on the floor cutting a white and red polka dotted fabric, and surrounded by needles and thread, fabric, sketches, and markers. He looked up and blushed when he saw Cam snickering at him. "He man! Mass made me the head designer for the mens line ' Envy '. Isn't that awesome?!" Massie giggled and rolled her eyes as she lowered herself next to Derrick, and finished the sketch she was working on.

"Ehmagawd! Claire guess what?! Not only do I have two lines 'Lust' and 'Envy', but I'm also starting a cosmetic line ' Pride'!! Oh, and I'm also starting a children's line ' Gluttony'!" Cam crinkled his eyebrows in confusion. " But Lust, Envy, Pride, and Gluttony are four of the seven sins aren't they?" Massie rolled her eyes. " Duh. I couldn't use Sloth, Greed, or Wrath because they were either too depressing or just retarded." Claire snickered. "So! Guess who is gonna be the head cosmetics person?!" Massie said. " Alicia! Claire your in charge of the fragrances since you always smell good, Kristen is gonna be head designer of the sport wear stuff, Dylan is gonna do the teens, and I'm in charge of runway! Isn't it so genius?!"

Claire squealed. "Yay! I love choosing perfume! I know what my first perfume is gonna be called! Be Lusted!" Massie and Claire jumped up and down. Derrick and Cam rolled their eyes, and Selena looked at the drawings that Derrick had made. "Selena do you want to go over to Jade's house right now? Jade just called my cell and asked when you came back, if you could go play at her house and have dinner there." Selena air clapped. "Perf! I need to tell Jade that she, Lily and the twins have to sleepover at my house sometime." Massie laughed as Selena rushed out of the room to wait in the lobby.

Claire's face suddenly became serious. "Massie I have to talk to you." Claire whispered in a hushed tone. Massie's smile faded and her eyes widened as Claire spoke. " When we were at the park, Cam and I kissed! Its was for a game that we were playing with Selena, but still! And he tried to grab my waist and pulled me closer to him! He was trying to turn it into an romantic kiss which is exactly what I didn't want!" Claire whispered to Massie. Massie's face was white. "But I thought that he didn't still like you?! Oh gawd!"

Meanwhile Cam was whispering to Derrick, "Derrick, I still like her! I don't know what came over me, but for some reason when I saw her today she looked so hot that I wanted to kiss her! So I did, but I tried to turn it into more than just a friendly kiss!" Derrick's eyes widened. " Why did you guys even kiss?!" Cam rolled his eyes. " For a stupid game Selena made us play. My name was Boris and-" Derrick busted out laughing. "Boris! Hahaha! Boris! How retarded is that name!" Cam punched Derrick's arm. " Dude! Its not funny! Anyway, what the hell am I supposed to do?! Griffin is gonna find out somehow and then my friendship with both Claire and Griffin will be over!" Derrick raised his eyebrows and shook his head. " I don't know man. I guess thats the brakes." Cam sighed. "I'm afraid that your right."

**What?! NO!! Why did Cam and Claire have to kiss?! Are they meant to be together like a C&C dress, or are Claire and Griffin the perfect punks more suitable? Oh IDK!! Ok, so just a little heads up, I added Cam, Griffin, Josh, and Plovert to my profile so check it out. And I know that Griffin is supposed to be like all bad boy and stuff, but when you put the right clothes and the right attitude on Ben Barnes, he can pass as a Griffin. Also I would like to thank Electable for sending me a picture of Gaspard Ullei ( Cam). Thank you! Ok, so...**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	15. Chapter 15: Do you lust me?

** Claire's Penthouse,**

** Friday, 7:30 p.m.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

Claire burst through the bathroom door with dripping wet hair, a white towel wrapped around her thin body, and worry written across her perfect features. Selena had gone over to Jade's house to spend the night, so Claire had the night to herself. Claire, Massie, Derrick, and Cam had all decided to go out to dinner, then go clubbing.

Claire stared at her reflection in the full length mirror in her bedroom. Her face was slightly tan from being in the sun all day in her sundress, her cheekbones were still perfect and high, her lips were still perfectly plump, her stomach was flat as ever, her narrow hips were still easily a size zero, and her legs were still long and extremely thin. She was still the same beautiful model that all of the men whom she passed lusted, but something was different about her. Claire looked into her eyes and saw that they weren't the usual sparkly aqua, but now they seem navy and hollow. Claire was still trying to recover from the kiss that she and Cam had shared earlier in the day. Massie had suggested that they go out to get their minds off of the stress and tension that had been caused, so Claire was freshening up.

There was a sudden knock at her door, and Claire jumped in surprise. She was still dripping wet, and wrapped in a towel. Claire started to panic. Should she just answer the door in this, or should she change quickly?! There was another knock at the door which reminded Claire to make a quick choice. Claire finally ran over to the door and swung it open. Griffin stood there with a smirk plastered on his face. When he saw Claire was half naked, he quickly wiped the smirk off, and replaced it with a deep blush, and nervousness. Claire gasped, then blushed a dark crimson. "Oh... um... Claire! Its... um... should I... is it a bad time...?" Griffin managed to stutter. Of all of the people to come stop by her house right now, it had to be Griffin! Just when she wanted to see him the least. Claire sighed. " Hey, um, listen. Just let me get changed quickly, then we can talk." Claire stepped aside from the door, and let Griffin in. Griffin sat down on the couch and turned on the TV like it was his house. Claire rolled her eyes in spite herself. " Yeah thats right. Make yourself at home." Claire sauntered off to her bedroom and closed the door.

She quickly pulled on a coral Shoshanna jersey dress, white Michael Kors platforms, and oversized D&G sunglasses. Claire quickly swept her hair in a high ponytail, applied some black eyeliner, mascara, eyeshadow, and quickly dusted her cheeks with sparkle dust. Once Claire squirted on her perfume, and thought she looked presentable, she opened the door, and glided over to the couch to sit down next to Griffin.

Griffin turned off the TV and looked at her. He sighed and looked at her in the eyes. " You look amazing. I know this is totally cliche, but I have the urge to hold you for like as long as possible." Claire smiled, but it looked forced and hollow. Griffin ignored her fake smile, and held her close to his chest. Claire tried to forget about the fact that she had been dishonest to Griffin, and betrayed him, but she still felt hollow and incomplete.

Griffin must have noticed, because he pulled away and asked in a concerned voice, "Whats up? You look really stressed about something." Claire couldn't hold it in any longer. " Griffin I'm sorry. I'm a terrible person I shouldn't even be together with you at all I'm such a bad person." Claire mumbled softly. Griffin let go over her hand and his face grew serious. "What is it?" Claire sighed. " Earlier today me, Cam, and Selena went on a picnic. Somehow we ended up playing a game where I was supposed to 'marry' Cam. Selena insisted that we kiss for a full affect, so we did. But we got carried away.

"Cam grabbed my waist and tried to pull me closer to him, but I pulled away. I realized that I had let him kiss me, and that I sort of liked it." Claire bit her bottom lip, and looked down at the hem of her dress shamefully. Griffin was quiet for awhile, and Claire finally looked up. He was frowning, but he looked slightly amused. Claire crinkled her eyebrows in confusion.

Suddenly Griffin grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Claire, shocked, hugged him back and tried to reason what he was thinking. His girlfriend had just kissed her ex and he was HUGGING her?! Was he sober? Claire looked at Griffin. " Aren't you mad?" She asked breathlessly. He chuckled. "Sure I'm a little irritated, but its nothing. I'll get over it." Claire looked bewildered. " I _kissed_ him! Doesn't that bother you _at all_?!" Claire stood up. Griffin stood also. "Well it was a kiss for a game right? And you guys didn't like have sex or anything right? Well then its all good. As long as you promise not to go too far with him, then I'm not really mad at all."

Claire stared at him and her lush lips parted in shock. The shock soon turned into a smile, which turned into a huge grin. Claire jumped into Griffin's arms, and kissed him. He laughed. "Whats the rush? We have all night for that." Claire rolled her eyes and smacked his arm. " You know you love me Romeo." Griffin shrugged as he carried her bridal style into her bedroom and set her down on the bed.

Claire giggled as he kissed her collarbone. Griffin moved his lips, and worked his way from her collarbone up to her lips, and planted the longest, most spectacular kiss on Claire's lips that Claire had ever been given. After he pulled away, he just gazed down at her angelic face with an undeniable lust and passion. Claire studied his face carefully, and ran her long finger along the outlines of his face. Griffin rolled over, and laid down next to Claire.

They stared up at the carving on Claire's ceiling in silence, before Griffin spoke. " You know that that carving reminds me a lot of how I feel when I'm with you." He was referring to the way that the prince in the picture was admiring the laughing, happy princess who was drinking wine, and eating grapes. Claire smiled. "Did you know that I used to stare at this every night and cry because I wish that I was the princess and Cam was the prince? Now I look back and laugh at how pathetic it was." Griffin turned to look at her. " I don't think its pathetic at all. I think it shows how much you needed a man in your life. Just like how much I needed a woman in mine who I actually cared about. Besides, you were always that princess happy, and fun. You just needed a prince to come and share the fun with you." Griffin turned so that this whole body was facing Claire.

" Claire what would you think of me if I told you that I don't want anybody but you?" Claire held her breath as she turned and faced him. " I would think that that is extremely similar to the way I feel about you." Griffin smiled, and pulled Claire into him. Claire looked into Griffin's face and sighed. " Griffin Hastings, have I ever told you that you smell like cedar wood? And have I ever told you how attractive it is?" Griffin laughed. " That was so random Claire. What the hell?" He chuckled. Claire laughed and rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to be so retarded about everything?! I was trying to be serious, and you totally made me loose control!" Claire and Griffin were doubled over with laughter, when Claire's cell phone vibrated. "Hold on." Claire said to Griffin who was clutching her slim waist. Griffin pouted. " No! I don't wanna let go of you!" Claire giggled. " I'll only be a second. I promise." Claire smiled at Griffin as she slid out of his grip.

" Hello?" Claire giggled. " Claire? Um, are you coming to dinner or do you want to cancel?" Cam asked nervously. Claire gasped. "Oh god! Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot! Um, do you mind if I cancel? Griffin just came back from his sisters early, and we want to spend some time together." Griffin grabbed onto her waist impatiently, and tugged her toward his chest. Claire giggled. " Yeah... sure I understand. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Cam hung up quickly, and Claire thought that she heard the slightest bit of sadness in his voice.

Griffin yanked Claire out of thought, and wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her back down on the bed. " I missed you." he whispered into her hair. Claire giggled. "Desperate much?" Griffin snickered. "Maybe a little." Claire turned around to face him, and kissed him softly. Griffin kissed her back. Claire pulled away quickly. Griffin groaned as she stood up, and soothed out her dress. Claire stood up much to Griffin's displeasure, and walked into her closet. " Stay where you are. I have a surprise for you." Claire yelled from her closet as she choose the perfect lingerie.

She eventually decided on light blue silk boy shorts, her favorite lacy light blue La Perla push-up bra, and a silk light blue kimono over her ensemble. Claire took out her ponytail, and was glad that her hair was naturally curled from the shower. She took a quick look in the mirror. She looked naturally sexy, but not overdone. She swished on some strawberry lip gloss **( A/N my favorite! I have it on right now! haha!) ** Claire took one last looked in the mirror before she skipped out of the closet barefoot, and excited.

Griffin was lying down on her bed listening to her Ipod. Claire tip-toed over to the bed as silently as she could. She leaned in and whispered in Griffin's ear, " Boo." He jumped and looked at her in surprise. He started to smirk when he saw what she was wearing. "It was totally worth the wait." Griffin snickered as Claire blushed. " Do I get to see whats underneath? Or are you just messing with me?" Claire giggled. " Since we are both over the fight we had, and since I am just such an amazing person. I have decided that you get a treat." Claire smoldered her eyes trying to look alluring. It must have worked, because Griffin's eyes were filled with lust and urgency. He grabbed for the kimono and untied it. Claire giggled as his jaw dropped when he saw what was underneath it. "I don't know if I'm going to be able to survive through that night with you dressed like that. I might lose control." Claire smirked. "Who said that you had to keep control?"

Griffin pulled Claire on top of him, and kissed her urgently. Claire kissed him back. Griffin admired her soft, glowing skin. " You have the most amazing skin I have ever seen." Claire smiled in response. " Are you lusting me right now?" Griffin chuckled. " Who isn't lusting you? Your beautiful, your sweet, funny, caring, and bubbly. Whats not to love? Oh, and did I mention that you have a body to die for?" Claire laughed as she kissed him on his nose. " You are so cute! Did you know that?" Griffin rolled his eyes. " No I'm not. I take pleasure in watching people get their heads chopped off in those horror movies. Thats not cute." Claire rolled her eyes. Griffin kissed her neck. Then her collarbone, and finally her stomach.

Griffin moved back up to her lips and kissed her one more time, before rolling over and sighing. " Lets not go too far tonight ok? Lets just kiss. But I'm seriously sweating, so I'm gonna take off my shirt." Griffin said. Claire watched as he stripped. Claire held her breath when she saw the spacious planes of muscles on his stomach. Griffin lay back down next to Claire and held her in his arms. Claire snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes.

Before she knew it, she was asleep. Claire heard Griffin get up and turn off the lights. When he returned, he snuggled under the covers next to Claire, and engulfed her once again in his arms. He kissed Claire on her forehead, and said, " I hope you dream of me."

**So I need some SERIOUS FEEDBACK!! Should I keep Criffin or not?! I'm like freaking out! And if you people don't decide, then I'm just gonna go ahead and do whatever I want weather you like it or not! I am kinda liking Criffin...**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	16. Chapter 16: Its a fake!

** Massie's Apartment,**

** Saturday, 9:45 a.m.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

Massie opened her eyes and found herself secured in the arms of the person she dreamt of last night. Derrick Harrington. Massie turned to her side and gazed at the sleeping man next to her. He looked so peaceful that Massie hated to disturb him by standing up, so she buried her face in his chest. He smiled softly in his sleep, and tightened his grip on Massie's waist. They stayed like that for 10 more minutes before Massie gently untangled his arms from her waist. She slid out of the bed and quickly rushed into the shower.

When she came out, he found Derrick sitting up in bed looking at a few designs Massie had made for the runway. Massie snuck up on him and jumped on top of him. He jumped and sighed when he saw Massie in his arms. "Jesus Christ Block! Are you trying to make your boyfriend die?!" Massie slapped his bare chest and smirked. "Maybe. But I bet I can give you a real heart attack." Derrick snorted. " Yeah right. Over my dead body." Massie smiled seductively. "Well then I guess we will have to kill you now won't we?" Derrick pasted a big goofy grin on his face, as Massie set the designs in his hands on the floor and sat down on top of him.

She leaned in and kissed him as hard as she could. Derrick kissed her back hungrily. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Massie tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him again. He was just about to kiss her back, but Massie pulled away and smirked at him. He groaned. " I told you I could give you a heart attack." Massie whispered in his ear before sliding off of him and skipping into the kitchen.

Derrick felt like punching himself. How many times had he fallen for that?! About like 70 billion! So why did she get him every time?! "Its because she is so damn hot Its kinda hard to resist. If only she was ugly... Wait! I wouldn't like that if she was ugly, she would have to be pretty, and she would have to turn me on like what Block just did, so I guess its kinda a good thing that she can do that to me. It means I'm in love with her. Yay! I'm in love with Block! I'm in love with Block!" Derrick chanted in his mind.

Suddenly Derrick came skipping into the kitchen and yelling, "I'm in love with Block! I'm in Love with Massie Block! Yes I am!!" Massie almost dropped her coffee mug in surprise. She rolled her eyes and sat down across from him. He was still chanting, except he had decided to chant in different intervals. Massie dumped her remaining coffee on Derrick's hand and he jumped. "Ow! Son of a bitch! What the fuck was that for?!" He cussed. Massie suppressed a giggle. "For being a retard. And you will watch your language in my house mister." Derrick held his head in shame and got down on his knees to apologize. "Block I'm so sorry. I promise never to do it again." Derrick pleaded. Massie snickered. " Yes I forgive you. Now go fetch me a caramel latte from Starbucks at once!" Derrick nodded obediently. "Anything my love." He stood and pretended to gallop away to Starbucks. Massie laughed and rolled her eyes.

Derrick came galloping back into the kitchen and got down on his knees. He had something behind his back. "Lady Block I'm afraid that they didn't have any lattes at Tiffanys, but they did have this." Derrick pulled a small blue box from behind his back. Massie gasped. "You got me a present?! Derrick that is so sweet! I wanna open it! Can I?" Massie squealed. She always got the nicest presents. Derrick nodded and Massie ripped they lid of and pulled out a diamond necklace.

Massie was just about to squeal and hug Derrick, but then she noticed that the necklace smelled weird and didn't feel right in her hands. She sniffed the necklace and gasped. "Derrick Harrington! This is a fake! How dare you try to trick me into thinking its a diamond necklace from Tiffanys! I can't believe you!" Massie threw the necklace at Derrick and he laughed. Massie narrowed her eyes. " Its nawt funny." Derrick was rolling on the floor laughing, and Massie kicked him while stomping away to go call Claire and complain about how lucky she was that her boyfriend or boyfriends were serious.

"Wait Block! The real present is in this box! I'm serious! Sorry that was just a little joke that I had to do. I wanted to see if you would notice." Massie scoffed at Derrick and snatched the real present from behind his back. Massie almost toppled over. She screamed. It was a small black box. Derrick was serious. He grabbed the box out of her hands. Massie stood there in shock. Derrick bent down on one knee and held the box open revealing a ring with the biggest diamond Massie had ever seen on a ring in the middle of it. It was on a gold band, and the diamond was surrounded by sapphires. Massie gasped and held back the tears of joy that were about to come. Derrick took her right hand.

" Massie Block will you marry me? I promise to take care of you, and give you everything that your heart desires." Massie covered her mouth with her left hand and let a few tears slid down her cheeks. Massie was just about to say yes, when something struck her. They had technically only been dating for a few weeks. It seemed way too soon. Massie thought for a second while Derrick stood there on his knees and waited for Massie's answer with anticipation. Finally Massie took a deep breath and said, " The answer is..."

**Cliffy time!! Yayy! I know that you guys probably hate me for making you wait for Massie's answer to Derrick's proposal, but its only just since I am in denial about the whole Claire and Cam thingy. I still need those answers people!! Go on my profile and vote on the poll as soon as you are done reviewing this chapter. Also I just made a Twilight story ( my first) called, "My Little Vampire" so check it out and tell me if its any good. Sweet!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	17. Chapter 17: You did What!

**Claire's Penthouse,**

** Saturday, 11:15 a.m.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

Claire was standing in front of the mirror putting on her eyeliner when Griffin yelled at her." Claire! Where is the toilet paper?!" Griffin yelled from the bathroom. Claire jumped and the eyeliner smudged all the way down her cheek. Claire sighed. " What?" Griffin was angry about something. " WHERE IS THE TOILET PAPER?!" Claire giggled as she ran into the closet and grabbed two rolls of toilet paper and chucked it into the bathroom.

Claire's cell rang. " Hello." Massie's voice came on the other end frantic. "Claire! Oh my gawd! Derrick proposed! What should I do?!" Claire squealed. " Mass that is amazing! I hope that you said yes!" The line went silent and Claire's smile faded. "Massie Block what did you tell him?!" Claire yelled. Massie sighed. "I told him... no." She squeaked. Claire dropped her phone on the living room floor. " Hello? Claire?" Claire picked up the phone and hissed, " WHY?!" " Because we have technically only been dating for a week or so, and its way too early to except a proposal. Plus what if I want to break up with him or something? And I'm still way too young to make a commitment that big yet. I mean sure I like Derrick, but I'm still to young and beautiful to get married. I don't want to be a Mrs. yet. It makes you seem old." Massie replied casually.

Claire gaped at Massie's words in disbelief. " So your saying that even though this man is in love with you and wants to marry you, your saying no because your afraid it would make you seem old?! Mass that is so stupid! Look at Natasha! She just got married to Brian and she is a year younger than us! She is only 21! But she didn't care about her age or how old it would make her seem if she got married, she only cared about spending the rest of her life with the man that she loves. And if you really liked Derrick then you would have said yes despite what people would say. I can't believe that you would actually do this to him. Whats he doing now?" " He was really depressed that I rejected his offer, and he went home. He said that he needed to call someone." Claire was so pissed off at Massie that she didn't even bother saying goodbye she just hung up.

Claire stomped her foot on the floor and huffed into her room where Griffin was texting someone. Claire stomped her foot. " I can't believe her! How could she break his heart just for her reputation?! Sometimes I don't understand her." Griffin sighed and sat down next to her on the bed. " So I guess that you heard that Massie rejected Derrick's proposal this morning. He is pretty upset about it. He thinks that Massie doesn't like him and thats why she rejected him." Claire rolled her eyes and yelled, " Massie is too concerned about her reputation to really care about anyone except herself. On the phone she told me that she was afraid of what people would say if she was married so young. I reminded her that Natasha got married a year younger than us, and she did it for the sake of love, and she could care less about her reputation."

Griffin snorted. " That was a really low thing of her to do. But I hope she is happy with herself. I do know that they are still going out together, but they aren't as close. Like Derrick is gonna stop spending the night at her house." Claire sighed. " Whatever. Her funeral. So what do you wanna do today? We should go get Selena from Jade's house now. Plus I wanna meet Jade's parents and see what they are like.'"

Selena's puppy Pushkin came trotting into the room and sat down on Claire's bed next to Claire. Claire hugged Pushkin. " Pushy what are you doing? Mommy has to go get Selena now you can't sit with me now." Claire said in a baby voice. Griffin snickered and Claire blushed. " You loved dogs right?" Griffin smirked. Claire rolled her eyes and punched him. " I assume that you like cats then." Griffin snorted. " Nah I prefer dead animals." Claire gasped and kicked Griffin's back. Pushkin whined. " Aw! She what you did Griff?! You made Pushy cry. Its ok Pushy he is just a mean atheist who believes in animal killing for recreation." Claire hugged Pushkin in her arms. Griffin laughed. " You got that right."

Claire rolled her eyes and slipped to the closet to change. 15 minutes later she emerged wearing a baby blue sequined Tory Burch tank top, slouchy rolled up Alexander McQueen shorts, and metallic blue Frye cowboy boots. Her hair was down, and her makeup natural. She grabbed her oversized Proenza Shouler vintage aviators, and put on her favorite clear lip gloss. Griffin slid his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. " You look fantastic." Claire giggled. " Lets go. Selena is waiting." They strutted out of the building and Claire's phone suddenly rang.

It was Cam. " Hello? Oh hey Cam." Claire answered indifferently. " Hey Claire. So are you doing anything later? I was wondering if you would like to go out with me and my girlfriend Ellie." Claire almost dropped her phone. " Girlfriend?! Oh thats right! Ellie Collins right? Oh I'm so happy that you guys are still dating! She was totally sweet. So me and Griff will meet you guys at my photo shoot later today at 3:30." Claire clapped her hands enthusiastically. " Well Ellie has a photo shoot at the same time today in honor of that model who committed suicide yesterday. What was her name again?" Claire sighed. " Ruslana Korshunova.**( thats a true story. She did jump out of a window yesterday! look it up online. Its really sad.)** Yeah I'm going to the same shoot today. Its a shame she was a really nice person, I used to talk to her backstage at shows all the time. Anyway I'll see you there! Bye!" Claire quickly hung up before Cam could say anything else.

Griffin held Claire's hand as they strolled down the street towards Jade's house. They stopped in front of a tall building across from Central Park. Claire turned to Griffin and messed with his hair a little, and straightened out his jacket a little. " Good now you look presentable. Now be on your best behavior got it? We don't want to give Jade's mom a bad impression. Ok lets go!" Claire chirped as she and Griffin skipped into the building. The doorman directed them to the 9th floor. Claire knocked on the door.

A medium height woman with brown skin, and long curly brown hair answered the door. Her lips had obviously had lip injections, because they were puffier than Skye Hamilton's. She smiled. " Hello you must be Claire. Selena talks about you all the time. I'm Jade's mom Trisha. So I understand you are a model." Trisha let Claire and Griffin in the spacious apartment. Claire and Griffin sat down on the couch. Trisha smiled. " The girls are upstairs getting ready. They should be down soon. So who is this?" She asked looking at Griffin a little longer than necessary. Claire glanced at Griffin. He held his hand out with a fake smile. " Hey I'm Claire's boyfriend Griffin. Nice to meet you." Trisha shook his hand and stuck her chest out a little bit. " So I hear that Selena's daddy is Cam Fisher the soccer player. Am I right?" Trisha asked. Claire nodded. " Yeah. I don't know if she told you, but I'm not her real mother. I'm her aunt. But she is living with me."

A tall muscular boy walked into the living room and blushed when he saw Claire. " This is my son Devin. He is 15." Trisha said proudly as she pulled him down next to her. He nodded at Griffin and Claire. He pointed at Claire. " I know you! Your a supermodel right?! My girlfriend reads Vogue all the time and you are always on the cover along with that hottie Massie Block." Devin announced. Claire nodded and smiled. " Yeah Massie is my best friend. Vogue is always doing photo shoots with the two of us. They claim that we are like a water nymph and a muse." Claire laughed. Devin blushed again.

Selena came running downstairs and jumped into Claire's arms. " Where have you been?! You were supposed to be here five minutes ago!" Selena ordered as she jumped down from hugging Claire. " We were a little late because Massie had a little problem with her boyfriend. But its all taken care of now. How about we go and take you shopping?" Claire asked. Devin snorted. " I didn't know that you were a mother. Aren't you a little to young to be pregnant?" Claire arched an eyebrow at Devin. " Excuse me? Oh Selena isn't my daughter she is my niece, and even if she was my daughter its not your place to scold me about my sex life." Claire responded calmly. Devin hung his head in shame, then sauntered off to his room.

Trisha chortled. " Finally someone told him his place!" Griffin and Claire both fake smiled. " Can Jade come with us?" Selena asked. Claire looked at Trisha. " Sorry but Jade and Lily have a play date in a few minutes so she isn't available. Maybe tomorrow." Trisha answered for Claire. Selena's face fell but she nodded and hugged Jade. " Bye Selena! We have to have a sleepover at your house sometime!" Jade yelled as they left. Selena waved and they three of them walked down the hall.

" Ugh what a bitch. And her son is and ass. I can't believe that Jade is from the same blood line. Lets go. You can invite Maddie and Monica to come over to Massie's house." Claire said while they waited for the elevator to stop in the lobby. Griffin nodded his head then turned to Claire. " When are we going out to see Cam anyway?" Claire checked her cell. " In two hours exactly. We better call your friends Selena, if they want to do anything. In fact I think it would be more fun to have the twins today, because Massie and Derrick haven't seen you in a long time." Claire said as she called Massie.

" Mass do you want to take Selena and her friends for the day? I have to go meet Cam and his girlfriend later today with Griffin." Claire said as soon as Massie answered the phone. " Yeah sure, but we have that photo shoot with you and some other models and actresses later today at 3:30, so Derrick can watch them. Take them to a movie or something. Anyway, I told Derrick my reasoning for not marrying him, and even though he thought that they were stupid, we are still dating and we made up." Claire smiled. " Good. I was afraid that you hurt his feelings. So I'll drop Selena off at your house now. I'm right outside. She is going to call the twins to hang out. Ok Mass I'll see you in like four seconds." Claire said as she walked across the street towards the apartment.

Claire hung up and noticed that Griffin and Selena were talking. " Dude! The White Stripes are way better than Death Cab for Cutie!" Griffin responded while rolling his eyes. Selena stomped her foot. " Nuh uh! Thats like saying that Cute is What We Aim for is better than Paramore! Its messed up! Where have you been for the last 5 years!" Selena retorted. Griffin gaped at her while Claire went into a fit of giggles.

Massie was waiting outside her apartment for them when they got there. " Selena! Ehmagawd what are you wearing Griffin?!" Massie said as she hugged Selena and frowned at Griffin. " You are gonna be our top customer for the mens line ' Envy'. Seriously like your rich but you don't dress like it. Anyway, Claire you are looking marvelous as usual! And so am I for that matter."

Massie twirled around in her lavender Ella Moss mini dress, cropped Seven skinny jeans, and purple Havaianas. Her hair was straightened, and she smelled like lavender. " You do look good. Maybe we will be twins someday when I buy myself an Ella Moss mini dress. Thanks for watching Selena Mass I owe you big time." Claire said as she hugged Massie. Massie rolled her eyes. " Kuh-laire puh-lease! You know that I love Selena and I love taking her shopping and stuff. Plus today is extra special because Derrick is bored so I want to surprise him. Ok well you should get going the shoot starts in a couple hours. I'll have her home by midnight!" Massie called as she shut the doors. Claire rolled her eyes and laughed.

" Hey Claire does Cam still like you?" Griffin asked once they were at Claire's apartment. Claire almost tripped over her boots in surprise at the question. " Oh, uh, I d-don't know. Why do you ask?" Claire stuttered. Griffin shrugged. " Just wondering weather or not I should beat him up or not." Claire snorted. " Thats not gonna happen. He is my friend, and I don't want anything to happen to him." Claire noticed Griffin's face fell slightly so she kissed him just to cheer him up. " Besides even if he did, there is only one person I love." Claire whispered in his ear as she lightly kissed his neck.

He snickered as she pulled away and he started to butterfly kiss her neck and collarbone. Claire giggled. " Save that for later. Right now we need to be pampering me for my shoot." Claire breathed as she nuzzled his neck and dragged him to her room. She ran to her closet and grabbed a baby blue Marc Jacobs shirt dress, then a pink Catharine Malandrino jersey dress, then ran back out.

She held the two up. " Which one?" She asked as she examined them both. Griffin rolled his eyes. " I'm no expert, but I think that you would look sexy in the blue one. But thats just me." Griffin said. Claire smiled then threw herself at him. " You passed the test! I do this thing with my boyfriends where I'll pick two dresses and if they choose the right one then that mean they are a keeper! Yay!" Claire kissed him then scrambled off to put it on.

Once she was dressed and had reapplied her makeup, Claire and Griffin sauntered off to meet Cam and Ellie. When they got to the photo shoot Claire saw Ellie and hugged her while Griffin and Cam gave each other a man hug. " Hey Claire how are you? This is Ellie the love of my life." Cam said smugly looking closely at Claire's face for any signs of jealousy. But Claire's face remained flawless and cheerful. " I know we met in Tokyo remember? Yeah well I'm so glad that you and Cam are still dating, I knew you guys were cute together." Claire said as she and Ellie squealed. Cam and Griffin half-smiled.

" Lets go inside!" Ellie said excitedly. She was her short brown hair was in a put ponytail, and she was wearing an adorable Chanel sundress that showed of her curves. Claire had always thought Ellie was sweet, so she was happy to spend time with her. Cam watched as Ellie and Claire laughed at a joke Claire had told. He sighed she wasn't even a tiny bit jealous. This was going to be the longest, hardest, and most grueling three hours of his life.

**Hey peeps! Whats up?! I know you guys are all like ' why didn't massie say yes?!' and I'll tell you why. Because think about how boring and predictable that would be! But I promise a member of the PC will get married by the end of this story. Haha! Now if you didn't get it already, Cam and Ellie were really going out this whole time, but he had kinda dropped her for Claire. But now that he was feeling hurt from the phone call he and Claire exchanged in the last chapter, he is trying to make Claire jealous with Ellie. Also the next chapter is a VERY IMPORTANT THING THAT YOU REALLY HAVE TO READ LIKE SERIOUSLY!! Lol!**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	18. Chapter 18: Do I really love you?

** Ruslana Korshunova tribute photo shoot,**

** Saturday, 3:45**

** Manhattan, NYC**

" No way! He did not say that! Gawd what a douche!" Claire yelled out. Her and Ellie were waiting in the elevator for Cam and Griffin, who were still walking through the spinning doors of Vogue magazine New York headquarters. Cam and Ellie had just started dating a few days ago, and Ellie was spilling all of the details of her last boyfriends break up.

Ellie's eyebrows raised and she shook her head up and down confirming his evil deed. Claire narrowed her eyes and shook her head in anger. " I hate it how guys think they can take advantage of us girls like that. Its so retarded." Ellie and Claire broke into another fit of laughter for no reason again. By now Cam and Griffin were closer to the girls. Claire and Ellie pressed the elevator door close button. Once the doors started closing, the boys ran to try to make it in. Claire and Ellie were practically on the floor laughing at their expressions. " Hey! Claire! Ellie! Stop! Hold the doors! Wait!" Cam yelled as the girls pressed the button over and over again out of amusement.

Luckily for the guys Ellie decided to stick her purse between the doors so they wouldn't close at the last minute. " That was so not funny. What would you have done if we couldn't get in the elevator?!" Cam huffed as he wrapped his arms around Ellie's waist. He glanced at Claire's reaction, but Claire was giggling at Griffin, who was messing with a strand of her blond hair. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The second Claire and Ellie got out, Claire shrieked and jumped up and down. Everyone turned to face her in surprise.

" Oh my god! James is that you?! Alexander Prince?! Get over here you bitch!" Claire yelled as she ran into the arms of a gangly man about 6'3 with short ash blonde hair, and big green eyes. He hugged Claire tightly and surveyed her outfit. " You little bitch! Is that the new Alexander McQueen collection you are wearing?! I can't believe that you got those shorts. I ordered them and was put on the waiting list. And guess when the list ends? 2013. I know right? So I called his office and was like a total bitch to his secretary. Anyway, you look amazing! And look at you glow!" Alex droned in his strong British accent.

Claire rolled her eyes. " Shut up. As if I'm glowing." Alex arched an eyebrow. " Oh don't even go down that road. Honey do you know how many woman your age would pay millions of dollars for that skin?! Now introduce me to your little friends before I got mad and scream bloody murder." Claire laughed then lead Alex back to Ellie, Cam, and Griffin, who were all watching the encounter with curious eyes. " This is Ellie, Cam, and my boyfriend Griffin." Claire said as she slid out of Alex's grasp, and slid into Griffin's. Alex shook Cam's hand, and hugged Ellie. " Ellie I have a feeling that you, me and Miss PDA over there are going to be BFFs by the end of this shoot. BTW I'm your hair, makeup, and wardrobe artist." Alex said as he draped his arm over Ellie's shoulders. Claire broke free of Griffin and put her arms on both Alex and Ellie.

Cam and Griffin watched as Claire steered them over to the wardrobe to select clothes. Griffin turned to Cam. " Why are you trying to make Claire jealous with Ellie?" Cam was caught off guard by this question and he was taken aback. " What?! I would never do that! What gives you that idea?" He answered just a little too innocently. Griffin arched an eyebrow. " Really? Then why did you keep glancing at Claire every time you hugged and kissed Ellie?" Cam sighed. " Is it that obvious?" Griffin snickered. " You might as well have it written on your face its so obvious." Cam's shoulders sulked a little in defeat. " I just... I don't know man. Every time I think I'm over Claire she just has to come over and be breathtakingly beautiful and dazzling. And the thing that sucks the most is that she doesn't even know how much she tortures me just by hugging me!" Griffin stuffed his hands in his pockets and pondered for a few minutes.

" Well then why don't you just tell her then? Its not like she is gonna stop talking to you or something. You know that shes better than that." Cam started shaking his head while Griffin spoke. " See if I tell her than she would reject me and leave me bleeding. And I know it would be painful for Selena going back and fourth like that." Griffin turned to face Cam. " Do you even like Ellie? At all? Even just a little bit." Cam was taken by surprise at Griffin's sudden change of subject. " Well I mean not nearly as much as I like Claire, but yeah. I do. Why?" " Well then that should be enough. I can tell by the way that Ellie stares at you and the way she is always doing things for you, that she really likes you. A lot. So why don't you just focus more on Ellie instead of Claire? I'm not saying get rid of your feelings for Claire, just strengthen the ones with Ellie, and you might just get over Claire." Cam though about Griffins words for a moment, then looked up at Ellie.

She noticed him staring and she met his gaze with a happy smile and blew him a kiss. She then turned back to Claire and held up two dresses for Claire to decide. Cam began to suddenly see what Griffin was talking about. Ellie was always laughing and smiling, and she was so kind that sometimes it made Cam think she was stupid for giving homeless people so much change. She was definitely good looking. She was short and had curves in all the right places, she had a breathtaking smile, and her shiny black hair was cut into a sweet little bob. Her eyes were what mainly attracted Cam to her. They were almost as light green as Claire's were blue, and the were almond shaped. Her cheekbones were high and pronounced.

He kept staring at Ellie for the rest of the photo shoot. Claire and Ellie were both dressed in long gowns. Claire's black, Ellie's white. They had smudged black makeup all the way across their eyes and cheeks as if they had been crying, and their hair was all frizzy and crazy. The two of the sat slouched in old chairs and stared off into the distance. Ellie was a great actress so she had no problem pretending to cry. Even Cam had to admit how beautiful both the girls looked even in their current attire.

When the shoot was over, Claire, Ellie, and Alex exchanged numbers and hugged each other goodbye. When the couples jumped into the elevator, Ellie and Claire were oddly sober. Ellie was still crying a little, and Claire was hugging her. When they got back downstairs to the lobby, Ellie and Claire hugged each other and promised to call the other one as soon as possible. Ellie hugged Griffin goodbye and hugged Claire one more time. Claire approached Cam and gave him a friendly hug goodbye before breaking free and jumping into Griffin's wide arms, and kissing him. Cam tried not to focus on how much he wished that Claire would be doing that to him.

Cam was rendered out of his thoughts by Ellie grabbing his hand cautiously, and holding onto it as they walked out of the building. Cam looked down at her, and found that she was still sad from the photo shoot. This disturbed Cam for some reason, to see this sweet innocent woman sad over the death of someone she didn't even know that well. Cam wrapped his arms around Ellie's small shoulders and held her close to his chest for a few moments. Ellie was surprised at first, but then hugged him back while she cried into his shirt. Cam was suddenly aware of the camera flashes and the clicking that was coming from the bushes. Paparazzi.

Cam hailed a cab and steered Ellie into the cab and slid in after her. After they had driven away, Ellie smiled sheepishly. " Sorry about that. I shouldn't have cried like that. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Cam sighed. " Ellie you don't have to be sorry that you were crying. I wasn't actually embarrassed at all. I just thought there was a better place for you to cry besides the middle of the street." Cam smiled down at Ellie. She blushed and looked out the window.

Cam's stomach suddenly had butterflies. " Hey um do you want to go back to my place and watch a movie or something?" Cam stuttered. As soon as the words were out he felt stupid. Watch a movie in the middle of the day?! How much more stupid could he get?! But to his surprise Ellie actually laughed and turned to him. " You are so cute when you are nervous! Of course! I would do anything just to spend time with you Cam!" Ellie then cuddled into Cam's shoulder. Cam sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Ellie. Maybe Griffin was right. Maybe he could get over Claire.

**I'M BACK!! And I'm not gonna go into detail about everything, but I had an amazing time! Dublin is fun to go shopping in. Especially if you have awesome Irish BFFs to do it with. Anyway long story short, Dublin rocked except for all the drunks wandering around the streets. Ireland is really sweet so go there or I'll kill you. JK! Ok so now about this chappie. Yeah I was like ' ok so Cam needs to realize how amazing Ellie is' so now that he likes Ellie I'm telling you now that there is no way in hell I'll ever get Cam and Claire back together, so if you are going to say in a review, ' Please let Clam re-unite!!' I'll just ignore you. So the story will be shutting down soon now that everybody is happy. Then next chapter should be the end of Claire's love triangle, and the next chapter after that will be focusing on Massie and Derrick and the rest of the PC. **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	19. Chapter 19: Break Up?

** Lust Headquarters,**

** Saturday, 3:30 p.m.**

** Manhattan, New York**

" Derrick! Where are you?! I have a surprise for you!" Massie sang as she and Selena skipped into her office. Selena giggled as they listened to Derrick fall out of Massie's chair, and scramble to his feet. He had been asleep. Massie rolled her eyes. " Gawd! Its like you can't even stay awake for like half a second! I was downstairs for a minute and you are already asleep! I didn't know I was that boring." Massie gracefully sat in her spinning purple chair. Derrick grinned. " What can I say Block. You kept me up last night until the wee hours of the morning." He winked at her mischievously as he noticed Selena trying on Massie's 6 inch heels.

Massie turned away and stared at her blank computer screen to hide her embarrassment. " Hey! How is my mini supermodel doing? Hey are you hungry? Uncle Derrick could spoil you and take you to Pinkberry if you want." Derrick whispered to Selena. He was obviously trying to be inconspicuous, but he failed miserably.

Massie kicked her legs up on her desk and rolled her eyes. " Derrick I can hear you. Selena what would you rather do. Go to Pinkberry and get fat, or stay here with Aunty Massie and eat yummy healthy food while setting up a photo shoot?" Massie asked Selena in a sickly sweet voice. Selena tapped her finger on her lips as she thought. " I wanna stay skinny. Sorry Uncle Derry, but Aunty Massie doesn't like it when I eat bad food." Selena hugged Derrick's leg in apology. Derrick sighed and rolled his eyes. " Girls are delusional." He muttered under his breath.

He stalked over to Massie's desk and propped himself up on the edge. He stared at Massie as she stared at a scan of an outfit. Massie turned her head slightly to look at Derrick as she scribbled something down on a notepad. He wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Selena giggled as Massie stepped on his foot. Derrick howled and took a step back. " So I just finished a few outfits for the mens line. You wanna see?" Derrick asked Massie, changing the subject.

Massie sat up and took her legs off of the desk. " Sure. And before you show me them, are any of them retarded as in they have like Barney prints on them?" Massie arched her eyebrow at Derrick skeptically. He laughed. " I may be dumb Block, but thats just insulting. Now do you want to see them or not?" Massie nodded as Derrick threw the sketches across the desk. Massie examined them.

The first sketch consisted of knee length navy pants, a black and white striped muscle shirt, a black cardigan, and white loafers. At the top of the sketch it had the title, _Sailing Trend._ Massie sucked in a breath. It was surprisingly good for a piece of mens wear, and she could totally see men of all ages looking amazing in it. She set the sketch down and kissed Derrick. " Its brilliant. Just like you." She whispered against his lips. He chuckled slightly, as she pulled away and looked at the next sketch.

This one consisted of simple khaki pants, a pink dress shirt, a white and pink polka dotted tie, an electric blue trench coat, and blue dress shoes. This one was titled _Disco vs. Businessman. _Massie laughed out loud when she saw the bold colors Derrick had chosen. Derrick blushed and looked down at his feet. " I overheard you and Claire saying that you thought men who wore bold colors were sexy, so I figured I might as well do it." Derrick fiddled with his fingers nervously. Massie felt bad for making him blush. " I do think that bold colors are sexy. Especially if a sexy man like you is wearing them." Massie winked at him, as she studied the next sketch.

The figure pictured was wearing metallic gray pants, a red and black jumper, black dress shoes, and a fuzzy gray top hat **( A/N I'm sorry I just couldn't resist! I always thought it would be cute for a guy to wear a fuzzy top hat... lol!)**. The title read _Gentlemanly Fuzz. _Massie smiled at the outfit again before throwing herself at Derrick with a huge hug. " Derrick I never thought I would ever say this, but you are a genius. I knew there was a reason I loved you besides your body!" Massie joked as Derrick beamed. " And the fuzzy gray top hat was totally adorable. I can see the headlines now, ' Massie Block's soccer star boyfriend Derrick Harrington taking up a fashion career?' " Massie pretended to gasp in shock while Derrick playfully swatted her arm.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and started whispering in her ear. " I was thinking, now that Lust has almost every type of clothing in the line, why not make some lingerie to pass the time? It would be like Victoria's Secret / Marc Jacobs. If you know what I mean." Derrick sucked on Massie's earlobe for a second before creating a hickey on her neck. Massie giggled in pleasure. They were pulled out of their intense make out session by Selena entering the room carrying a Teen Vogue magazine. In her other hand she held People magazine. On the cover was a picture of Alicia.

Massie pulled away from Derrick, and he groaned. " Let me see that." Massie said as she snatched the tabloid out of Selena's hand. She sat on the couch and read the headline next to Alicia's picture. ' Has the PC broken up?' It read in big black letters. There was a picture of Alicia in Spain at a club with Selma Hayek. They were both holding hands and laughing. Massie felt a brief pang of jealousy, but it was quickly erased when she read the article.

** We all know what the Pretty Committee is. The leader, supermodel**

** Massie Block, is famous for her beauty, and diva attitude. The **

** second in command, supermodel Claire Lyons, is famous for her**

** childish face, and kindness. The other members, Alicia Rivera, **

** Kristen Gregory, and Dylan Marvil are famous for being friends **

** with supermodels, as well as their own talents. But lately they**

** haven't been seen together. For example, just yesterday we **

** caught Alice Rivera in Spain clubbing with Selma Hayek. And**

** the previous day we spotted Dylan in Malibu shopping with **

** Christina Milan! Not only that, but Massie and Claire seem to**

** be in New York doing various photo shoots and red carpet events.**

** So we asked Kristen Gregory in a recent interview what the story was,**

** and these were her exact quotes. " No, we are still friends. Its just that**

** we have been really busy lately with Alicia on tour, Massie and Claire **

** getting ready for Fashion Week, Dylan hosting award shows, and me**

** training with the team, we just haven't had that much time to hang out**

** together. " Even though this statement was confirmed by Alicia and Dylan, **

** we still can't help but wonder, will the PC ever get tired of one another?**

Massie glared at the article. How dare they assume such things about her friendships! She looked at the pictures that went with the article. The picture of Alicia and Selma was there, a picture of Dylan and Christina Milan walking out of Gucci together was there, a picture of Kristen and her good friend David Beckham practicing at David's house in London, a picture of her and Derrick walking hand in hand close to Massie's apartment, a picture of Claire, Griffin, and Cam at a cafe down the street from Lust headquarters.

And the final photo, was a blown up picture from a few months ago when they were in Malibu together at Massie's beach house. The day that they had gone shopping, they had all posed for a picture outside of Chanel. Massie was in the middle and she had her arms slung around Claire and Dylan's shoulders. Claire had her arms around Alicia and Kristen, and they were all smiling or laughing. They all had this almost carefree glow to them as they smiled.

Massie smiled sadly at the picture as she remembered the exact day it was taken. It seemed like so long ago that they were all together and happy. But it had all changed when the boys had returned. Next to the picture was a huge question mark. Massie sighed as she dropped the magazine on the table and stood. Derrick had been watching her, and when she stood, he glided over to her and wrapped his arms around her. " I'm sorry Block. I know how much you want everyone to be together again. But it will all work itself out. I promise." Derrick whispered in her ear as she buried her face in his shirt.

Selena tugged on the hem of her lavender mini dress. " Are you okay Aunty Massie? Do you want to go home?" Selena asked in a concerned voice. Her blue does eyes were wide with worry. Even Massie couldn't resist that face. She smiled and hugged Selena. " Nope! I'm fine now. I just needed a moment to collect myself. So what do you say about Pinkberry?" Selena's eyes sparkled with excitement. " Really?! Can we go? For real?" Massie and Derrick laughed. " Of course! You've been so good today, that I'll do anything you want! Including shopping if you want." Massie whispered the last part so that Derrick wouldn't hear. Selena jumped up and down with happiness. " Well what are we doing just sitting here?! Lets go!" Derrick yelled as Selena grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hall. Massie snickered. " Hold on. I'll be right there." She said as she pulled out her phone.

She dialed Alicia and Kristen. Alicia answered on the second ring. " Hola." Massie rolled her eyes for a second before answering. " Hey Leesh its Massie. So have you seen People magazine lately?" The line was silent for moment. " Um, yeah I saw it this morning. That was totally untrue what they said. About us not being friends right?" Massie could hear the worry in Alicia's voice. Massie smiled softly. " Yeah it was a total lie." Alicia sighed in relief. " So Mass whats up with you? I haven't heard from you in forever." Massie and Alicia continued to talk about pointless things for a few more minutes. " Hey Leesh I'm putting Kristen on." Massie said as Kristen answered her phone.

" Hey Mass! Whats up?" Massie smiled at the enthusiasm in Kristen's voice. " Nothing much. So I saw the article in People today. Did you?" " Yeah. It was really stupid. I mean why would they think we weren't friends anymore?! The fact that they would question our friendship is an insult." Kristen answered earnestly. Massie grinned. At least Kristen had faith in their friendship. " Yeah so anyway I'm three way calling with Leesh." Massie said. The three of the talked for a few more minutes before Alicia had to go.

" Wait! Leesh before you go I have a question." Massie exclaimed. " Yeah? What is it?" Massie took a deep breath before biting her lip nervously. " Do you and Kristen wanna come to visit me and Claire in New York? Just like a little vacation for all of us. Its been really boring and lonely without all of you here. So what do you say?" The lines were silent. Massie waited. " Um, sure! I would love to! God Mass I miss you too. I was actually hoping you would say that when you called." Kristen screamed excitedly. Massie smiled as she waited for Alicia's reply.

" Mass do you even have to ask? Obviously I would be overjoyed to visit you! I need a break from all of this touring and stuff. I'll call you later with details. Bye! Tell Claire I say Hi! Love you girls! Ciao!" Alicia said as she hung up. Massie and Kristen talked the details for a couple more minutes. " Hey Kris I gotta go, but can you call Dylan and ask her if she wants to come? That would be great. Listen Derrick and Selena are waiting for me so I gotta go. I'll call you later. Love ya! Bye!"

Massie hung up, then made her way to the hall with a huge grin on her face. Derrick and Selena bounced excitedly when they saw Massie. She laughed. " Who is ready to go shopping?!" She asked. They both yelled, " ME! " As they ambled down the elevator, Massie could feel a familiar feeling in her chest. It was the feeling that she had experienced back in Malibu a few months ago. It was the feeling of being loved. And boy did it feel good.

**Ok so there was the whole Massie/Derrick/PC fluff! Next chappy will be Claire and Griffin fluff! And possibly some Ellie and Cam fluff! Then the story will sadly come to an end. :( But I don't think I can stretch the plot out much longer. But I will write and epilouge after the last chapter, so that should clear everything up. UGH! I can't believe that summer is almost over! I go back to school next week! Thank god I went back to school shopping ahead of time... anyway enough complaining. Now you know what I want.**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	20. Chapter 20: I like your Fluffy hair

**Griffin's** **Apartment,**

** Saturday, 6:30 p.m.**

** Manhattan, NYC**

Claire's felt Griffin's huge hands cover her eyes as they walked towards his apartment building. She laughed. " Griffin where the hell are you taking me? I swear if its a strip club..." She trailed off as she felt Griffin's body stiffen behind her. Her smile faltered. " Griffin..." She said in her warning voice. He started laughing and she kicked him. " Claire oh my god! You should have seen how pale your face got when I did that!" Griffin chuckled while Claire frowned. " Well currently I can't see anything, because I was spontaneously blinded by an unseen force." Claire stated seriously, only making Griffin laugh harder. His laughter was contagious, so soon Claire was laughing just as hard.

Claire suddenly heard voices snickering. She pulled Griffin's fingers apart in the middle to make a little peephole for herself. The snickers were coming from four teenaged boys sitting on their bikes and staring at Claire and Griffin laughing. Claire narrowed her eyes. How dare they! She pulled Griffin's hands off completely, and turned around to kiss him before he could protest. He kissed her back willingly. She could see out of the corner of her eye the boys blushing and riding away. Claire pulled away and playfully smacked Griffin's arm. " We have plenty of time for that later. Now are you going to tell me why I am wearing this dress and these shoes?" Claire asked pointing to her silk ivory Chanel cocktail dress, and her gray velvet Manolo Blahnik platforms.

Griffin brushed a stray hair away from her face and smiled. "You'll see." He whispered. They stood there for a few minutes just staring into each others eyes. Griffin leaned forward and his nose grazed her forehead. Claire's heartbeat picked up and she could hear it beating against the walls of her chest. Griffin leaned his face down so that he could kiss her on the lips softly. Claire could feel the comfortable heat that she loved rising in her body at his touch. He started to trail kisses down her jaw line, all the way down to her collarbone. Claire gasped softly, as he sucked on the skin in the middle of her collarbone. He pulled away and chuckled gently before taking her hand and leading her inside his building.

The elevator ride up to his place was silent, and Claire stared at Griffin's ever movement with intent and appraising eyes. Claire didn't even notice when Griffin slipped his hands around her eyes. As she followed him into the living room she could hear his steady breathing and she could feel his heartbeat against her back. He whispered in her ear suddenly, " Ok, you can open your eyes." Griffin released his hands from her face. Claire gasped.

The dining room table had been take away, and instead was replaced with a small coffee table. On the table were lavender scented candles, two square black plates across from each other, two sets of chopsticks next to plates, and two small Japanese tea cups. There were two cushions next to the coffee table that were set across from each other. Claire could feel the tightness in her throat, and the tears that were forming in her eyes. In the back round, there was a soft Japanese folk tune playing.

All of the lights were dimmed, and the candles were lit. Griffin waited while Claire examined everything in the room, then turned to face him. She had a wine grin on her face. She ran over to him, wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him on the lips as hard as she could. Griffin pulled away and held Claire close to him, before whispering in a seductive voice, " I take it that you like it." Claire shivered from the feeling of his intoxicating breath on her face. Griffin laughed as she grinned happily. " I don't like it. I love it!" Claire kissed Griffin one more time before jumping out of his grip and sitting down on a cushion. Griffin laughed as he kissed her hand one more time before running off to the kitchen.

Claire sighed happily. Every time Griffin did stuff like this for her, she always felt like a little kid being spoiled by her parents. He was perfect in so many ways, that it often shocked Claire. For all of those years how could she not have seen that the man of her dreams was right in front of her! Even if he and Kristen had a brief fling, he always ended up single by the end of the day. Claire took a sip of her tea and looked around the familiar dining room that she had spent so much time in over the last few weeks. Claire laughed. She couldn't believe that her and Griffin had only been dating for a few weeks. It seemed like they had know each other for at least a few years. Which technically they had.

Claire's thoughts were interrupted by Griffin, who strode into the room carrying a long wooden platter full of sushi. Claire jumped up and clapped. " Yes! I can't believe that you ordered sushi! I love Japanese food!" Claire exclaimed. Griffin frowned. " Whoa there babe! What do you mean ordered sushi?! I made these babies myself." Claire's big blue eyes got even wider. " You made this?! I didn't know that you could make sushi!" Griffin grinned widely at her surprise. " Its a hidden talent. It seems that there is a lot you don't know about me." He said as he set the platter on the edge of the table.

Claire sat back down and eagerly grabbed a California roll off the platter and dipped it in the little bowl of ginger sauce that had been poured for them to share. Claire was an expert at using chopsticks, so she easily dipped the sushi in the sauce and swallowed it. Griffin stared at her and waited for the verdict. Claire pretended to think about it for awhile only to add to the torture. Then she widened her eyes in surprise. " Its good. Wow! I thought it was gonna suck! Haha! A job well done Sir Griffin." Claire teased. Griffin rolled his eyes. " You know you love me. I know you try to disguise it as a petty crush, but we all know your real feelings." He joked. Claire laughed. " Oh Griffin! Your so right! I've been in love with you since the day I lay eyes on you! Oh please! Won't you marry me?!" Claire joked back.

They both laughed and their dinner continued in a comfortable silence. When they were done, Griffin brought out the Tempura Banana, and Claire dug in hungrily. Griffin smiled at her warmly. " Well it looks like we know who is going to be a plus sized model at Fashion Week this year... Just kidding." Griffin said as he received a kick from under the table by Claire's skinny legs. The two of them laughed and talked until Claire stood and stretched her legs from sitting so long. Griffin came up behind her and watched her from behind.

She stretched out her arms, and picked up her long corn silk hair and tied it in a ponytail. He watched as the muscles and bones in her arms and back moved as she perfected her hair. How much he want to just reach out and kiss her soft neck skin. It looked so warm and inviting. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her bare neck. " Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Griffin whispered against her neck. Claire shivered slightly from his breath tickling her neck. " No, I don't believe you have. But I know how you can show me how much pretty I look tonight." Claire turned around with a wicked grin on her face. Griffin smirked and raised his eyebrows. " Really? Well I think I might agree with that statement."

Griffin tightened his grip on Claire's waist, and kissed her. Claire kissed him back, and knotted her hands in his hair. Griffin pulled them towards his bedroom. Before they had even got to his bed, Claire had her legs wrapped around Griffin's waist. Griffin set Claire on the bed, and began trailing butterfly kisses down her cheek and neck. Claire removed Griffin's shirt, and traced the planes of his hard chest and stomach with her fingers. Griffin shuddered at Claire's warm touch, but continued kissing her. Soon all of their clothes were off, and the two of them were lying on the bed together.

And so you can pretty much guess what they were doing. A few hours later, the two of them were lying on the bed thinking. Claire's head was rested on Griffin's chest, and her body was wrapped in blue sheets. Griffin looked at her, and marveled how beautiful she looked naked. The sheets were the same color as her eyes, and her skin was a perfect peachy color. Her blond hair was sprawled all over the pillow, and her soft, full lips were swollen from kissing do much. She looked adorable, and sexy at the same time. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. He then turned to her and said, " Claire did you know I love you?" Claire looked at Griffin with so much passion in her eyes, that it made her even more angelic. She smiled at him. " Did you know I love you too?" Griffin grinned at her confession. " Ain't that the truth." Griffin muttered as he held Claire closer to his body.

**Sorry for the short chapter! And sorry for the long wait! But at least you guys got your fluff! Ok now I am serious. Two more chapters then I'm done with this story. Who here is almost crying right now thinking about school? ME! God! Its like as soon as the summer was getting good, they had to be like, ' Hey lets ruin Kenza's summer, and start up school again, so that she will have lots of homework! ' Well at least I got to go shopping. Oh yeah! I'm in love with my back to school outfit! But I'm not gonna say where I got it, cuz you might try to copy it. lol! **

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	21. Chapter 21: Happily Ever After?

** Club Orange,**

** Thursday, 9:30 p.m.**

** Manhattan, New York**

Massie glanced at herself in the rear view mirror once more, before stepping outside of her car into the crazy world, of paparazzi, screaming fans, and photographers. She slid her sunglasses on, as she slammed the door shut. Derrick emerged from the car right behind hers. The smiled at each other, and strutted into the club. Massie turned around and gave the crowd of people surrounding the club, a small wink, before turning on her gray Derek Lam pumps, and gliding to Derrick.

Massie pulled off the purple trench she had been wearing, and threw it at the coat hanger. Derrick gasped when he saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a silk, pink Chanel blouse, dark wash Seven jeans, gray pumps, and was carrying a gray Prada clutch. But the reason Derrick had gasped, was not because of her outfit. It was because she looked like a goddess. Literally. She long hair was set in an elegant beehive, but she had kept a few locks of her wavy hair loose. Derrick had no idea what kind of makeup she was wearing, but he knew that she had sparkly pink eyeshadow on, and her lashes were extra long and smoldering. Her full lips, which seemed to set in a permanent pout, her shining with a subtle yet noticeable gloss.

Massie noticed his stare, and grinned. " I take it you like my outfit." She whispered seductively in his ear. He shivered. " You guessed right. But I'm more curious to see whats under the clothing." He whispered back. Massie rolled her eyes. " Alright lets get this over with. Now remember what I told you? Be nice to Alice, Kristen, and Dylan, but not too nice. And don't mention the fact that you proposed to me, and I rejected it, or else I'll be getting shit about it for a while." Massie ordered. Derrick nodded. The two of them glided over to the VIP section.

Before they could do anything, the curtain burst open, to reveal a short, slight blond girl wearing a baby blue knee length dress, and white shoes. Her blond hair was in small ringlets. She gazed at Massie with piercing blue eyes. " Auntie Massie is late. You said that you was gonna be here at 8:30, and its 9! But don't worry, I forgive you." Selena said as she scolded Massie and Derrick. They both chuckled, and stepped into the booth. Selena trotted back to her seat.

Around the booth sat Claire and Griffin, Cam and Ellie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Josh, and Plovert. They all stopped their conversation as soon as Massie cleared her throat. " Ok, where are my hugs?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen all squealed and ran over to hug her. After the PC was done squealing and hugging, they all began talking. Alicia sat back down next to Josh, and to Massie's surprise, Josh slung his arms around her shoulders and hugged her to his chest. Alicia blushed. " Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that we got back together?" She laughed nervously. Massie grinned at her friend and winked.

" Even though this doesn't count, lets do it anyway. Would all members of the PC please rise." Massie stated as she stood up. " Its time to rate." She said with a smirk. They all laughed. " Dylan first. " Dylan fluffed her hair. " I'm wearing an emerald green Diane Von Furstenberg mini dress, over white Marc Jacobs wide legged trousers. Oh, and we can't forget my adorable green pumps!" Massie tilted her head to the side and studied Dylan. Her red hair was straightened, and hug down past her shoulders. The green made her eyes pop. " 9.4" Claire smiled at her friend. " 9.4" " 9.3" Alicia said. " 9.5" Kristen answered. Dylan air clapped.

" Next is Alicia. " Massie announced. Alicia smiled a sexy smile at Josh. " I'm wearing a classic red Valentino dress, with black Juicy pumps." Alicia's hair was in a sleek ponytail. " 9.4 I took three points off for the black shoes. You should have worn red shoes." Massie said. Claire was next. " I say 9.7, because I love the dress." Dylan rolled her eyes. " I think its an obvious 9.5, I mean who wears red and black together?" Alicia glared at Dylan. Kristen laughed. " Don't worry Leesh, you look amazing. 9.7 for sure." Alicia smirked at Dylan and sat back down next to Josh.

"Kristen your up." Kristen giggled. " I'm wearing a yellow Alexander Wang disco dress, and dark blue Christian Louboutain platforms." Kristen's hair was in tiny ringlets identical to Selena's. Massie smiled. " 9.6" "9.7" "9.5" "9.7" Kristen smiled and sat down next to Selena.

Claire stood up, knowing it was her turn. " I'm wearing a neon blue Miu Miu sequined mini dress, and neon green Miu Miu platforms." Claire looked at everyone expectantly. " A 9.7 for sure." Massie said with confidence. " 9.6 " "9.5 " "9.7 " Claire smiled.

Massie stood up and twirled around. " I'm wearing a pink Chanel blouse, dark wash Seven jeans, and gray Derek Lam pumps. Rate me well ladies." She added with a coy wink. Claire laughed. " 10 " "10 " "10 " " 10 ". Massie air clapped at her perfect score. " I knew there was a reason we are best friends!" Everyone laughed and began to talk about their lives for the last three weeks.

" Me and Selma are now closer than salt and pepper. And, she is buying a beach house right next to mine in Barcelona! How amazing is that?!" Alicia bragged. Massie sent her a wry glance. " But of course I'll still have lots of time to hang out with my girls! How could I ever not be with you girls? I mean me and Mass were practically joined at birth! Our mothers met at the same yoga classes when they were pregnant with us!" Alice rambled. Massie smiled, satisfied.

They continued talking for a few more minutes, before Massie really noticed Ellie for the first time. She was really pretty if you really looked at her good. She had an amazing curvy figure, and legs to die for. She had full pink bow lips and perfect white teeth. Her skin was an amazing pale silk color in the dim candle light of the booth. Her eyes were big and a stunning dark green color. Her hair was a pretty blackish brown shade, and was in an elegant bob. She always seemed to smile at everything that Cam said. And the look that she gave him was so adoring, that you almost had to look away it was so private. And Massie noticed that Cam seemed to stare at her too.

Looking away, Massie suddenly heard the song " Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry, and grabbed all the girls to dance. While the girls danced to Claire and Massie's favorite song, Cam, Derrick, Griffin, Josh, and Plovert watched the girls they love dance. Selena sat back down after the song ended. The girls started to dance to the next song " Lollipop" by Lil' Wayne.

After a few more hours of dancing, the girls finally sat back down in their booth and reapplied their makeup. After they had finished they began to talk and drink some more. As the night came to a close, Selena fell asleep on Ellie and Claire's laps. Massie took that as her signal to leave. She stood, and Derrick followed her as she ordered a group hug.

" Now I want all the members of the PC to give me a hug before we leave and go back to our houses, wherever they might be." Massie said as Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire stood up and hugged Massie. After they were done, Massie stared at Ellie. " I don't believe you heard me correctly. I said ALL members of the PC give me a hug." Ellie's eyes widened and everyone else gasped as Ellie stood and hugged Massie slowly. " Are you serious?" She whispered. Massie smiled at her. " As a heart attack. " Ellie squealed and hugged her again.

Claire, and Kristen both ran over and hugged Ellie. " Yay! Ellie I'm so glad that you are finally going to be a member of the PC!" They yelled. Cam kissed Ellie with a proud smile on his face. Dylan and Alicia exchanged an eyeroll. " Whatever." They said. Massie turned to them and glared. " Do you wish to be kicked out of the PC?" They both shook their heads fiercely. " Then shut up and be nice." Massie said sharply. She then turned to smile at Ellie. " Ellie Collins, welcome to the Pretty Committee!" Everyone except Dylan and Alicia cheered loudly.

Massie then blew an air kiss to each person as she and Derrick left the club, only to be surrounded by paparazzi. Massie then announced that Ellie had joined the PC. Camera flashes went off and journalists yelled at Massie. Derrick escorted Massie to her car, and they speed off together towards her apartment.

Massie shook off her heels and changed into her robe. She then washed off all her makeup, and put her hair in a bun. She slid on her slippers and glided to sit on the couch and watch a movie with Derrick. Derrick was oddly nervous as he fidgeted next to her while they watched The Devil Wears Prada.

Massie finally paused the movie and turned to him exasperated. " What is your problem?" She demanded. He wiped sweat off of his forehead and got on his knees. Massie looked at him perplexed, while he pulled something out of his pocket. She loved Derrick and all, but he could be really strange sometimes. He took her hand and slid something on it. Massie's eyes widened and she felt tears in her eyes. Derrick took a deep breath and spoke. " Massie Block. Will you marry me?"

**Well ladies and gentlemen I'm sad to say that this was the last chapter of NBU. And I left it on a cliffhanger! Haha! But fear not! I will post an epilogue in a few days so that you can see what Massie's reply is and all that good stuff.** **So I want some serious reviews for the last chapter! Now I'm going to say something for the last time ever. ( Well for this story)**

**REVIEW ME LOVES!!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	22. Chapter 22: Epilouge

**Westchester Church,**

**Saturday, 2:25 p.m.**

**Westchester, New York **

" Kuh-laire! Where the hell is my veil?!" Massie shouted. Claire rolled her eyes and held it up in her free hand. " Mass, look I know that you're all stressed about getting married, but can you at least try to chill?" Claire said as she unrolled a hot curler in Dylan's long red hair. Massie glared at Claire and began to tap her fingers on her vanity table anxiously.

Suddenly Alicia and Kristen burst through the doors holding a beautiful wedding dress. It was strapless, and had a long flowing train **( dress on my profile)**. Massie jumped up and grabbed the dress out of her friends hands. " Finally! I thought that you would never make it! Now let me make sure its perfect." Massie examined the dress while her mother and Ellie walked into the room. " Massie darling! Why aren't you dressed yet?! We have to be at the church in 45 minutes!" Kendra exclaimed as she ran over to Massie and pushed her in a chair. " Ellie, be a darling and take Massie's hair out of the curlers after we get her in her dress." Kendra said as she and Alicia unwrapped the dress from its clear plastic wrap.

Massie slid into the dress and her mother zipped it up while Alicia perfected it. Her makeup was done, her shoes were read to be slipped on, and her hair was just about done. Massie glanced down at the huge diamond no her ring finger and sighed. It had been four months since she accepted Derrick. The next day she called up every member of the PC and told them to cancel their flights so they could help her plan her wedding. And now here she was. All the four months of stress were nothing compared to now. In an hour her and Derrick would be married. Massie Harrington. Mrs. Harrington. Massie shuddered delicately at the thought.

She slowly sat down, while Ellie gently undid the curlers in her hair. Massie stared at herself in the mirror while Ellie pinned one side of her hair behind her ears. She looked up and saw that Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen had changed into their lilac colored bridesmaid dresses **( on my profile)**. As Ellie slid the veil in her hair, Massie felt her stomach twist. It was time to walk down the aisle. Her mother wiped away a few tears from her eyes as she kissed Massie goodbye and took her seat.

She took a deep breath as She watched Claire, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Ellie walk down the aisle and take their spots on the altar. Next was Selena. She was the flower girl. Her dress looked beautiful on her **( on my profile) **It was Massie's turn to walk. Her dad smiled at her as he took her hand and handed her her bouquet.

Massie closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and slowly walked down the church aisle. She ignored the awed stares that people sent her as she glided by them. All she could focus on was the man that was waiting for her at the altar in the black tux. She smiled as she saw how nervous he looked. Behind him stood his best men. Cam, Griffin, Josh, and Plovert. Her father handed Massie over to Derrick, then took his seat in the first row.

Derrick's eyes bugged out of his eyes as he looked at how beautiful she looked. Massie grinned at him, and he grinned back. The rest of the ceremony Massie and Derrick couldn't keep their eyes off each other. When they were finally pronounced husband and wife, Massie couldn't wait to kiss him. Everybody clapped and cheered as Massie and Derrick pulled away from the kiss and turned to face the crowd.

They were suddenly bombarded with teary hugs from their mothers and friends. Massie smiled at Selena who was standing with her clique The Heartthrobs. Selena smiled at Massie, and disappeared with her friends to get the rose petals. Derrick lead Massie out to the front of the church where his sliver Aston Martin Vanquish convertible was waiting for them. They climbed into the front seat and kissed. People threw rose petals at them as they drove by on their way to the reception hall.

On the ride there, Massie couldn't wipe the grin off her face. " What are you smiling about?" Derrick asked her. She sighed happily. " Well I was just thinking about what me and Claire said back in 7th grade about you and Cam. We said that someday I would marry you, and that Claire would marry Cam, but It looks like that isn't going to happen!" Massie laughed. She thought of the phone call she had received a few days ago from Claire Griffin proposing to her. They were getting married next year. And Cam had told her yesterday that he is thinking of popping the question to Ellie. She smiled again as she thought of how happy she was.

Derrick laughed. " Well at least your both happy. By the way did I tell you how stunning you look in that dress?" Massie squeezed Derrick's hand as they pulled up to the reception hall. As the night went by, Massie danced with everyone who had come to her wedding. By the end of the night, Massie could hardly walk anymore. As Derrick drove her home to her house, she leaned into his shoulder and whispered, " I love you." before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

**Two years later**

" Aw! She is so cute! Whats her name?" A woman asked as she passed Claire and Griffin. They had decided to take a walk in the park. Claire beamed at the woman. " Norah." She looked down at her three month old daughter and smiled. She was asleep. She had her daddy's thick black hair and her mommy's crystal blue eyes. " Well she is such a beauty. I bet she is going to be a show stopper when she is older!" The woman laughed. Griffin rolled his eyes and laughed. " You have no idea."

He and Norah had spent so much time together, that they were glued at the hip. Claire had laughed the first day that the brought Norah home to their apartment. Griffin had gone overboard with the nursery. The walls were candy pink and the room consisted of silk, lace, and all things girly.

Claire and Griffin continued to walk through Central Park and push a sleeping Norah. Claire and Griffin had gotten married last year and Claire had had Norah a few months ago. Griffin held Claire's hand as they strolled back to their apartment. Massie had commented that Claire and Griffin were one of the happiest couples she knew besides herself and Derrick. Claire smiled as she thought about how true that was. They were deeply in love, and they both loved their daughter more than anything. And Claire's life was just getting started.

**...**

" Daddy! Where are you?!" Selena yelled as she sauntered out of her master bedroom. Her blond hair was in an elegant ponytail, and she was wearing a white Chanel skirt, pink coach flats, a pink Ralph Lauren blazer, and a white blouse. Her blue eyes shone with excitement.

Ellie emerged from the nursery next door to Selena's bedroom. " He went down to the store to buy some more milk. What do you need sweetheart?" She asked pleasantly. Selena smiled up at her stepmom. " Do you know where my phone is? Lily is supposed to call me soon, and I need to get it." Ellie giggled. Selena was only nine years old and already she had her own cell phone, computer, kitten, and she even had a horse! " I believe that its on the dining room table charging." Selena raced across the penthouse to the table and unplugged her phone.

Ellie patted her pregnant stomach. " I hope that your father doesn't spoil you that much!" She whispered to the baby in her stomach. She was due with a baby boy in three weeks, and she was more than thrilled. Her and Cam had gotten married a few months ago.

Cam burst through the door and rushed to Ellie's side. " How's the baby? Are you hungry? Here let me help you down the stairs. " Cam was overly anxious about Ellie tripping or something like that. " Honey, I'm fine. Don't overreact. I can walk down the stairs by myself, and you need to put that milk away before it gets warm." She said pointing to the container in Cam's hand. Cam relaxed a little bit, but helped her down the stairs no less.

She kissed Cam on the lips once before walking over to the couch to sit down. Selena sat down next to her and put her ear on Ellie's stomach. " Can you hear me Mark? I'm going out to Lily's house for a few hours, but when I get back, I promise to help pick out the right toys for you. Okay? Now be good for Ellie and don't kick her. Do you hear me? Good. Bye Mark! I love you!" Selena bounced off the couch and sprinted to the door. " I'll be back by 4!" She called as her personal driver escorted her out the apartment door. Cam and Ellie chuckled.

Ever since Ellie had found out it was a boy Selena had decided his name would be Marcus, or Mark for short. She was literally obsessed with him. " What do you want to do now Elle?" Cam asked as he brought her a mug of steamy tea and sat down next to her. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. " Lets just relax for a while." Cam smiled at her lovingly. " I can do that." They kissed one last time before staring out at the New York skyline.

**...**

In case you were wondering about the rest of the PC, Massie and Derrick have decided to wait a few more years to have children. After all, Massie's fashion line is now associated with lines such as Chanel, Marc Jacobs, Ralph Lauren, and even Diane Von Frustenburg! As for Alicia and Josh, they are engaged and are currently living in Barcelona by the beach. Alicia has won 3 Grammys, and 2 Oscars. Kristen and Plovert are in a serious relationship and are thinking about moving in together. They are both on the USA soccer team, and have lead the US to win the World Cup two years in a row. Dylan and Kemp are married and are currently dealing with a mini Dylan and a mini Kemp. Thats right, she had twins. Cherry and Harry. And I've heard they are quite the potty mouths... The PC are still best friends, but they manage to spend time with their families as well. And do you know what? I think they just might be living happily ever after.

_The End_

**Pictures are on my profile!**

**xoxo**

**kenza**


	23. Chapter 23: Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT!**

**My darlings I have big news! I have written a one-shot sequel to 'Nobody But You'! It is from both Massie and Derrick's POV, but it tells what happened to everyone after the story ended. It mainly focuses on Massie and Derrick. I just posted it last night, and I am really excited for you all to read it! Also, ' Life's Little Gifts' is the FINAL INSTALLMENT of 'Nobody But You' slash ' The More I Hate You The More I Love You'. It goes through important milestones in Massie and Derrick's lives. I was crying when I wrote it... :( And one last thing. I would like to thank all of you who have read, and supported me and my stories. I have decided to retire from Clique fanfiction for now. I will still read some stories and I am still open to talk about the Clique, but I don't see me writing another story in the near future. But I might surprise you all with little one-shots maybe... :) **

**I love you all!**

**Don't forget to review the new one-shot! **

**xoxo**

**Kenza**


End file.
